Shadow in the Woods
by BrilliantDarkness
Summary: A horrific crime starts an investigation but it is not an isolated incident. As the victims pile up Teaspoon and the boys will become more desperate to find the culprit.
1. Chapter 1

"Vi, are you sure you should head back that way?" Carrie asked sincerely. The two girls had been at Carrie's house under the guise of doing their schoolwork but really they had spent the better part of the afternoon giggling over the boys at school. The girls were thirteen and they felt on the edge of adulthood. They had recently begun to take a liking to those books where men said and did romantic things, men who professed their love and would die for the women they loved. Violet and Carrie knew there were no such men anywhere near Rock Creek but there were romantic figures all the same. The girls both figured that Marshal Hunter had, in his youth been the sort of man who would have allowed himself to be directed more by his heart than anything else. He was too old for them to pay much mind to now but they knew he once was so like those romantic heroes of their stories.

The boys who rode for the Pony Express were all very appealing to the girls each for different reasons. The girls had never truly met any of them personally but at the last town dance they had spent the better part of the evening sighing over the young men. The night of the dance Carrie had slept over at Violet's house and the two had talked into the night about the handsome men. They thought Cody's easy smile and sense of humor were quite appealing. They decided that they each could spend hours and possibly years gazing into those light blue eyes of his. They knew they weren't supposed to like Buck or Noah but the men were so very handsome and always very polite. They were so different though. Noah was polite and knew better than to cause too many waves but he held his head high defying anyone to try to treat him less than human. Some still tried and it broke their hearts. When passing him on the streets in town, the girls always smiled at Noah and delighted in the tip of his hat he would offer. Buck on the other hand seemed to want to avoid attention to himself. He slipped through town as of trying to go completely unnoticed. Of course his dark eyes and hair and that loopy grin he allowed sometimes could hardly go unnoticed by either girl. The other three made the girls' hearts flutter each in different ways. They thought the one known only as Kid was as close to one of the heroes of their novels as any man in this part of the world could. They had decided almost immediately that he could be their Mr. Darcy any day. Jimmy Hickok already was a hero of books and had a passion in him that both enticed and frightened the girls while Ike in his silence had a gentleness that was appealing to the girls. They had no actual experience with men after all and certain things were just frightening. His broad smile and the tender way he dealt with the horses when the riders were getting supplies coupled with his friendship with Buck spoke volumes of the tenderness he could treat a woman with. There was also the one known as Lou but the rumor around town was that Lou was actually Louise. Whether he was really a she or not, the girls found Lou too feminine to really be all that attracted to.

That afternoon however the girls were discussing the varying merits of the boys at school. They often found themselves talking about Jesse. They weren't sure if it was his blue eyes or his connection to a wanted man in the form of his brother or his proximity to the Express riders but they liked him great deal. They had talked and giggled for hours and now it was time for Violet to return home. She was later in leaving Carrie's than she was supposed to be and so she was choosing to take the shortcut through the woods. Carrie was concerned for her friend to go through the steadily darkening woods.

"I walk this all the time, Car," Violet reassured her, "I'm not a baby. I haven't been scared of the dark for ages."

Carrie relented and hugged her friend goodbye promising they would see each other the next day at school.

Violet walked a ways into the woods and found herself unnerved by every tiny sound. She was never like this normally and immediately chalked it up to Carrie's concern. She went on thinking of those handsome young men at the Pony Express station. Often when she was walking alone like this, or really any time she was alone, she imagined one or more of them was with her. She imagined them smiling at her and commenting on her beauty. She envisioned one of them offering an arm while the rest told her stories of their adventures. She would tell them about her life which ought to be boring to them but in her daydreams they hung on her every word. She was in just such a daydream when she heard the snap behind her. It was loud and had to have been a sizable stick or even a small branch that was broken behind her. She was just thinking that a person of some size must have stepped down on it when the hands were on her. It was fully dark in the woods with only a half moon for light. Violet tried to see who had grabbed her. Whoever had her did not speak and she could make out no features. He was bigger than she was by quite a bit and his hands were rough as they worked into the neck of her dress before ripping it open and grabbing harshly at what was exposed. Violet was forced to the ground hard enough to knock the wind from her. She wanted to scream but even when her air returned to her, she found she could not muster more than a whisper.

"Please don't hurt me," she managed before her skirts were shoved upward and her undergarments ripped away.

"No, please no," she whispered through her sobs as she realized what was about to happen. She had only recently come to understand what men and women did together in privacy and once married. She knew that she felt stirrings from those private places when she thought of those rugged men working at the Pony Express station and had even, in the dark of her room at night, dreamed of one of them making her his own, following their joyful wedding of course. Violet was barely aware of her legs being pried apart. She managed half a scream when the pain shot through her but it was cut off by the hands tightening around her throat. She shook her head as much as she could and continued mouthing the word "no" over and over until the darkness claimed her.

When Violet was once again able to claw her way into consciousness, she found herself alone and nearly unclothed, lacking even the energy or care to lower her skirt. She pulled her knees to her chest and just lay there beneath the trees which had always seemed so beautiful to her before and now were menacing giants leering over her and her repulsive state. Violet began to cry.

"Any sign of her, Buck?" Jimmy asked his friend who was on the ground searching for any indication of where the Markham girl might be. Teaspoon had been notified of the girl's disappearance the night before when she failed to come home from visiting Carrie Dudley. Teaspoon had gone to talk to Carrie and her parents and learned that Violet had chosen to go through the woods. It was too dark to accomplish much in the way of searching for her at that time. Their belief, or at least their hope, was that she had merely become turned around in the dark although no one ruled out that she had met with some sort of calamity. There were animals in the woods that might prove dangerous to a girl on her own.

Jimmy thought of the few times he had noticed the girl. He knew she had recently stopped wearing the pair of braids associated with young girls and had opted for a style that was telling the world she was nearing a point where she'd consider courting. She was a year younger than Jesse and he thought he had heard Jesse mention both Violet and her friend Carrie as both girls were starting to not look so much like little girls. Apparently Jesse was reacting to something other than their hair styles. Both girls had started to develop new curves that drew the boy's gaze to them.

"It looks like we're on the right trail," Buck affirmed before swinging back onto his saddle. The two rode a while longer before Buck held up a hand both to stop the horses and to signal for Jimmy to remain quiet. They both heard it. The word "no" repeated over and over amid hitching breaths and the whimpers of crying. They didn't have to ride very much farther to find the source and ultimately to find exactly who they had been looking for.

Buck found it odd that while they had found what they set out to find that they could be so unprepared for what they saw. The girl was curled into a ball hugging her knees tight to her chest. What they could see of her face was unrecognizable through the bruises and swelling. In fact, they both only knew her as the Markham girl because they had been given a description of the clothing she had been wearing when last seen. Buck could see that if she weren't hugging her knees tight to her, he would have had a clear view of her naked torso and her skirts barely covered her private parts. He could see blood dried to her legs and her undergarments were nothing more than a pile of shredded rags at her side. It was not difficult to discern what had transpired here. Both men dismounted. Buck hung back with the horses while Jimmy approached. He knew that in a circumstance like this one that even a man of Jimmy's notoriety was preferable to one of Buck's heritage.

Jimmy walked slowly to the girl and crouched down next to her. He wanted to punch something or be sick or perhaps even cry but instead he quietly said the girl's name and reached for her. The tips of his gloved fingers barely brushed her exposed shoulder before she pulled back scooting away until her back lodged against a tree trunk.

"Nononononono," she said repeating the word so quickly that it merged into one long word. Jimmy rocked forward onto his knees.

"Violet," he said softly once more, "Violet, we've been looking for you. Your folks are plenty worried right now."

She stopped her constant string of the word "no" which had obviously had no effect on her attacker but she did not look at him or release her knees. Jimmy took off his jacket and placed it over the girl's shivering and half uncovered body.

"I know you don't know us," he said quietly, "But we ain't going to hurt you. We want to get you back to town and to your folks."

Her head turned slowly and she faced him. He could not help the sharp intake of air at seeing her face. Her eyes were nearly swollen shut and turning angry shades of purple. Her mouth was caked with blood and it was impossible to tell what of it had come from the split lip and which from her clearly broken nose.

"Hi-Hi-Hickok?" she managed.

There were some advantages to being infamous he thought.

"Yeah, that's me," he said gently, "You can call me Jimmy though and that there's Buck Cross. Can you sit up?"

She pushed herself up but hissed and fell over again once her bottom came in contact with the ground. Jimmy looked up and motioned for Buck to come over. They discussed how to best transport her. Finally Buck went and grabbed the rolled blanket from behind his saddle. The men wrapped her in it before Jimmy pulled himself into the saddle. Buck picked the girl off of the ground careful to not squeeze her too tightly as he was unsure of all of her injuries. He carried her over to Jimmy. They had talked and knew a white girl in this state should not be transported but someone not white. Out in the woods it might not matter but once they reached town it would have just been asking for trouble. As he carried her, she gripped his shirt and buried her head into his chest shedding more tears. Once next to Jimmy, Buck handed Violet over to his friend who took her in his arms. Buck mounted up again and took up not only his own horse's reins but Jimmy's as well. Jimmy cradled Violet close to him knowing that if her bottom had to rest on the saddle while they rode that it would cause her great pain. Both men had determined that she had suffered more than enough already and weren't about to do anything that would put her through more hurting.

Buck rode slowly leading Jimmy's horse as well. He could still hear the whimpering of the girl. He had seen her around town and could tell she had been taking pains to be seen as more woman than child in recent months. Now, however, she sounded every bit the child she still was.

Jimmy hated that he had to hold her like this. He had no problem with kids or dealing with them, it was the circumstances under which he was meeting her that he took issue with. He would much rather have been hunting down the monster that did this too her than have her clinging to him while she cried. She was shivering despite his jacket and the blanket wrapped tightly around her. He held her a little tighter to him hoping he wasn't hurting her. He could see what was done to her face and knew what had been done to select other parts of her but had no idea of the complete nature of her injuries.

"Where did the others go?" she asked him, her voice shaking.

"What others?" he asked in reply thinking perhaps there had been other victims as well.

"The other riders," she said simply in her tiny voice. "You all talked to me all night and most of today. I was so alone but then there you were."

Jimmy had no idea what she was talking about but he had noticed at the dance a couple weeks before that she and her little friend had been watching the riders pretty close so he gathered she might have thought to have a crush and perhaps had imagined something. Or maybe she was just out of her head from the shock of everything.

"It's going to be alright," he said daring to rub her back as once upon a time his own mother had rubbed his when he'd been frightened as a child.

"No," she said almost inaudibly, "Nothing is ever going to be alright again."

The resignation in her voice was something no child should ever feel. There was no more hope or life and joy within her. Just yesterday she was a regular girl navigating the path from girlhood to womanhood and now she was a tiny shell having been thrust into adulthood violently. He sighed.

"Can you tell me who did this?" he asked.

She shook her head, "A shadow," she said, "But a shadow can't really hurt you, can it?"

"No, honey," he said, "I'm pretty sure we'll find it was a man."

"Why?" The single word cut into him. He'd never understood how anyone could be that cruel to another. He'd seen cruelty for the purpose of greed and some who were like that for no other reason than they found the suffering of others amusing. But he did not understand the whys of it all. To attack her at all he didn't understand but especially the nature of the attack on someone so young she shouldn't even be thought of that way by anyone other than youngsters like Jesse who were still far too shy to act on it at all. Her age aside, Jimmy couldn't grasp how a man could take any pleasure in the act when it was born of such violence. His interest in such acts would surely disappear entirely at the sight or even sound of a woman in pain or fear.

Violet listened for an answer but there was none coming except the slight movement she knew was a shake of his head. As intimidating as his wild nature and passion sometimes seemed to her, she somehow knew he didn't have it in him to hurt a lady. She suspected often that he was possibly not nearly as hard and tough as he would have others think. Only yesterday if someone had told her she would be held tight in Jimmy Hickok's arms with him calling her "honey", she would have thought it sounded like heaven but there was no joy to be taken in this situation. His arms were warm and she could hear his heart beating loud and strong in her ear. She could only scarcely see him through her swollen eyelids. She was glad for that. To fully know the look on his face when he saw her so uncovered and with it so obvious what had happened, well, the shame would have been more than she could bear. His voice held such tenderness and no hint of looking down on the horribly deflowered girl she now was. But there was no way that any of them, or any of the boys at school for that matter would still have the slightest interest in her now that she was so soiled.

She became aware of one of his arms shifting from under her and soon she was aware of something covering her face. It was his hat.

"We're almost to town," Jimmy explained, "You don't need those busybodies there gawking at you."

Her tears renewed in response to his thoughtfulness. She tried to take comfort in the scent of him that now covered her face. Leather, gunpowder, sunshine and sweat mixed in her nostrils and there was a comfort to be found there. She thought maybe if she could live in that hat and that scent for the rest of her life she might be fine but before she could even think about how that might happen she felt the horse come to a stop and heard the approaching footsteps of another.

"Be careful with her, Kid," Jimmy said handing Violet down to his friend. "She's hurt bad enough, no reason to make her go through any more."

Violet felt new arms around her and heard Jimmy sliding off his horse while asking Buck to fetch the marshal. She could feel herself being carried into a building while the voices swirled around her. It was clear that she'd been taken to the doctor.

Kid set her on a bed and looked helplessly to Jimmy when the girl grasped desperately at his shirt. Jimmy crouched by the bed.

"It's alright Violet," Jimmy said gently, "We'll stay with you until your folks get here."

"Oh no, no, no, no," she repeated over and over. There was no way she could have her parents see her like this. They would be furious and disappointed in her. She was a disgrace to them now.

Violet felt Jimmy's gloved hands close around her own.

"I talked to your folks last night," he whispered, "They will be so glad to have you back and alive. You don't know how worried they were when they came to Teaspoon last night."

"I'm afraid," she told him.

"I know," he said, "I'll stay a bit with you if you'd like."

She nodded, "Please," she said, "And when you do go, could you thank Buck for finding me?"

"Yeah," he said glad that someone was finally going to acknowledge that it was Buck who was the hero in situations like this. "I sure will."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright those who know me or have checked my profile know I used to write crime procedural fictions in my previous fandom. It has been suggested before that I write a mysterycrime type story for TYR. So, since I still haven't had enough space to get back on track with the epic, here goes. I hope this generated a little interest. I don't know exactly how long it will be or who the bad guy is...that's kind of my process with these types of stories. I'll be investigating along with our intrepid riders and Teaspoon and figuring it out. So you can try to guess what will happen but I don't even know that so I doubt you do. Working my way into thinking of the next chapter and I am thinking that forensic countermeasures means something more substantial when Buck is conducting the investigation. Not saying he is going to catch everything they would on CSI with their luminol and such but he gives an advantage I don't think many lawmen had at that time period. Hmmmm...so interesting...-J**


	2. Chapter 2

Jimmy sat by Violet's side until her parents came in. The poor girl was barely awake after the ordeal but she held onto Jimmy's hand tight enough to leave marks. Mr. and Mrs. Markham came in after being notified that their daughter had been found. Mrs. Markham rushed to Violet's side and dropped to her knees next to the bed. She looked up at Jimmy who had worked free of Violet's death grip on his hand.

"Thank you for finding her," she said through her tears.

"I didn't find her, Ma'am," Jimmy replied, "Buck Cross was the one who tracked where she was. I just helped bring her back is all."

Jimmy wasn't sure what he was reading in her expression but she recovered and forced a sort of smile.

"Please convey our thanks to Mr. Cross then."

Well, it was hardly the level of gratitude that would have been showered on Jimmy or Kid or even Cody but it was something. Jimmy nodded to her and then stood. He patted the top of Violet's head before heading out into the bright midday sun. It was a quick walk to Teaspoon's office where Buck was leaning against the wall by Teaspoon's desk. The old man looked up at Jimmy looking far older than his actual years.

"How's she doing?" Teaspoon asked Jimmy.

"I don't really know," Jimmy answered, "Doc's taking a look at her now. She's shook up something awful."

He just shook his head unable to add anything more.

"Can she say who did it?"

"A shadow," Jimmy replied, "It was dark and she was scared. I think she really didn't see him good enough."

"I want the two of you to go back where you found her and see what you can see," Teaspoon said, "Buck, see if you can get a bead on this monster."

The two riders nodded at Teaspoon and went to do as they'd been told. Outside of town, Jimmy allowed himself a deep breath. He'd seen a good many things in his life he'd just as soon forget but this might be the worst.

"You alright?" Buck asked. He knew that carrying Violet back had to have been hard on Jimmy. He was the one talking to her and listening most closely to her tears.

"We catch this guy and string him up and I might just be," Jimmy replied and Buck nodded. He understood the sentiment as he'd not be getting the image of that poor girl curled up half naked and bloodied from his mind anytime soon if he ever managed it at all.

"Who even thinks to do that?" Buck asked.

"I can't understand it either," Jimmy answered.

They arrived at the spot where they had found Violet and dismounted in order to near the place on foot. Buck crouched down and looked at the disturbed ground near where they had first spotted the girl. From the blood on the ground he was able to reconstruct a good deal of what had happened even though it was hardly something he wanted to know the details of.

"Violet wanted me to thank you," Jimmy said out of nowhere, "You know, for finding her."

Buck looked at Jimmy with a smile even though it was marred somehow by the reason they were there.

"Her folks said thanks too but it wasn't as grateful has her thanks was."

"I didn't figure it would be," Buck replied, "Violet never looked away when I passed her in town. She always smiled and nodded to me. Fascinating sometimes, isn't it how someone so nice can come from people with such closed ideas?"

"Can you tell what all happened here?" Jimmy asked changing the subject since he had no answer to the question.

Buck walked through the scene gesturing as he went.

"She was grabbed here," he began, "Her attacker approached from here which would be behind her given the direction she was walking. He's a big guy judging from this snapped branch. She was forced down here and it looks like she put up a fight but she didn't have much hope of fending him off. He obviously punched her while she was struggling against him. I can see two distinct places where there is blood. The drops of blood around here say that he punched her more than once."

"Can you tell where he went?" Jimmy asked but he already knew the answer as he could see Buck walking away from the scene looking closely at the ground.

"I can follow to this point but then he got to this very mossy ground and it springs back after being stepped on. There's just no trail past this point."

Jimmy's shoulders slumped mirroring Buck's expression. Neither man wanted to go back to that girl in town and tell her they couldn't find this man.

"Well, maybe he just ran off," Jimmy said more to himself than to Buck. "He probably just saw an opportunity and he's long gone and won't come back here. There's always a chance he thought she saw him. He won't stick around."

Buck didn't look so sure but then he didn't think Jimmy was entirely convinced either. In fact, he was sure Jimmy was trying to sell himself on the theory more so than anything else.

The two men returned to their horses and ultimately to town. Teaspoon was waiting for them and could tell by the looks on their faces that they hadn't found the man. When the two reached Teaspoon Jimmy reiterated his thoughts that the man may have moved on. Teaspoon had the same uneasy feeling his riders did but then Jimmy's theory made sense.

"How's Violet?" Jimmy asked Teaspoon.

"Doc says she'll be okay in time," he said, "Well, what he said was her injuries would heal. We can hope she'll be alright eventually. She's home with her parents."

Jimmy and Buck turned to head back to the station knowing there wasn't much else for them to do. They paused when they heard their names being called and turned to see who was calling to them. They saw Carrie Dudley headed their way. She held out a pie to Buck.

"This is for both of you," she said, "For finding Vi. She's my best friend."

Carrie was nervous to talk to these men she'd only admired from afar but they had to know how grateful she was they had brought her dearest friend in the world back to her. Once Buck had taken the pie from her hands she threw her arms around his middle and hugged him tight.

On the surface Buck looked taken aback by the gesture and offered a light pat on the back in return but to Jimmy who'd gotten to know Buck's moods over their time working together, it was evident that the other man was greatly moved as was Jimmy himself when the girl turned and hugged him as well.

Carrie didn't know what had possessed her to hug the men and she hated the circumstances that even gave her the courage to talk to them but she would never, as long as she lived forget the way they felt in her arms. The sweet and almost shy way that Buck patted her. She understood he didn't want others to think he was being improper in how he treated her. Jimmy had hugged her back tightly and that was enough to make her disregard the pat he gave her head when they separated. It was a gesture that spoke of their age differences but she paid it no mind. She was too proud of herself to have talked to them and hugged them.

She didn't know what to say after letting go of Jimmy so she just ran off. The two men watched her a bit and then looked to the pie and to each other. Jimmy broke into a smile.

"Hungry?" he asked, "Because you know I haven't eaten at all today."

"You know I haven't either," answered Buck, "Think we ought to just split that pie?"

"Well, we could share it with the others but then it was given to us."

"And I'm pretty sure she made it just for us," agreed Buck.

They both went back to the station and found that the mulberry pie went a long way to getting them past the sight of Violet Markham as they had found her in the woods.

No one spoke openly of the incident in the woods although there was plenty of talk and speculation around the town. Two days passed and Jimmy and Buck had gone about their work like usual although the looks they shared spoke volumes.

Then Jesse came home one day from school with questions and a visitor for them. It was Carrie Dudley. He found Jimmy first and then went in search of Buck as well. The four of them all sat at the table in the bunkhouse and the two riders stared at the table as looking into Carrie's eyes which were filling with tears was just too hard to do.

"What happened to Violet?" Jesse asked.

Buck and Jimmy looked at each other uneasily. The talk among the town usually stopped immediately at the awareness of children but still somehow they thought that Carrie would have known what had happened to her friend.

"Her parents won't let me see her," she answered their unasked questions.

The two men sighed and wondered for a moment if it was their place to tell but then they knew that the two young people in front of them would be kinder than the people in town had been. Jimmy had overheard a couple of women talking just the day before and if they'd been men he would have punched them both.

"She was attacked," Jimmy said at last, "She was hurt pretty bad from what I saw."

"Who would hurt Violet?" Jesse asked. Violet was a nice girl and really pretty. He couldn't figure why anyone would want to hurt her.

"We don't know who did it other than it was a man," answered Buck.

"How do you know that?" Carrie asked.

"It had to be someone big judging by the way the undergrowth was disturbed," Buck said, "And the nature of the injuries."

Carrie and Jesse both looked puzzled at that comment so Jimmy tried to explain better.

"She was," he began not knowing exactly how to say it. "Well, he, this man I mean, he forced himself on her."

The young people both recoiled at that and then Carrie started to cry and Jesse put an arm around her. It was a gesture that might have brought a smile from the men across the table at the knowledge of their young friend growing up but the reason for his comforting of her kept those thoughts at bay.

It was about that time when Ike leaned into the bunkhouse and signed that Teaspoon wanted them in town right away.

"What is it, Ike?" Jimmy asked, "Did he say?"

Ike shook his head and signed, 'It must be bad though, he wants all of us.'

Buck looked over at the kids at the table, "Jesse, can you see to it that Carrie gets home safe?"

Jesse nodded.

"I mean it," Buck said, "See her right to her door."

Jimmy picked up on Buck's unease and unbuckled one of his gun belts.

"Get this back to me once she's home safe," he said and couldn't even take any pleasure in the wide eyes of the young man.

Buck and Jimmy headed toward Teaspoon's office.

"Why'd you give him a gun, Jimmy?" Buck asked though he was fairly certain he knew.

"I guess I came to the same conclusion you did," Jimmy answered, "I must've been wrong when I thought this guy just ran off never to be heard from again. Jesse's not that big of a kid and the size we figure this man to be, well, he could overpower Jesse right quick if he wanted at Carrie."

"That's what I figured," Buck said nodding. They reached the marshal's office to find all their fellow riders save Lou who was out on a run. Kid was pacing and was beside himself with worry.

"Now don't you worry, Kid," Teaspoon was assuring the man, "For starters, no one outside of us knows Lou ain't what she seems and she's on horseback and not on foot which makes her harder to catch. She's the lightest of you and Lightning ain't no slow poke. Plus," he added, "She's armed."

"What happened?" Jimmy asked unnerved that anyone was even considering that Lou might be in danger.

"A couple of kids playing hooky just found Amy McAlister's body at the edge of the woods," Teaspoon told them somberly, "Her dress was torn the same way as the Markham girl's and it looks like she was hurt in the same way right down to the split lip and black eyes."

"How did she die?" Buck asked.

"Strangled," Teaspoon answered, "I didn't let this information out before 'cause I was trying to salvage a little of the poor girl's privacy but she had handprints on her neck too."

"So was killing Amy an accident?" asked Cody who had been admiring the new assistant to the town's seamstress for a few weeks. "Or did he mean to kill Violet?"

"I don't know, son," Teaspoon said with a far away and thinking tone of voice, "I just don't know."

Jimmy and Buck looked at each other and shared a thought that they did know and it made them sick to think it.

Teaspoon sighed thinking he might just be getting too old for this job, "You boys need to head on out to where they found Amy. Look for any sign you can think of that might say who this would be. Buck, see if you can tell if she was really killed that close to the edge of the woods or if maybe she was moved."

The young men all headed for the door.

"Jimmy," Teaspoon called, "I need you to come with me."

"Sure," Jimmy said with a shrug, "Where are we going?"

"I need to question Violet Markham," the older man said, "She might have remembered something else."

Jimmy was usually alright with anything Teaspoon asked even though he did grumble a good deal from time to time but he really didn't want to face poor Violet again. He was only just getting to a point where he could sleep without the sight of how they'd found her and her tiny little whimpers pulling him from his slumber.

"Why me?"

"She likes you," Teaspoon said.

"I don't think she likes much of anyone at all right now," Jimmy argued.

"Probably not," Teaspoon agreed, "But you took care of her and brought her to safety. She feels safer around you."

There was no arguing the point as Jimmy remembered how the girl had clung to his hand. The two men rode to the Markham place in silence.

Meanwhile the rest of the riders were at the place where Amy McAlister's body had been found.

Cody looked down at the places where the blood was heaviest on the ground. His suspicions that Amy was a nice and virtuous girl were confirmed by the placement of these pools of blood. It made him sick that she'd never known a man's touch until the night before and that brutal violence was all she would ever know of how things could be between a man and woman. He walked away and bent over emptying the contents of his stomach onto the ground.

Noah walked over and put a hand on Cody's back.

"Are you going to be alright?" Noah asked him.

"She was so shy when I danced with her," Cody said, "She blushed to take my hand when I asked her. She should have known some gentleness. She shouldn't have ever been used so and then left out in the open like that."

"I know," Noah said tenderly. He too remembered the dance where Cody had asked the young lady to dance. They had figured Amy to be maybe all of eighteen and she did look very innocent. It was true that no woman should be so used and then just thrown away as if she did not matter but it seemed especially wrong when it was a girl like Amy or Violet.

Jimmy trudged up the steps to the Markham porch behind Teaspoon like a child about to receive punishment. He really was wishing that it had been Kid who'd found her and carried her home. Kid would be so much better at this than Jimmy felt he would be. Teaspoon knocked on the door and waited. Mr. Markham opened the door a little and peered out then opened it fully when he saw who was standing there.

"What can I do for you Marshal?"

"I hate to ask it of you Tom but I need to talk to Violet," Teaspoon replied.

"She doesn't remember anything," Mr. Markham said.

"There's been another attack," Teaspoon informed him, "Amy McAlister the seamstress's assistant. I really need to see Violet. Even something she doesn't think means much could be a great help."

"Why don't you just ask Miss McAlister?"

"She's dead, Tom," Teaspoon informed him.

Mr. Markham looked upset but still was reluctant to let the men inside to talk to his daughter. Then Mrs. Markham appeared behind her husband.

"Mr. Hickok," she said and forced a smile. "I was just about to come see you. Violet has been asking for you and that Mr. Cross."

Her expression soured some when she mentioned Buck but she tried to hide it.

"Well," Jimmy told her, "We actually came to see Violet. We wanted to check in on her and ask her a couple of questions."

"What kind of questions?" she asked suddenly defensive.

"What she might have heard or seen before or after what happened to her," he said knowing that asking her about the actual attack was not going to result in anything but upsetting the girl unnecessarily.

Mrs. Markham placed a hand on her husband's shoulder and pulled him gently out of the way of Teaspoon and Jimmy. The two men were led to a room down the hall where Violet was resting on a bed. Some of the swelling had gone down around her eyes but they were still angry looking and her nose had swollen worse. Jimmy sighed and went into the room ahead of Teaspoon.

Violet heard someone enter her room and was bracing herself to deal with more of her mother's hovering. She was grateful her parents hadn't mentioned what was done to her but still her mother was always right there and she couldn't even go stay in her dream world where those handsome riders took care of her and protected her, where nothing like this ever could happen because at least one of them was always close by. When her mother did leave her for a while Violet dreamed of spending time with Buck and Jimmy and those dreams ended with her marrying one or the other of them. He would profess to her that what happened didn't change a thing and she was still beautiful and perfect in his eyes. She knew she was silly and neither one of them would ever want to see her again much less think about courting her when she came of a proper age. They had been kind to her but it was because she was hurt and only that.

Nothing could have surprised her more than looking up and seeing Jimmy Hickok enter the room with Marshal Hunter trailing behind him. She tried to smile but her lips were still to split and swollen to accomplish the feat.

Jimmy sat in the chair by her side and helped her prop up to sitting with the pillows on her bed. She winced a little before readjusting her sitting position. Jimmy took note and thought of what he could do to this monster if he ever caught him.

"How are you feeling?" Jimmy asked concerned.

"Better," she answered but he could tell it wasn't better by very much.

"Are you better enough to answer some questions the marshal has?"

"I can try but I don't remember very much," she said wishing she knew more if only to keep him by her side for just a little longer. She didn't understand why she wanted him so close or even why she dreamt of marrying one of them. She knew what came with marriage and the very thought of ever doing that again made her sick to her stomach. Still, she thought being loved and cared for and protected also came with marriage and even with courting if the man courting you was honorable and good.

Jimmy rose and allowed Teaspoon the chair at the bedside but wanted to pull the older man away when he saw Violet trying so hard not to recoil. Teaspoon saw her reaction too and scooted the chair a little farther from the bed to allow her some space. He knew right then that he was getting to old for this job when this was what the world was coming to. Hell, maybe he was even too old for the world at all if there were men going around hurting little girls and young women like this. He just didn't know what to think of anything anymore. He tried to think of the task at hand and sort his thoughts which were in a jumble. Finally he took a deep breath and said the girl's name gently to draw her attention to him and then he began his questions.

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot how taxing these kinds of stories can be...I know Jimmy didn't typically hand over one of his guns but Jesse didn't carry a weapon and I couldn't let anything happen to Carrie. Violet will need her friend if she's to get any kind of better and the bad guy seems to have gotten right what he meant to do all along. Oh grusome crime scenes...please stop haunting me! <strong>

**On a completely unrelated matter, pina colada Starburst candies are ever so lovely. So yeah...guess we'll have to see what comes of an old west version of a cognitive interview and what the boys turn up where Amy was found.-J**


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't need to ask about what happened so much as what came before and after," Teaspoon said trying to reassure the girl that she didn't have to talk to two men about such a thing.

Violet nodded.

"You left Carrie's house and walked into the woods," Teaspoon began, "What were you thinking about?"

Jimmy had seen this before. He knew that by talking about other more distanced aspects then it would relax her enough to be able to recall things that she was trying to keep from her mind.

"I, well, I was a little jumpy because I don't normally take that route after dark," she started, "I was afraid I'd be in trouble for getting home late though. Carrie was worried about me going through the woods and I told her she was silly. I was nervous though and I thought it was because she made me worry with her worry. Maybe a part of me knew though."

"You say jumpy, can you explain that?" Teaspoon prodded.

"Every bird that flew off made me jump and more than once I jumped at the twigs under my own feet," she answered, "After a bit I felt more comfortable though."

"What made you feel more comfortable?"

"I-I don't really remember," she said and both men took note of the faraway look in her eyes. She did remember and wasn't telling for some reason. Teaspoon looked to prod her more but Jimmy spoke up.

"Teaspoon," he said catching the other man's attention, "Violet looks like she could use a glass of water."

Teaspoon caught the look in Jimmy's eye and stood.

"I'll go see if her ma can get her one," the marshal said.

Jimmy took the seat and pulled it close to Violet's bedside. He could see her fear leave just a little as he neared her. There shouldn't be any reason for her to feel safe around a man she barely knew and one with his reputation besides. But it made him feel a little good to know that she did feel safe with him.

"You do remember what you were thinking about, don't you, Violet?" he asked gently.

"I'd rather not say," she said, "It's embarrassing."

"Does it have anything to do with why you thought we'd been there through the night with you?"

Well, if they weren't put off by her age or what had happened to her or even what she'd look like once the swelling went down, all of the riders would see her as some crazy, pathetic child once they heard this. But there wasn't any use in lying and Jimmy sure wasn't going to stop asking the question.

"Sometimes when I'm alone I imagine that you and the others are with me, talking to me," she lowered her head ashamed that he would know such a thing. "I was scared in the woods and then in my mind you all were walking with me and I felt safer. I'm so stupid."

"I don't think so at all," he told her, "It's kind of flattering that we might make someone feel safe."

"You won't tell the other riders will you?" she asked desperately.

"No," he told her, "I won't even tell the marshal. "So we were there walking with you. Were we still there in your head when he came up to you?"

She nodded.

"I heard something break behind me and it was a big stick or a branch or something and I think it was Buck in my head who told me someone big was there," she said getting more comfortable with his knowing her secret.

"Did we stay with you?" he asked and she nodded. "What more did we say?"

"You and all the others kept telling me to fight him and to scream," she said her eyes filling, "I couldn't scream though. I thought I could see Ike looking sadly at me like he understood needing to say something and not being able to. I know he wasn't there but I just knew he would understand. I know I don't even know you all but sometimes I guess I feel like I do. I fought as much as I could but he was so strong and then his hands closed around my neck and then everything went away."

That confirmed what Jimmy and Buck had feared all along. The man had thought he had killed her and that had been his intent.

"Do you trust me, Violet?" Jimmy asked.

"Of course I do," she said, "You might not have really been there when it happened but it was really you and Buck that found me and you both were so gentle."

"Can you close your eyes for me?"

She looked at him uncertain but did as he asked. Jimmy leaned over her and spoke very softly.

"I know you didn't see him clear and that's just fine, honey, but I need to know what else you felt. What you heard, what you smelled, everything. Any little bit could be real important."

"His hands were rough," she said shakily, "I don't just mean how he touched me but they were rough like when a man works with his hands and they get calluses. He didn't talk to me but I could hear an owl nearby and his breathing was ragged and then he made other noises."

Jimmy saw the blush come to her cheeks at her embarrassment.

"It's alright, honey," he reassured her, "What else was there?"

"Whiskey," she said, "He smelled of whiskey and cigar smoke. And his clothes smelled like sweat and horses."

"You're doing real good, Violet," Jimmy told her, "I know you passed out when he strangled you, did you notice anything when you woke back up again?"

"It was dark and I was alone and cold but I didn't care so much about the cold. You know how my clothes were but I didn't even care enough to pull my skirt back where it belonged," she paused and looked shocked at what Jimmy and Buck might have seen.

"You were covered enough," Jimmy told her and even if she hadn't been, he would have lied right then for her. In truth, he hadn't seen anything at all but he sure wouldn't say if he had.

"Um," she began again, "I was alone and I wished you and the riders would be there but you weren't right away. I fell asleep again but when I woke there you all were telling me I was brave. I remember you looked at me and I know it wasn't you, it was my own mind trying to find some comfort but you said it was okay and you'd come for me. When you and Buck came, I didn't even know what to think but it was like that little dream came true."

Jimmy patted her hand and Violet opened her eyes to him.

"Did I do alright?" she asked.

"You sure did," he told her, "I'm proud of you."

"Have you seen Carrie?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact she got Jesse to bring her to the station today to ask about you," he said, "She was real worried for you."

"My parents aren't letting her come visit are they?"

"They're just trying to protect you," Jimmy said though he wasn't sure that protecting her from a sweet girl like Carrie was quite serving the purpose they meant. He looked up from his hands in his lap when he heard her bitter laugh.

"What's left to protect?" she asked him, "The worst has already happened."

Jimmy couldn't bring himself to tell her that things could have been so much worse. She'd learn that in time as it was and he didn't have the heart for it to be him to tell her. He looked to see her studying him through her still swollen eyelids.

"You're hiding something," Violet said, "What is it?"

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Jimmy answered, "You should just think about resting and getting better."

"Please, Jimmy," she said softly, "After everything that happened, please. Everyone is tiptoeing around me like I'm going to break. I think I would have by now if I was going to. I know you think I'm just a little kid but well, I'm not sure I get to be that anymore. Please, I'm begging you to be the one person who tells me the truth."

"The man who hurt you just hurt someone else last night," he said at last.

"How is she?"

"Honey, she's dead," Jimmy said as softly as he could.

"He wanted to kill me too, didn't he?"

"You passed out and he thought he'd done it," Jimmy told her. He felt bad being the one but she looked solemnly up at him.

"Thank you," she said.

"I should be letting you get back to your rest," Jimmy said getting up from the chair.

"Jimmy," she whispered as if she was afraid someone was listening, "Would you hug me please?"

He looked at her a moment as he wondered why she would ask it of him.

"When you carried me to town," she explained, "I knew I was safe. I knew you wouldn't hurt me and the man who had couldn't anymore. I need to feel that again. I know it's silly."

She wasn't sure if it was right to ask it of him but she did need to feel safe and her parents hovering over her making her feel freakish wasn't doing it. Violet didn't dare look at him after making her request but she did feel the mattress shift as he sat on the edge and when she did dare to look it was right into his eyes. His arms went around her and she felt safe for the first time in days.

Jimmy wasn't sure about hugging Violet at all but she had sounded so in need and he guessed that she would know what she needed better than anyone. She clung to him and a part of him felt good that he could be there for her. So much of his life had been spent destroying those around him. To be able to be part of someone's healing felt really good. Just before he released her, he spoke.

"If you still need to pretend I'm with you when I'm not, that's fine," he said, "And I won't tell the other guys but if I did I know they'd say the same thing. You shouldn't be all alone right now."

He let go of her and placed a quick kiss on her forehead before helping her readjust her pillows so she could lie down.

"Will you come back to see me?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, "Maybe I can bring one or two of the others next time."

She tried for a smile again but her swollen mouth would not allow it. Jimmy saw a smile anyway and returned it. He made his way down the hall to where Teaspoon was talking to Mr. and Mrs. Markham. Teaspoon looked up at Jimmy.

"Everything okay, son?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jimmy answered, "She's resting now."

Jimmy walked to Mrs. Markham and spoke softly just to her.

"Violet wanted me to ask you if she could see her friend Carrie," he said, "I don't think she knew how to ask you."

He was lying and he knew it but he really felt that the girl needed a friend and she seemed so hurt at the thought that maybe Carrie was avoiding her. Under other circumstances he wouldn't have meddled but it seemed the right thing to do.

The woman nodded and Jimmy knew he'd been right that she just wanted to protect her daughter and thought she was doing the right thing by keeping the other girl away. He didn't have kids of his own and doubted he ever would. He couldn't imagine what it must be like to try to make the right choices for them. He didn't think the Markham's were handling this right but then they were doing better than his own parents had in that they were at least attempting to do the right thing for her. There was no doubt these people loved their daughter and weren't the type who would shun her for what she couldn't control. It wasn't her fault after all. Those who would think ill of her for what someone else did just had no logic at all.

Teaspoon and Jimmy bid their farewells to the Markham's and headed back to the marshal's office knowing that's where the others would be heading once they had finished looking over the place where Amy McAlister had been found.

During the short trip back to his office Teaspoon looked over at Jimmy to see the toll this whole affair was taking on the young man. Teaspoon would always look on all his riders as boys, with the exception of Lou, he'd never be able to see her as a boy again but she'd never truly be a woman in his eyes either. These were the children he'd not raised with any of his wives. He knew Jimmy could take care of himself in a fight but this was far different than cold cocking someone or even shooting them. Sure taking a life had never stopped weighing on the man no matter how he tried to put on otherwise. But this was something no one should bear witness to. There was an evil in what had transpired in the woods and that evil was going to wound every one of them in some way or another.

"What was she hiding, Jimmy?" Teaspoon asked.

"Nothing important to finding the man that did this," Jimmy answered, "Just the daydreams of a young girl. I told her I wouldn't tell that part. She did remember a few things might be helpful though."

"Careful with her," Teaspoon said beginning to understand something Jimmy might be overlooking.

"I been nothing but careful with her, Teaspoon," Jimmy said not understanding at all. He'd carried her tight to him from the woods so none of her injuries would be bumped against a saddle. He'd held her hand until her parents arrived because she was so scared. He was keeping her confidences to spare her embarrassment. He didn't know how much more careful her could be with her.

Teaspoon didn't say anymore as they neared the town proper and his office where the other riders were already waiting. He hoped he was wrong or that if he was right that the situation would somehow right itself before it became a problem.

The both of them entered the office and poured themselves coffee before sitting down to share information and see what they could figure out.

"Buck," Teaspoon began, "What did you all find out there?"

"She was killed where we found her," Buck replied, "Too much blood for her to not have been. But she wasn't grabbed there. She wasn't even in the woods when she was taken. Amy was brought into the woods."

"We thought maybe he felt a need for privacy," Cody interjected, "Or maybe he just feels more comfortable in the woods."

"And we were wondering," Kid added, "Did anything get brought into town with the body? Any clothing maybe?"

"Just what was on her body," Teaspoon said, "Why?"

"Her um," Kid stammered embarrassed to say the words, "Unmentionables, they weren't near where she was found. Violet's were just laying next to her, weren't they?"

Buck and Jimmy both nodded as they had found her torn pantaloons not two yards from where they had found the girl.

"Why would he take those?" Cody wondered out loud.

"Maybe he wants a souvenir," offered Noah.

* * *

><p><strong>wow...so yeah...that is pretty much what's known as a cognitive interview. Still so far from figuring out who did this. But little pieces of the puzzle are coming together. Oh yeah, serial killers often take souvenirs...real common. Oh poor, poor Violet. I just don't know all what to do with her. Poor dear.<strong>

**And I do apologize for it taking so long to get this posted. I really didn't get much writing done today. I was visiting a sick friend while my son did some chores for her. She and her husband have been so overtaxed with her illness that there has been so much they couldn't get done that needed doing. And she's all stuck in the house all the time so we needed to just visit and talk girl stuff for a while. And then when I got home, the Red Wings game was on and they actually won and I was so amazed that I just sat watching the post game show in stunned silence. Then the Big Bang Theory was on like 3 or 4 episodes in a row and I am totally addicted to that show. Then The Grinch came on and even though I think it is really premature to be airing The Grinch, I started watching it anyway but then they went and cut the first verse right out of the You're a Mean One Mr. Grinch song and I turned it off...I own it on DVD and apparently I'll be watching that one this year as TBS is intent on hacking it to bits. Some things ought to remain sacred in this crazy world. So, once disgusted with TBS and their treatment of a holiday classic, I finally got to writing. So, yeah, sorry. But here it is anyway. Tell me what you think.-J**


	4. Chapter 4

Jimmy related what he learned from questioning Violet omitting the parts where she pretended the guys were there. It wasn't hard to leave that out as it wasn't really all that pertinent to the topic at hand.

"So we have a heavy drinker who does manual labor," Noah mused, "That doesn't really shrink our list of suspects very much, does it?"

"Though you'd figure he was doing his drinking in the saloon," Kid interjected, "A man with callused hands probably isn't a cigar smoker especially if he's sitting home with a bottle. He might have indulged in the saloon or just gotten the smell on him from sitting in there."

The rest nodded. Teaspoon pondered a moment.

"That's good thinking, Kid. How about you and Jimmy go on down to the saloon and see if Clyde remembers seeing anyone that looked a bit off or who was drinking all by himself. I have a hard time seeing this guy laughing and drinking with friends and then doing something like this."

Kid and Jimmy wandered down the boardwalk a ways until they heard the ruckus from inside. The evening's activities were hardly in full swing but they were starting to get going as the sun was getting lower on the horizon. The men walked over to the bar where Clyde was filling glasses on a tray for Delilah, one of the waitresses to take over to a table of men playing a somber and highly contentious game of poker.

"A couple of sarsaparillas, boys?" Clyde asked amiably. He had seen them partake once or twice in something harder but rarely.

Jimmy shook his head, "We're here about what's been happening in the woods."

Clyde frowned and shook his own head.

"Terrible," he said, "First that poor Markham girl and then Amy. Amy was a real nice girl; there was no way she deserved what happened to her."

"Trust me when I say that no one, nice girl or not deserves what happened to those two," Jimmy said.

"A couple of nights ago," Kid began feeling no more sense in small talk about the misfortunes of the two young ladies. "That would have been Tuesday night. Do you remember anyone in here really tying one on? He wouldn't have made a scene probably but he would have been drinking heavy and probably off by himself."

Clyde thought about it.

"There was a couple who'd fit that bill," he said at last, "One I ain't never seen in here before and never seen around town either. The other was Harry Cole."

Kid and Jimmy looked at each other. They didn't figure it likely it was Harry Cole. He was a lawyer and his hands had likely never known a callous and besides he couldn't have been much over five foot eight and surely didn't weigh more than a hundred fifty pounds. They'd talk to him anyway but doubted it would yield much.

"The other guy," Jimmy asked, "What did he look like?"

"Big," said Clyde, "Like real big. Dark hair looked to need a washing. He wore a mustache and his clothes looked to need a washing too. And like I said, he was big. Six and a half feet tall at least and must've weighed near to three hundred pounds."

Now that sounded like their guy.

"You've never seen him before?" Kid asked.

"No," Clyde said, "Nor since. I ain't never seen him here in town at all."

The two men left the saloon and wondered how in the world they were going to find this guy no one knew.

"Well, we know who it is now," Jimmy said stating their thoughts aloud. "Too bad we don't know who it is."

"Yeah," agreed Kid with a wry smile.

They went back to Teaspoon's office to find Lou had returned from her ride and Rachel had brought them dinner.

"You boys find anything out," Teaspoon inquired.

Kid and Jimmy filled him in on what they had learned from Clyde. Teaspoon pondered the predicament for a bit and then looked to Cody.

"You go on over to the printer's and have them write up a notice that we're having a town meeting tomorrow afternoon. I think one-no two o'clock should give people ample time to find out about it."

Cody nodded and was on his way. He passed Jesse in the doorway who came quickly over and handed Jimmy back his gun.

"What took you so long?" Jimmy asked him, "It's not safe to dawdle right now."

"I wasn't dawdling," Jesse said, "I took Carrie straight home and Mrs. Dudley insisted I stay for dinner."

Jimmy buckled the gun belt around his hips.

"What did I miss?" Jesse asked seeing the serious faces of his friends.

The riders all looked around like they weren't sure if they should disclose the information to a boy but Buck and Jimmy knew that Jesse already knew a great deal.

"There was another attack," Buck told the boy and proceeded to tell him of the discovery of Amy McAlister's body.

"I'm glad you had me walk Carrie home," Jesse said when he's heard the whole story.

Jimmy smiled, "I would have thought you'd be glad to walk Carrie home under any circumstances."

Jesse blushed in answer and the others sort of chuckled. They all made their way back to the station and it was by and large a quiet night for all of them. They made certain that Rachel locked her doors and had a shotgun handy even though the man committing the crimes had never invaded someone's house. Kid and Lou got into an argument over whether or not she should keep riding while the murderer was still at large. Lou won with the argument that if she stopped riding someone might notice and they'd have to explain why and she might have to let her secret be known and that would put her in even greater danger. Kid wasn't sure he followed all of her logic but he gave in and quit hassling her about her rides.

Jimmy didn't sleep much that night. Every time he closed his eyes he saw Violet. He saw her as she had been in the woods and as she was in her bed at home. He knew how she should have been. She should have been out picking flowers with her friend Carrie and talking about boys and dreaming of their weddings and becoming mothers someday and all those things that young girls on the cusp of womanhood are allowed to dream of. Of course he only needed to look across at Lou's bunk to see proof that not all girls are allowed the dreams they ought to have. Hell, he knew his own sisters didn't have the childhoods they should have either and he was at least a little responsible for that. But still nothing had happened to those women anything like what had happened to Violet. At least he didn't think so. Right about then a thought occurred to Jimmy that made his blood boil. Maybe that's why Lou was so intent on hiding being a girl when they met her. Maybe someone took advantage of her being a girl. He shook his head because there was no way he could even consider that possibility. Jimmy tossed and turned a bit longer before getting up and walking out onto the porch and taking a seat. Maybe some fresh night air would help clear his mind enough that he could sleep.

He was sitting there a while and not feeling any more settled when he heard the door open behind him and nearly jumped out of his skin. Jimmy whipped his head around and saw Lou standing there looking apologetic for having startled him.

"What're you doing up?" he asked.

"I don't think anyone in there is sleeping sound," she replied, "I sort of woke up and saw you weren't in your bunk. I got worried. Thought maybe you had gone running off on your own trying to catch this guy or something."

Jimmy chuckled a bit, "I don't think I carry the right weapons to take down prey that big. I'd probably need Cody and we'd never succeed in sneaking anywhere with his mouth."

Lou smiled along and sat in another chair before becoming serious.

"Do you want to talk about this?"

"Talk about what?" he asked.

"Whatever has you not even trying to sleep anymore," she said simply, "I know you carried Violet back and I know you're the one she trusts to talk to now. That's got to be tough."

"It is," he agreed, "This isn't how things ought to be for a girl like her. And her parents, they must have thought they'd done the right things to keep her safe. Her father's a banker and they have a nice home and all. There's no way they could have imagined this."

"No," she said, "It's not how things ought to be."

Jimmy studied Lou's face and he thought he might be imagining something but had to be sure.

"Lou," he said tentatively, "I need to ask you something and it's okay to not answer but I have to ask anyway. Do you understand what Violet's going through? I don't mean like you're a girl and you can imagine kind of understanding. I mean can you relate?"

Lou looked at her hands in her lap and felt the tears prick at her eyes. She'd never told anyone what happened. She never planned on telling anyone but then she never thought she'd find family like this. Jimmy was like a brother to her and he'd surely never think ill of her for any reason. She'd seen the tenderness when he talked about Violet and how wrong it was for her to be dealing with something like this. If anyone was to know it might as well be Jimmy.

"Yes," she whispered, "I know exactly how she feels. I wasn't any older than she is."

Jimmy was instantly sorry he'd asked. He wanted to punch something or go shoot something but it was the middle of the night and he couldn't risk waking the others and besides, Lou's voice was shaky like she was about to cry. He knew he'd made her think on something she didn't really want to and he was the one who needed to be there for her.

Lou was looking everywhere but at her friend. Suddenly she felt more exposed than she ever had and it had nothing to do with sitting on a porch in her long johns. Even though she knew that it was common knowledge among the others that she and Kid had been intimate, somehow it was worse having one of them know what had been taken from her. It made her feel dirty every time she thought about what Wicks had done in a way she could never feel about anything she'd done by choice. Finally Lou couldn't take the quiet anymore. She had to hear something from Jimmy even if it confirmed her worst thoughts about herself.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" she asked.

"I don't even know what to say to you," he said and Lou was certain she'd misjudged him and that the words he was trying to assemble would be hurtful. "I think of all the joking we do around here, even once we knew you was a girl. It seems insensitive to even say those things around a girl but especially now. I'm sorry, Lou."

"You don't think I'm trash?" she asked.

"How could I think that?" he countered, "Is that what he made you think you were?"

"That's how I felt," she replied looking at the floor of the porch.

"Please tell me you don't still," he said.

"Sometimes I do," Lou admitted, "But most of the time I don't even think about it anymore. I feel like I have a home and a family. I guess that'll be gone now too, now that you know."

"Lou," Jimmy said, "I won't tell anyone else and you're still as much family to me as you were before. I'd like to go and find this fellow who did that to you and have a long talk about how a lady should be treated."

Lou smiled and somehow knew Jimmy was still going to be that big brother she'd long seen him as. She often balked at any of the men, especially Kid, getting protective of her but sometimes it was nice to know that one of them would take up and fight for her honor.

"Oh where were you when this happened?" Lou wondered out loud.

"Busy failing my own sisters," he replied.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself, Jimmy," Lou told him, "You were just a kid yourself. You needed to go try to find where you fit in the world. I still don't think you've quite found it though. You know those Colts aren't real family."

"I know," he said sighing, "But I can't cause them pain."

"Is that all you think you're capable of?" she asked.

"Seems like it is," Jimmy answered.

"Remember when we had to go on that ride and I was all upset about Kid and that schoolteacher?" she asked and Jimmy nodded. "You were dealing with some hurt

yourself but you still found a way to cheer me up."

"And nearly get you killed as I recall," he added remembering the sight of her helpless with the noose around her neck.

"But you saved me and that's what was important."

"No," he argued, "What's important is that if you was with anyone else you wouldn't have been in danger at all."

"That's not the important part to me," she said softly, "What I care about most is how you always have patience for me and whatever silly little problem I'm having. You never look down on me and you never treat me like I can't do anything or like I need to be wrapped in cotton all the time or I might break. Even tonight, you helped argue my point with Kid."

The two sat there a while longer in silence before Lou spoke.

"Were you wondering the whole time about this?" she asked.

"It occurred to me after I turned in that maybe that's the real reason you were so intent on pretending to be a boy."

"There's a lot of advantages to not being a girl," she said, "One of which happens to be that men don't try to force themselves on you. I also found I could earn more this way. The jobs a woman can get don't pay much."

"I don't imagine they do," Jimmy said and yawned.

"Feeling better?" Lou asked, "You should try to sleep a little. I think the days are going to be especially long until we catch this guy."

"I think I can sleep but I'm not sure I feel any better," he said.

"Well, then here's your thought to sleep on," Lou offered, "I hardly think about it anymore and every time I do I believe a little more that it wasn't my fault. I know that's the truth but it's hard to get to the point of believing. It happens though and if it did for me having no one to talk to, well it'll surely happen for Violet. I know you're worrying about her."

Jimmy nodded and they both went back into the bunkhouse and soon joined their friends in fitful sleep.

The next morning was like most others with breakfast being made and chores to be done. Though for the men and women at the station it didn't feel like a normal day at all. There was no playful banter. Even Cody did his work without complaint. The cloud that hung over them all was almost visible to the naked eye. Once the chores were done, Noah left for his scheduled ride and the rest headed into town to help Teaspoon ready things for the town meeting.

People filed into the meeting chattering among themselves. The riders could make out comments about Violet and Amy and the beginning of wild rumors that Teaspoon could hopefully put a stop to. Once the hall was filled and Teaspoon figured everyone was there who was coming he stood in front of the hall and held his arms up to try to get the attention of those assembled. When that didn't quiet things enough he let out a loud whistle which got the desired result as everyone looked to him.

"I want to thank you all for coming out today," he began, "I know you all probably had things you'd rather be doing and I wouldn't ask this of you if it wasn't important. Now in the last week we've had two violent attacks happen right around here. One was a murder."

There was a gasp that went up at that and Teaspoon didn't understand it at all since he was hardly telling anyone anything they didn't already know. But he held his hands up again to signal for quiet.

"Now I got a couple of things to talk about here," Teaspoon started again, "The first thing is that we need to try to keep our folks here safe. Given the nature of the attacks, we know the person who did these things is a man and he's only interested in attacking women. So far he hasn't attacked anyone where she lives but the second victim was snatched from outside the woods and dragged into the woods. We are asking that the women of Rock Creek not go anywhere alone. We are saying especially after dark but really all the time. Now this even applies to our young ladies heading to and from school. They need a man or much older boy to walk with them. Anyone who doesn't have anyone to do this for them needs only to see me and I or one of my boys will make sure your womenfolk get where they need to get to safely. Is that clear to everyone here?"

Teaspoon waited a bit and when no one had anything to say he continued.

"The other thing I wanted to talk about is that we know a few things about this man. Unfortunately not near enough to arrest him right yet. I'm going to turn things over to a couple of my boys and they'll tell you what you need to know."

Teaspoon nodded to Kid and Jimmy who stepped forward.

"Well," Jimmy started, "We know he is a big man. Based on some evidence at the scene and then we have a description of the man we believe is responsible and they both confirm that he is a very large man."

"The description we have is a dark haired man with a mustache," Kid added, "We think he is somewhere around six and a half feet tall and in the neighborhood of three hundred pounds."

"Now the one person who saw him hadn't ever seen him around town before and does not know who this man is," Jimmy clarified, "We do know a few other things about him and we're hoping that someone does know this man or knows someone who knows him. When he drinks, his drink of choice is whiskey and he will have a cigar or two if he's in the saloon. We also know he seems to feel most comfortable in or near the woods."

"Also," Kid said, "He takes souvenirs. So if anyone notices someone with certain items of women's clothing that he has no reason to have, he may be our man."

"If you think you know who this is," Jimmy cautioned, "Please do not confront him. The level of violence we have seen so far, I would hate to see happen to anyone here. Just come tell us and let Marshal Hunter figure out how to handle it."

With that the meeting was over and the assembled townsfolk filed out speaking in hushed tones and trying to figure out if anyone had seen this man the riders and Marshal Hunter had spoken of.

* * *

><p><strong>Got a little stuck momentarily on this one...but it's here now. Oh and for anyone wondering, since Ike is still alive in this story, it had to be prior to Lou's past with Wicks coming to town so none of the guys would have known yet...just saying...-J<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

The riders and Teaspoon watched the townspeople exit the hall and noted that many of the people were heading toward the school to be there to take their children home when they were dismissed. One woman hung back from the rest of the crowd and seemed reluctant to leave.

"Is there something we can help you with, Mrs. Holcomb?" Teaspoon asked. The woman looked at her feet and seemed suddenly shy.

"I don't want to be a problem, Marshal," she said still looking at her feet. It suddenly occurred to all of the men that Mrs. Holcomb had lost her husband that spring. Her boys were hard workers but neither of them was older than Jesse.

"I did say that if anyone needed us all you have to do is ask," Teaspoon assured her. "As long as we keep you safe, it's no problem at all. Letting that monster anywhere near you would be a problem. Would you like for one of my boys to see you home?"

She had looked up gratefully when Teaspoon spoke but then dipped her head again, "Well, my Rebecca is in school right now."

Cody stepped forward, "I'd be more than happy to head over to the school with you and then see the both of you home safely, Ma'am."

She blushed at his offer and nodded her head. Cody offered his arm and the two left the hall. The remaining riders plus Teaspoon and Rachel ambled out after Cody and Mrs. Holcomb and headed to the marshal's office. The bunch sat there for a while not talking but feeling better about being close. Sometime after Cody got back from seeing the Holcomb ladies safely home Rachel stood and headed for the door.

"Where are you going, Rachel?" Lou asked.

"I need to be heading back to start some supper or none of you will be eating at all this evening."

"I'll walk you," Buck said jumping up.

"Buck," Rachel said smiling back at him, "It's scarcely a hundred yards back there and broad daylight to boot. You all said that he attacks at night and not this close to town."

"We also said we didn't want anyone taking any chances," Jimmy piped up, "Is it really so bad to have Buck walk back with you?"

"Well, I guess a lady shouldn't ever turn away such a handsome escort," Rachel conceded.

Rachel and Buck were barely out the door when Clyde came in looking pale.

"Well, hey there Clyde," Teaspoon said easily, "What's got you in such a lather?"

"Well, you said we shouldn't be letting any of the women walk anywhere by themselves so I went out to walk Delilah to work for her shift. You know she prefers to live in her own place and I can't say I blame her not wanting to stay where she works," Clyde stopped to catch his breath and realized he was digressing. "Anyway, I wanted to see her safe from her home and I didn't even make it to her place. She must have left early. I don't know why. Maybe she had some business to do before work. Anyway, I found her. She's near the woods but not in them."

"What are you trying to say, Clyde?" Kid prodded.

"Delilah's dead."

"Oh hell," Teaspoon said, "Is her body still out there?"

Clyde nodded, "I covered her with my jacket though."

"Jimmy," Teaspoon said, "You and Ike go get Buck and a wagon and have Clyde show you where she is. Ike, you bring her back here once those two look things over. Look for anything that might be different from how you found the Markham girl. Lou, you head on over to the undertaker for me and make sure he knows he's got a customer coming."

Lou nodded and ran off. Part of her hating that Teaspoon had sent her on the smaller and seemingly insignificant errand but a larger part of her was grateful not to have to come face to face with how much worse things could have been in her own situation. Just the knowledge that the man was so much bigger and more powerful than she was and he certainly could have killed her and no one would even have missed her, it made her shudder.

Jimmy and Ike headed back to the station to collect Buck with Cody trailing behind. He insisted upon coming to sit with Rachel while she saw to making their supper. No one opposed the idea as they all worried about the women. Lou less so purely out of the fact that the murderer wouldn't consider her a potential victim. Kid was waiting at Teaspoon's office so that he could walk back with Lou when she was ready to head back to the bunkhouse. He knew she might argue but he didn't think it would look all that strange for him to wait for her since he had legitimate reasons to spend time at the marshal's office and they lived at the same place and would therefore be heading there. For once he had the argument to top hers. And really he did understand she was probably in no danger, he just wanted an excuse to spend time alone with her. He'd recently come to realize how comforting it was to just talk to her, not about anything in particular but just to talk. It had taken Kid longer than he had wanted for it to come clear to him that Lou was and always would be home for him and he thought she felt the same way. It was just a matter of re-establishing what they had once shared and he knew he had gone about it wrong trying once again to take that freedom from her that she craved. But if he could just spend the time talking maybe he'd finally figure out how to explain that it wasn't that he thought her incapable of doing things, just that he feared so badly her being taken from him. He truly loved the spark in her eyes when she returned from a ride. No matter how exhausted she might be, she always had that spark, that joy of the very freedom, of having felt the wind in her hair, of having no one to tell her how she had to live her life. How he ever could have thought that trying to take that from her would protect anything he truly cared about.

Standing next to Delilah's body, Buck let out a heavy sigh. The brutality of the crimes seemed to escalate with each murder.

"I think he was angry with her for some reason," Buck said at last.

"Funny," Jimmy answered, "He didn't exactly seem happy with the others."

"That's not exactly how I meant it," Buck replied.

"You're better at this than I am," Jimmy looked to his friend, "But it don't look like she was killed here."

Buck nodded at him, "You're right. She was taken from here, carried into the woods and then brought back out here and just left."

'Why not leave her where he killed her?' Ike signed, 'The body would have been hidden better.'

"Maybe it wasn't just Delilah he was mad at," Jimmy mused.

'He wanted us to find her,' Ike signed in conclusion, 'Why?'

Jimmy and Buck shook their heads which were full of theories that neither one of them wanted to put out in the open just yet. They covered Delilah's body with a sheet and loaded it onto the wagon.

"I think Buck and I are going to collect our thoughts for a bit," Jimmy said to Ike, "Tell Teaspoon we'll be back shortly."

Ike looked to the position of the sun, 'Be careful.'

"We'll be back before sundown," Buck assured him.

They watched Ike drive off with the wagon and Buck turned back to Jimmy.

"You've got some ideas, don't you?"

"A few," Jimmy admitted, "I think you do too."

"Yeah," Buck said, "Most of them are about wishing men knew how to treat women."

Jimmy would like to have chuckled at the half joke from his friend but really neither one of them could find the humor in something they had seen and known from earliest ages. Jimmy had watched his ma get beat and Buck came about from just such an act of violence. This whole mess was going to do them all in if they didn't find this man soon.

"Well," Jimmy said, "Tell me why you think he's especially angry at Delilah?"

"The second pool of blood and the injuries that were there," Buck began, "The other girls were virgins and, well, Delilah wasn't. He was more brutal in that part of the attack and it looked like he was intent on making her bleed."

"You think he just wanted to cause the bleeding or do you think he was mad at her for not being a virgin?"

"I may be more observant than some others, Jimmy," Buck responded, "But that doesn't make me a mind reader."

Jimmy smiled at him and felt a little silly for asking but in truth he wasn't asking so much because he thought Buck knew the answer but he needed to think aloud a bit.

"Your turn," Buck said looking expectantly at his friend.

"He's never attacked during the day before but she was obviously headed to work and not from it and he normally chose victims who were, well, more innocent," Jimmy explained, "He didn't have a lot of options because everyone was at the meeting. He probably somehow knew about the meeting and figured what it was about. Looks like he's mad at us for trying to stop him."

Buck nodded his agreement. He thought both of their theories had a great deal of merit and went a long way toward explaining the brutality of what had happened to Delilah. Buck looked at the darkening sky.

"We probably ought to start for home."

Supper back at the bunkhouse was a quiet affair. Everyone was home and together and safe. They were all thankful for that but what most of them wanted to talk about and address had been deemed inappropriate conversation for the dinner table by Rachel mostly because she didn't want to hear about it. Lou was grateful too as the last thing she wanted to hear about was the details of what had been done to any of these women. Thankfully her sex was no secret among the men around her and no one batted an eye when she volunteered to help Rachel with the dishes in the house rather than listen to talk of the terrible crimes happening around them. The men, except for Jimmy, all chalked her reaction up to the fact that whatever she dressed like and however she lived, she was a girl after all and would undoubtedly have problems hearing of other women being hurt in such extreme ways. Jimmy suspected that she was afraid the secret she was still keeping would be evident by her reaction. He'd never tell her this but he didn't want her hearing any of it either. Lou was plenty strong but there was no need to torture her.

Once the women were seen safely to the house, Buck and Jimmy set to telling everyone what they discovered on seeing Delilah's body and where it was found including their own thoughts on why this attack was so much more violent and brutal than the others.

"I saw Violet when you brought her in," Kid said, "I would have thought that was brutal enough."

Jimmy nodded his agreement remembering how the poor thing couldn't even sit up without pain and how she took her only solace alone in the woods in thinking of the company of people who were not there.

'Why is he so angry?' Ike signed directing his question to Teaspoon. He understood parts of what Jimmy and Buck had said but he really didn't comprehend a great deal of what was going on where this monster of a man was concerned.

"Well, I can't try to say that I understand why a man would want to hurt women or anyone else for that matter like this one is," Teaspoon offered, "But it seems he's getting something very specific from these attacks and part of that something seems to be in hurting women with a lack of experience. Maybe it has something to do with something that happened to him in his life. Maybe he was spurned by a young lady at the cusp of courting age or maybe he'd courted and even married such a lady and she died. I really can't say for sure but Delilah's more worldly nature must have stood in the way of whatever he's thinking on when he does these things."

"Teaspoon," Cody argued, "We've all been spurned by ladies before and lots of men lose their wives for lots of reasons and they don't go out and do what he's doing."

"We don't all react to things in the same way," Teaspoon tried to explain, "Take Buck and Noah for example. Now they both spent most or all their lives being shunned in one way or another and having to fight to even be treated like people. They had similar losses but they act totally different. I'll grant you neither one of them goes around hurting women or just killing people all willy-nilly. But you see how Noah goes around with that chip on his shoulder just daring someone to try to knock it off while Buck here tries to avoid problems. Most of that comes from how they was raised, their cultures if you will."

"So you're saying," Kid tried to clarify, "That somehow how he was raised or where he came from made him react like he did?"

"That's what I expect," the older man said, "Unless he's just completely crazy in which case we're going to need a lot more luck than smarts to catch him."

* * *

><p><strong>Slightly shorter chapter this time but really this one was like pulling teeth. It's hard to write these poor guys seeing all this stuff. Too many of them have seen too much already in their young lives. I feel like a monster to even put them in this situation.<strong>

**Still not sure who this murderer is or how they'll find him but you know they will...I hope that's not much of a spoiler but this would be a pretty pathetic mystery if I leave it unsolved. Nothing too much in this chapter...just building their evidence.-J**


	6. Chapter 6

That night there again wasn't much sound sleeping going on in the bunkhouse. Most seemed to have fallen into some sleep although a lot of tossing and turning was happening. Jimmy wasn't sleeping at all and he was getting the distinct feeling that at least two others were having the same problem. That was confirmed for him when Ike slipped out of his bunk and headed for the door. Jimmy watched him leave and then noticed Buck head out as well. He knew that Buck was going to comfort his close friend and he gave the two a while. Ike was such a gentle soul and while he had been no less impacted throughout his life by violence than the rest of them, he had never become hardened to it as some of the others had. Jimmy could feel the hurt and the memories come when he saw things like he had in the last week but he could push it aside a little and mostly keep his own feelings out of it. He wasn't as good at that where Violet was concerned but he guessed that was because he had personally experienced her fear and pain. Jimmy waited in his bunk until he thought that Buck had succeeded in comforting Ike.

Buck hadn't been surprised at all to see Ike slide out of his bunk and head for the door of the bunkhouse. Ike's ability to still be shocked by what one person could do to another was a large part of why Buck loved Ike. And he did love Ike as a brother and undoubtedly more so than he did his own brother though that in itself was a complicated matter. Ike placed no conditions on anyone except that he be treated well in return and Ike's sweet temper was a constant reminder that not everyone was bad and that everyone deserved a chance to show themselves as good. If not for Ike, Buck would have never given this bunch a chance and would have missed out entirely on the family he'd found here.

"Can't get the picture out of your head?" Buck asked.

Ike was leaning against a post and turned sadly toward Buck who could see the tears streaking his dear friend's cheeks in the moonlight. Ike shook his head.

'I don't understand it,' Ike signed.

"I know you don't," Buck said gently putting a hand on Ike's shoulder, "I really don't either. Things like this never surprise me. Hate, anger, violence, brutality, those things do not surprise me at all but I still can't claim to understand them."

'Teaspoon said it was how he was raised or something,' Ike began, 'Was he beat, do you think?'

"I don't know," Buck conceded, "I really doubt it's that simple."

Ike nodded in a sort of understanding at that. The two men looked out into the night which was a really nice night if not for the sense of despair hanging all around them. Both men started a bit when the door opened behind them. They turned to see Jimmy walking out of the bunkhouse.

'Couldn't you sleep?' Ike signed.

"I haven't slept decent since we found Violet," Jimmy answered softly, "I'm not made of stone."

"Teaspoon said Violet was holding something back when he tried to talk to her but she trusted you," Buck said, "Whatever it was has to be a burden."

"Less of one than the rest of this," Jimmy said honestly, "I promised her I'd keep the confidence all the same."

He thought on Violet and wondered if she was sleeping at all these days or if the nightmares were making that impossible. Jimmy truly hoped that if she was awake and alone that she was thinking of them with her.

'Maybe you should go see her again tomorrow,' Ike offered, 'Just to see how she's doing.'

"I think I will," Jimmy said before adding, "She'd probably like to see the two of you as well."

"Why would she want to see us?" Buck asked, "You're her hero."

"I'm one of them," Jimmy agreed, "But hardly the only one. She's been asking for you, Buck and something she said made me think she might like to see Ike too."

Buck and Ike looked puzzled but agreed to go with Jimmy the next day when he went to check on Violet. The three men decided to go in and give sleep another try. None of them really felt a great deal better and wondered if they would ever truly recover from the things they had seen but at least they knew they were not alone in their troubles. There was enough solace in that to allow at least a little sleep to come for them.

The next day the riders all took off on their various assignments for getting children to school and women to town and various other errands. Once Buck, Ike and Jimmy were free of that part of their day, they headed toward the Markham home. Jimmy was immediately surprised to see Violet on the front porch reclined on a sort of little couch. The Markham's lived a little ways off the beaten path so there was little chance of anyone happening by to gawk at the girl and Jimmy guessed she was benefitting from the fresh air but he was surprised her folks had allowed it all the same. He watched her as they rode closer. First her head turned toward the sound and he was sure her body language spoke of a fear that angered him. A girl that age shouldn't be that frightened. When she saw who it was, she waved and even stood. Standing seemed a laborious task but she managed it and even took a few steps toward the edge of the porch. The three men came to a halt and dismounted.

"You look much better than the last time I saw you, Violet," Jimmy told her and it was the truth. Aside from being able to stand and the smile on her face, the swelling was going down little by little. She looked able to almost fully open her eyes and the cuts on her lip had healed entirely. Her nose was still a ghastly sight but then he'd broken his own in the past and knew that was just going to take a while.

"It's nice to get out of the house," she said and then looked shyly at the other two men who were climbing the porch steps behind Jimmy. She walked over to Buck.

"Thank you," she said and looked nearly on the verge of tears.

Buck wasn't sure how to answer. He was glad to have found her but saddened that she even needed finding. He was even less sure of how to react when her arms encircled him and she began speaking into his chest.

"I was so alone and scared and I couldn't get up or anything and you found me," she said, "Thank you."

Buck allowed a brief hug back to her. He knew he still wasn't trusted largely among the folks of Rock Creek and should one of her parents see him with his arms around their already fragile little girl, things could get very bad for him. Violet shuffled over to Ike.

"It's nice to see you," she said as if she was just happening on him in town. "We've never really met before. I'm very glad you came."

About that time Mrs. Markham appeared at the door and looked out.

"Mr. Hickok," she said, "I'm glad you stopped by. Violet has been asking for you and I see you've brought some friends."

Jimmy nodded, "We've all been worried for her and wanted to check in and see how she was doing. I know she wanted to thank Buck herself."

"Yes," Mrs. Markham replied and her lingering mistrust of Buck was clear but there was a conflict within her as well as this was the man who had located her daughter and she shuddered to think how long her little girl would have been laying out there in the woods frightened and alone if not for this man. She seemed to make a decision and came out onto the porch extending her hand toward Buck. "I too wanted to thank you Mr. Cross. You brought our baby back to us. My husband and I will always be grateful."

Buck shook the outstretched hand although he was surprised by her gesture; he knew that his actions had spoken louder than the color of his skin and that even something horrible like what had happened to Violet could bring about some good. He could see that Mrs. Markham was struggling against things she'd always believed to be truths and was coming to understand that maybe they weren't and that maybe people should be judged on their individual merits.

"I was glad to help in any way I could," he told her honestly. He noticed Mrs. Markham eying Ike. Buck thought it funny how in a town as small as Rock Creek where everyone knew who everyone else was, that still so many people didn't personally know each other. Buck was just about to make the introductions when Violet spoke up.

"Mother," she said, "This is Ike McSwain. Wasn't it thoughtful of him to come and see how I was doing?"

Ike looked uncomfortable with the attention but did shake the woman's hand.

"You're the one that doesn't talk, aren't you?" Mrs. Markham asked and Ike nodded sheepishly.

Violet's mother went back in the house allowing her daughter to speak privately with her visitors. Violet made her way slowly back to the small couch and Jimmy went to help her arrange her pillows so she could sit back down without pain. She took note of the expression on his face.

"It is getting better," she assured him, "I know it doesn't look like it but it is."

Jimmy just squeezed her hand before straightening himself up and finding a chair. It unsettled him that she would think she ought to ease his worries but then maybe that was what she needed. He did look up and saw her looking between Buck and Ike as if unsure and he figured he knew why. He caught her eye and shook his head a little to let her know that he hadn't broken his promise to keep her confidence. She smiled at him and he was grateful to see that her injuries no longer prevented that smile.

"I really am so glad that the three of you came out today," she said, "I was afraid that with everything else going on that I wouldn't see you again for quite a while."

"We're already doing as much of what we can right now," Jimmy told her, "We're just waiting for more information. Has Carrie made it out to visit?"

"Yes," Violet said, "I know I have you to thank too. Her father brought her out after school yesterday so we could talk for a while. It was so nice."

"I'm glad," he said, "She's a nice girl and you need your friends."

"Well, you know," she said softly, "I'm never really alone."

Jimmy nodded grateful that she was still imagining the things that brought her comfort.

"I would guess your folks are hanging pretty close to you," Buck said misunderstanding her words and Violet blushed. She looked to Jimmy for guidance. She wasn't sure about disclosing her secret but then she didn't want to lie to someone who'd done so much for her. Jimmy nodded.

"They are but that's not what I meant," she said and her blush was evident through the discoloration on her cheeks. "I guess I have quite a fantasy world sometimes."

She looked almost ashamed and Jimmy reached and patted her hand reassuring her.

"I guess sometimes when I'm by myself I imagine that I'm not alone and your group out at the station seem so nice and such good friends I guess it helps to think I'm part of that sometimes."

Buck and Ike looked at each other and smiled understanding that her fixation had to do with more than how close of friends they seemed but not feeling the need to state as much.

"I would say," Buck ventured, "That with all that's happened we can count you as one of our friends now. I would like that."

Ike nodded and signed, 'I think we all would.'

Violet looked confused by Ike's movements and Buck translated.

"That's a very beautiful way to speak, Ike," Violet said, "Could you teach me a little sometime?"

Ike blushed and nodded, 'Buck taught me.'

Buck translated and then explained, "It's Indian sign."

"It's lovely," Violet told him.

The four of them talked a little while and Jimmy had a hunch that Violet might want to talk to Ike alone so he pulled Buck away for a little bit with both of them staying close in case Ike couldn't make himself understood to her.

"I need to thank you, Ike," Violet said, "But it might not make sense why."

He looked at her inquiringly.

"Well, when this happened I was imagining you all were with me and when I couldn't yell or scream I swear I could see you there," she paused knowing she must sound incredibly crazy. "The others I imagined telling me to scream and I just couldn't make any noise louder than a whisper, I think because I was so scared. But I could see your face and it was so tender and understanding. It made me feel like I wasn't failing because I couldn't make noise. You do understand, don't you, Ike?"

He nodded and smiled at her. Then he signed something and looked at her wondering if she understood and then to Buck in case she didn't.

"Let me try to figure it," she said, "You think…I'm…is that brave?"

He nodded with a broader smile.

"I don't feel brave at all," Violet said looking at her hands in her lap. Ike reached forward and took one of her hands to get her attention and then signed something more.

"I am…Oh I can't figure that one," she said, "Buck, could you tell me what this sign means?"

Buck looked up and said, "Survivor."

Violet looked perplexed by the choice of words so Buck clarified, "A victim gets our sympathy but a survivor earns our respect."

Violet's smile widened, "You respect me?"

The very concept was almost incomprehensible. She looked up to them. They were the closest she could think to men like those who appeared in adventure books. They were at once the Musketeers and the Knights of the Round Table and even Robin Hood's merry men. That these men could respect her and think her brave was something she could scarcely believe.

"I don't know too many folks could go through anything close to what you did and still do as good as you're doing," Jimmy told her knowing he could only think of one other.

Violet looked away at the praise and Buck and Ike saw something in her expression that made them back off and let Jimmy have a few moments alone with the girl.

"Ike and I are going to head into town and help make sure all the girls get home safe from school," Buck said, "Bye Violet."

"You'll visit again, won't you?" she asked.

"Sure we will," Buck answered.

Jimmy waved goodbye to his friends and turned his attention to Violet.

"What's the matter, Violet?" he asked her, "That was a compliment and I meant it too."

"You couldn't mean it," she said, "I'm nothing compared to you and the other riders. You all are so brave and strong. I appreciate you trying to make me feel better but I was too scared to even scream. I couldn't fight and now look at me; I can barely walk right now. I was sort of plain before but I don't even think I can hope for that anymore. I cry anytime I'm alone and the only solace I have is to pretend that people are there who aren't."

"You're wrong, Violet," Jimmy said, "About a lot of things. We aren't much compared to a fine young lady like yourself. We're just a bunch of orphans and misfits. You were scared and I'll say from the size we think this guy is, if I had to face him without these guns strapped to me, I think I might have been scared and I know I wouldn't have been too successful in fighting him all by myself. You're banged up but you'll heal and you'll be walking just fine and probably be ready to twirl around at the next dance."

Violet snorted half a bitter laugh.

"Now I have it on good authority that you were somewhere much preferable to plain," Jimmy looked to see her eyes lift to him. "You forget I have a friend who goes to school with you. He's a giant pain in my, um, neck sometimes but I do listen to what he says sometimes and you and your little friend Carrie sure have his attention. Doesn't look like the cuts on your mouth will scar and the rest is just bruises."

"My nose is broken," she said.

"Once the swelling goes down, you probably won't even know it happened," Jimmy said, "And as for pretending we're with you that's not that bad at all. Like I said, I think it's kind of flattering. You cry if you need to. That don't make you weak or anything."

"You don't think I'm silly?"

"No," he told her gently, "I think something terrible happened that shouldn't've and I think whatever you need to do to see yourself through it is what's going to take you from victim to survivor and isn't silly at all."

Violet smiled wider at him.

"Thank you for being so nice to me," she said, "You've been almost exactly how I imagined."

"Almost?"

Violet smiled and looked away in effect refusing to answer the question. Jimmy let it drop knowing that a lady sometimes needed to keep her secrets even if she was a very young lady.

Jimmy moved to leave and gave Violet a hug. He stood and turned toward the porch steps but then turned back.

"Buck was right," he said, "You are a friend of ours now. Send word into the marshal if you need anything. One of us will come right on over."

Jimmy left the porch and mounted his horse riding off not noticing the huge smile spreading across Violet Markham's face.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh it felt good to not write a crime scene today. Wow...those weigh on a body after a while. I frankly needed a breather. Deep cleansing breaths!-J<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Lou snuggled her face into her pillow and smiled. With all that had been happening lately she was surprised she could find a reason to smile at all. But there had been good in the day and it seemed that was the case for everyone. There had been no more killings that day which was a wonderful respite for all of them to not be dealing with another loss and for her dear friends, so like brothers to her, to not have to look at another murdered woman's body. Kid and Cody had both headed out for rides that day and Noah had returned to them. As they headed different directions, the riders were all trying to convey the news to other stations and towns of what was happening in Rock Creek. They were also sharing what they knew or thought they knew about the murderer. It was something and as long as they were successful in keeping the women of Rock Creek safe, they had time to let the word spread and hope it worked.

Noah had been able to talk to a lot of people and they all thought that was good. Buck and Ike had spent a little time with Violet when Jimmy had gone to see her and they had both come back with renewed spirits. Lou hadn't met the girl herself but she was proud of Violet all the same. Jimmy had also been encouraged by Violet and that was good. The better Violet did the less Lou had to deal with that sad look in Jimmy's eyes when he looked Lou's way. She understood it but it still bugged her.

The best part of everything though was what happened when she and Kid were heading back to the station after seeing a group of women and children safely back to their homes but before Kid had to leave. They talked. Sure they spoke to each other nearly every day but this was a real talk. Lou had noticed that in recent weeks Kid had been trying to talk more. He wasn't pushing the thought of them together again and she appreciated that there was no pressure on her. Lately he'd been just talking like she was any other person but then that wasn't right either. He was talking to her like she was a friend, just a friend and someone he could rely on. He had told her the other day when Delilah had been killed and they had walked from Teaspoon's office back to the bunkhouse together that he had missed just talking to her. She had missed it too but didn't know how to start that happening again. Suddenly he was returned to the man she had fallen in love with and she was frightened that he really only did want her friendship now and that she had destroyed too much between them to ever have a chance for his love.

Those fears were unfounded. Their talk earlier that day was not just the talk of friends but of two people who have been secretly and sometimes not so secretly miserable without each other. They had both apologized for things they had done and said. He did a better job of explaining his protectiveness than he ever had before and she found his words tender. Maybe it was understanding him better or maybe it was all that was going on around them but she felt better for how he wanted to keep her safe. She knew she could take care of herself but knowing that maybe she didn't always have to was nice too. She still didn't know if she could ever tell him what had happened to her. It was hard enough for Jimmy to know and she was thankful she didn't have to give him details. Lou just never knew how a man would react to that. Some were like Jimmy and would automatically get angry at the man who had hurt her but there were some out there who thought it meant bad things about the woman who got hurt. She'd like to think that Kid would see that it wasn't her fault but then sometimes she wasn't even convinced of that herself.

The first time they had been together, he hadn't taken notice at all of the fact that she wasn't a virgin or maybe he didn't understand that she wasn't. Maybe not all men knew of such things. They were just getting to a good place again and how on earth she could ever tell him how dirty and soiled she was she just couldn't even imagine. Still it was a secret and she didn't like having secrets. Lou took a breath and thought instead of their talk earlier in the day and how genuine he'd been, how boyish he had looked when he tried to explain all that he felt. He had told her of how beautiful she was to him with her hair flying behind her when she rode and how much he loved the delight she took in her freedom. Lou wondered where he was at that moment and if he was thinking of her too. She smiled to herself once more and hoped he was. She slept soundly that night for the first time since the "shadow" in the woods had first attacked Violet. She could hear the breathing of family around her. The only ones who knew what she really was were people who would never use it against her. She was respected and loved and safe. She slept with dreams not only free of terror but full of hope and love.

* * *

><p>Through the far side of the woods from the town a shadow lurked. It had been too long since there had been prey. The shadow did not consider the women to be prey exactly. While he needed what he got from them for survival as the owl needed whatever rodent it picked from the forest floor, prey sounded wrong. After all, he got so much more from what he hunted than owls or eagles could fathom getting from a rabbit. They did not nourish his body but rather his mind, his heart, his very soul.<p>

Now he slipped through the woods his hunger growing. In the world where he was just a man, the world outside the woods, he found it easy enough to satisfy his hunger for food and drink. But his other hungers could be addressed only in the woods. That was the place where he became simultaneously greater and lesser than a man. In the woods he was even more powerful than his already strong body and yet far less substantial as the shadows welcomed him and allowed him to become one of them. In that the shadows of the woods gave him something his fellow man would never even offer.

The shadowy figure slipped between the trees with a grace belying his great size and peered out toward where a small group of wagons had made camp. He had watched them making their camp and eating their dinner and even their lively conversations at the fireside. Now the camp was dark and what he wanted—no, what he needed—was waiting for him in the second wagon. He moved through the night like a phantom from a child's nightmare. He reached the second wagon and looked in. Only children inhabited this one. The oldest among them must have been at least fourteen years old. She slept at the back edge of the wagon as if her presence would protect the little ones. He stifled a laugh at the knowledge that the littler ones were the safest out there. For it was this one he needed to make his. In a practiced and fluid move he covered her mouth and lifted her from the wagon carrying her into the darkened woods where he could once again become one with the shadows.

Once safe again he threw her to the ground. She opened her mouth to try for a scream but the impact of hitting the ground left her unable. His first blow struck her nose breaking it with the most satisfying of cracks. Again she tried to scream but it was garbled with the blood that ran down her throat. His hands clawed and ripped at the neck of her dress tearing it away and exposing the tender flesh beneath. The corners of his mouth turned up as he watched her hands try with futility to cover those small emergences of womanhood. His hands were quicker and stronger as he grabbed at the soft flesh. Another blow struck near her left eye leaving her too dazed to scream or even continue to put up much of a fight. He shoved her skirt up around her waist and tore away the cotton that stood between him and what he needed in the deepest recesses of whatever made him who he was. She struggled beneath him though he scarcely noticed for his objective was visible. He wedged his knees between her legs and took what he needed for this more than food or water or even the air in his lungs was what sustained him. She writhed in a struggle against him and then his hands closed around her throat his thumbs pressing against her windpipe until her movements slowed and ultimately ceased. In the lesson he learned with that first little target, he leaned down and rested his head on her exposed bosom listening for air being taken in or a heart beating. Assuring himself that she was gone, he stood, did up his trousers and grabbed the torn and discarded garment before once again truly becoming one with the shadows.

* * *

><p>On the far side of town Violet Markham pulled her blankets to her chin and smiled thinking about the visit she'd had from Jimmy, Buck and Ike. She fascinated at the way Ike had to communicate and that Buck had taught him. That meant that Buck must know three different languages between English, Kiowa and that signing. She was instantly even angrier at those who looked down on him when he was obviously so intelligent. She recalled the way his eyes looked at her with such respect and as if he was proud of her. Those dark eyes were bottomless depths that spoke more than his few words ever could. But then she remembered the words he had said. They were her friends now. She could not wait until the next time she talked to Carrie.<p>

"I knew you would understand me Ike," she whispered into the darkness of her room where she envisioned him sitting on the edge of her bed. He signed a reply and it didn't matter that she didn't know the language; in her mind she nearly heard his words.

"Of course I understand. I know exactly how you felt."

"I tried to scream," she whispered, "I told him to stop. I begged him not to hurt me."

Her tears began to fall and Ike's nods and understanding eyes gave way to Jimmy as she recalled him out in the woods. His expression had been angry but not at her. Somehow she just knew that he was angry at what had happened and at the person who hurt her. His voice had been soft as if he was worried he'd frighten her. He seemed afraid to touch her. Violet had been grateful for that as she wasn't sure she ever wanted anyone touching her ever again. Since being carried back to town by him though she had realized that there would be human contact that would help her feel safe.

As her tears began she felt his hands reach to dry them from her cheeks though a part of her knew her own hands had done that. Then she felt his arms wrap around her and hold her close as he had that terrible day when he cradled her tight to him making sure none of her injured places were bumped.

"It's alright," he whispered in her ear, "I've got you now."

She drifted off to sleep with those words in her ear although her waking self in daylight would admit that she was alone in silence when sleep claimed her.

In her dreams she and Carrie stood side by side at the town social looking over the men and boys. Violet heard Carrie giggle and looked over to see her being led to the dance floor by Jesse. Violet felt lonely for only a moment before she heard that soothing and soft voice next to her.

"Miss Markham, were you saving this dance for me?"

She looked up to see Jimmy's eyes staring directly back into her own. She smiled and raised her hand to take the one he offered. When their hands met, she felt those familiar flutters within her as she had once felt whenever she thought on these ruggedly handsome men. Her shy smile became a giggle and a full laugh of joy as she was ushered to the dance floor. She had thought to never feel those flutters again.

When Violet woke the next morning it was with a smile on her face. She got out of bed with nearly no pain and made her bed humming all the time.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh this was a tough one to write...so much yucky...well the part where I had to become the icky man. Oh I do not like...but I hope you did!-J<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

The riders were finishing up their breakfast and beginning to think about their chores and assignments for escorting the women around for another day when Teaspoon came into the bunkhouse.

"You boys are going to be spread a little thinner today," he said, "I need Buck and Jimmy again."

Both men looked up. They didn't even have to voice their questions.

"A group of folks traveling west are missing one of their young ladies," Teaspoon told them, "She was there when they all went to sleep last night and now she's not. Fourteen year old girl named Sarah, get saddled up and go find her."

Teaspoon caught the look from both of them almost begging to not have to be the ones to go looking for her.

"Buck, if anyone at all can find her, it'll be you and I'm not going to trust just anyone watching your back," the older man said, "He insists on wearing those Colts, he might as well make sure you get back here safe."

"Do her people know we aren't going to find her alive?" Jimmy asked.

"I don't even know that for sure, Hickok. She might've just wandered off," Teaspoon replied with no real conviction. He knew the best case scenario was that they would find young Sarah in the same state as Violet and even that was unlikely. This man had gotten way too good at accomplishing his objective and an important part of that, it seemed, was killing.

Jimmy and Buck knew as well as Teaspoon that they weren't going to be finding some girl who just wandered and got turned around. They sighed and headed out to saddle their horses. As they were riding out to meet the travelers so that Buck could begin tracking from the girl's point of origin, Jimmy spoke.

"Do you get the feeling we've done this before?"

"This is worse though," Buck said, "She won't be alive."

"I know," Jimmy said.

"Violet's doing pretty good though, huh?" Buck tried changing the subject thinking that it would do them both good to think of the one they had found alive.

"As good as we can expect, I guess," Jimmy replied.

"You think she's not doing so great?" Buck asked.

"She's getting better," Jimmy conceded, "But I don't think she knows all what she might be in for."

"I think that's a good thing," Buck countered.

"It probably is but I still worry," Jimmy said.

"She's got a lot of people to help see her through all of this," said Buck, "I have a hunch that she'll be just fine eventually."

"I hope you're right," Jimmy said as they approached he wagons, "I guess I sort of feel responsible for her or something."

Buck allowed a hint of a smile as he often did when he got to see something in one of his friends that others weren't allowed. He knew personally how easy it was to be trapped into being a certain thing in the eyes of everyone. Buck had to admit that even though he knew the reputation was unfair, he was just as prone to seeing Jimmy through the eyes of that writer as everyone else. But then there would be a moment such as this and Buck would be reminded that Jimmy was not Wild Bill and was not even that cocky boy he'd first met staring down Teaspoon. That obstinate behavior had been nothing more than a front and every one of the riders had seen their own glimpses of the tender and wounded young man Jimmy was trying to protect with his rough exterior. Buck sometimes thought he should write his own book and tell of the real James Butler Hickok. Someday people would be amazed at how far reality was from legend.

The men dismounted and approached the wagons on foot. Jimmy placed a hand on Buck's shoulder. It was a gesture half comforting his friend as he knew this whole affair was taking perhaps the largest toll on the man who lived every day reminded of the circumstances by which he came to be. Seeing the same violence nearly every day was weighing on Buck in ways Jimmy could only guess but he knew the weight was there nonetheless. The gesture was also for the benefit of the man walking toward them who had instantly appeared wary at seeing a man of Buck's skin color heading his way next to a man who looked to be a pistoleer. Jimmy understood Teaspoon's reasoning for the two of them conducting the search for Sarah but at the same time he wondered if the old man didn't sometimes forget how they must look to outsiders. Of course Cody and Kid were both gone so all Teaspoon was left with was a dime novel hero, a bald mute, an Indian and a black man. Jimmy shook his head realizing this was the best they could do and they were probably scaring these poor folks worse than they already were. The man was close enough for Jimmy to extend his hand.

"Name's Jimmy Hickok," he said trying to emphasize the Jimmy more so than the Hickok. "This is Buck Cross. Marshal Hunter sent us. We hear you're missing someone."

The man could not help but react to the name and just the sight of the two men before him.

"Caleb Green," he said, "My daughter Sarah is gone. She was here last night. I checked on all the young 'uns last night before the wife and I went to sleep. She was sleeping in that second wagon there. She always kept an eye on the smaller children. She saw them all like little sisters and brothers, even the ones that are no relation. But she wasn't there this morning. Now Sarah's a good girl but she loves her sleep. She never wakes early and it usually takes all of us to get her up mornings."

"Buck's the best tracker I know," Jimmy said solemnly, "He'll find her for sure."

Buck was led over to the wagon where he crouched down and looked at the ground. Even though the younger children had walked through after waking and the adults had apparently all walked over to verify that Sarah was indeed missing from the wagon, Buck could still make out the tracks of the man they had been looking for all this time. In fact he could see the tracks approach and leave and he could tell Sarah was being carried.

"She didn't wander away of her own accord," Buck told Jimmy and by extension Caleb who was standing close by.

"Can you tell who took her?" Caleb asked frightened for his daughter.

"Yes and no," Buck replied leaving Jimmy to more fully explain.

"We've had some problems around here recently," Jimmy told the worried man knowing that he wasn't about to make the man's worry any less. "Buck's seen these tracks before and he knows it's the same man we been looking for. But we still don't know exactly who he is or we'd have stopped him already."

"What kind of problems?" Caleb asked.

"Some of our women have been hurt," Jimmy answered and then went with Buck back to their horses so they could begin their search for Sarah's body and he could avoid elaborating to Caleb about how the women had been hurt.

Buck followed the trail into the woods which didn't surprise either man and not two hundred yards in they found her. Well, they found someone and they guessed it was her. She looked about fourteen and had the same hair color as Caleb did so they figured it probably was Sarah.

"Did you think to get a description?" Buck asked Jimmy who shook his head.

"Hope this is her," Jimmy answered, "I'd hate to think there's more than one out here."

"Me too," agreed Buck.

The two surveyed the scene and found nothing notably different from the previous murders.

"Any chance of tracking him?" Jimmy asked.

"Looks like a good trail actually," Buck said and started to follow it.

"You're not wandering off on your own," Jimmy told him.

"Are you scared?" Buck teased.

"Yeah, scared I have to go back and explain why I let whatever did this to her rip your arms off."

Buck smiled at his friend but was glad all the same to not be venturing out alone. He had no idea what this man would do if he was confronted. Of course he wasn't actually sure he could find him. This guy was good at covering his tracks and finding ways to avoid being located. Still, if Buck did find him, he wasn't so sure he wanted to face him alone. He wasn't about to admit that out loud though he was sure Jimmy suspected as much and he got the feeling that Jimmy wasn't eager to confront this guy all alone either.

They looked at the girl uneasy about leaving her there but there was no guarantee that the trail would be as good if they came back to it later so they removed their jackets and draped them over her body. It seemed better to at least not leave her exposed. Then they set off to see where the tracks would lead. Jimmy followed Buck along the snakelike trail left by their quarry and looked down periodically wondering what all Buck was seeing because he had ceased to see actual boot prints a while before. At last they came to a small clearing where it looked as though someone had been sleeping under a few pine boughs leaned against a large oak. In the lean to they found the missing undergarments from Amy, Delilah and, they were pretty sure, Sarah. Jimmy took them as evidence.

"He's going to be pretty angry when he comes back and those aren't there," Buck said.

"That's the point," Jimmy told him, "When he's mad, he gets closer and does things outside his pattern. Maybe we can find him better then."

Buck nodded and looked all around but could find no evidence the man they hunted had ever left the small makeshift camp. The two men headed back to where they had left Sarah's body. They made sure that the undergarments were safely hidden in Jimmy's saddlebag. There was no sense in Sarah's family seeing how violently they'd been torn from her. They'd see enough as it was just in burying her.

Neither man relished the thought of riding back with Sarah's dead body but they knew they had to. It was just as bad as they'd imagined as the family was distraught. But once the body was delivered, it really wasn't their concern anymore so they were free to head back home. Though they bypassed the station entirely and headed to Teaspoon's office to fill him in and deliver the evidence they had collected.

They arrived to find their fellow riders all sitting around the office as if lost for what to do. It wasn't that they had no real work to do but they just felt helpless with the larger and more pressing issues wearing on them all. Kid and Cody had returned and Lou had gone. Ike was set to leave later in the day with letters to deliver around to try to spread the word. It was good he would hear what Buck and Jimmy had to say about where the man slept.

Teaspoon took the torn fabric and quickly assessed that there was more than three garments in his hands.

"Boys," he said, "Did any of you collect Miss Markham's missing items when you went back out to where you found her?"

They shook their heads.

"Well someone did," said Teaspoon.

Jimmy snatched them from Teaspoon and shoved them back into his saddle bag. It was uncomfortable enough to be looking on the unmentionables of the dead ladies but it seemed unconscionable to have all those men standing around seeing Violet's.

"You didn't see any sign of where he went, Buck?" asked Cody. He'd seen Buck at work before and knew the man capable of seeing things none of the rest of them did.

Buck shook his head.

"You know that might just be a clue right there," Kid said thinking about it. "I mean, most of us don't even know what all you're seeing when you track something or someone. If I wanted to obscure my trail from you, I wouldn't have the first clue how to do it very well at all. Makes you think he's probably a pretty good tracker in his own right if he knows how to keep someone from tracking him."

The rest nodded and it was interesting but they weren't sure exactly how that helped them find this man.

Jimmy needed air. This was just getting to be too much for him, all of it. He knew it was wearing on all of them but he also knew that he and Buck were getting the brunt of it all. In a way he was glad that the others were able to keep a bit of distance from the worst of things so they could keep a clearer head as far as figuring out what to do. Jimmy was beginning to feel like he couldn't think at all.

"I have to go," he said and left with the others looking after him. Kid started to go after him, they were friends after all and he'd known that Jimmy had a lot taxing him of late and he should have been trying to talk to him about it. Kid was stopped by Buck who knew what was bothering Jimmy and was about to head out after his friend but was ultimately stopped by Teaspoon who also had a pretty good idea what was bothering the hotheaded young man. Teaspoon strode out the door and spotted Jimmy just leaning against the wall looking broken and defeated.

"We will catch this guy, you know," Teaspoon said leaning just a couple feet from where Jimmy was.

"Before or after he kills another girl?" Jimmy asked bitterly.

"We are doing everything we can right now to keep people safe."

"Clearly it's not enough," Jimmy huffed, "He took Sarah out of a wagon she was sleeping in with a passel of kids. Her parents were in the next wagon just yards away. We aren't doing anything at all."

"Son," Teaspoon began softly, "I know this is eating you and I know all the reasons it affects you more than some of the others. I wish it wasn't always you and Buck, I really do. You two are the last two, save Kid or Lou who ought to be seeing all of this firsthand. Hell, if I'd known what you was to find I wouldn't've sent you to look for Violet. I would've sent Noah and Cody maybe. But I thought I should send the best tracker for a lost little girl and my best shot in case she was in trouble or in case Buck came upon any. I had no idea."

"You couldn't've," Jimmy said and he knew that Teaspoon would never put any of them in this position if he could avoid it. Jimmy was also noticing that Teaspoon looked to have aged a good twenty years just in the last week or so. It wasn't just the younger among them who were having trouble with this.

"None of us could," Teaspoon replied, "Are you going to be okay now? You got some people a little worried for you."

"I'm fine," Jimmy said, "I just think I'll take a ride and try to clear my head a little."

"All that's rattling in there," Teaspoon smiled at the younger man, "You might just end up clear to California before you get it all cleared. I think Rachel would like to have you home for supper though."

"I will be," Jimmy smiled at him.

He mounted and rode a bit before realizing he had headed to Violet's without thinking. There was something in seeing her recover that made him feel better when the worst of this bogged him down. He could see the spark of youth return to her little by little and it gave him hope that this monster, this shadow, not only had failed to kill her body, he failed to kill her spirit as well. Besides he had something of hers even though he felt strange to be the one returning it and he wasn't sure she'd really want it.

He began to climb the steps to the porch when he heard humming from behind the house. He didn't think it sounded like Mrs. Markham. He slowly walked around the building to see Violet hanging sheets up on the clothesline. She was smiling and humming and even dancing a little.

Jimmy cleared his throat in an effort to keep from startling her. Violet looked up and he saw she could completely open her eyes again. They were still quite discolored as was the rest of her face but she could open her eyes at least.

"Jimmy!" she called to him with a wide smile. He closed the distance to her and she wrapped her arms around his middle.

"You look like you're feeling a lot better," he said.

"It doesn't hurt to move today," she explained.

"That is a lot better then."

Jimmy helped her with the last sheet to be hung and they went to the porch to sit and talk.

"Mother wasn't going to let me hang the wash," Violet said, "But then I reminded her how much I usually despise doing the laundry and told her this might be the only chance she'll ever have for me to beg her to be allowed to hang sheets. I was just so sick of sitting around and there's nowhere to go right now, nowhere safe anyway."

"I know," Jimmy told her, "We're trying to make it safe again but we're not having much luck."

"Please don't look like that," she said, "I know you all are doing your best. I'm sure you will catch him and you're all doing everything you can to make sure no one gets hurt."

"But someone else did get hurt," he said and told her about Sarah and how brazen the man had become. He regretted it when the fear started to cross Violet's face.

He took her face in his hands desperate to tell her anything that might comfort her.

"I will not let him hurt you, Violet," he told her, "If I have to sit here all night every night until we catch him, I will do it to make sure he doesn't get anywhere near you again."

The tears formed in her eyes and she threw her arms around his neck.

"I know you'll protect me," she said, "I know you will."

Jimmy knew it too. He hadn't been able to protect his mother from his father or Lou from whomever it had been who hurt her and he hadn't been able to stop this from happening to Violet in the first place. He wasn't there to stop Amy or Delilah or even young Sarah Green from being killed but he was certainly not going to let any further harm come to Miss Violet Markham. For once he was going to protect someone, keep them safe. He just needed to figure out exactly how.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh! I have such a lovehate with this thing right now...Parts of this were kind of fun to write but overall, this one is starting to suck my will to live! But, um, I hope you liked it...at least a little.-J**


	9. Chapter 9

When Violet released his neck Jimmy straightened himself up and remembered what he and Buck had found.

"I have something of yours," he said, "Though I'm not sure you'll want it anymore."

He left the porch and collected the item from his saddle bag.

"We found where he's been keeping the things he takes. These were there too."

The look on her face made him think he probably should have just burned them.

Violet wasn't sure what to think. A part of her was embarrassed to be sitting there with Jimmy and looking upon her under things. Then just looking at them made her think of her own helplessness at being pinned underneath that man in the woods. In her mind she could hear the fabric tearing and feel the night air on parts of her that should never have felt such a thing. Her pulse increased and the tears stood in her eyes. Her tears were never that far off and it took so little to bring them to the surface. She hated crying in front of other people. Violet had never been comfortable with people feeling sorry for her and since this had happened, it made her feel something she couldn't explain but she hated for anyone to see her cry. It was one thing when she was alone at night and was imagining her heroes there to comfort her but she didn't want Jimmy—the real Jimmy, not her imagined one—to see those tears. It was, of course, too late to stop the flow from her eyes. She tried to turn her head away from him but he saw anyway. He seemed to think it was his fault for bringing her things back to her but she knew that if it wasn't that then she would have cried over something else anyway. Things were getting better little bits at a time but the tears were always right there waiting to renew their paths down her cheeks.

Jimmy saw first her shame at having her undergarment so out in the open and then he saw the fear and horror and ultimately her tears. He didn't even think before pulling her to him and stroking the back of her head.

"I'm sorry," he said softly, "I didn't think."

Her tears slowed and she shook her head.

"It's not your fault," she assured him, "I cry a lot. Thank you for bringing them back. I guess they'll make good cleaning rags if nothing else."

"No," he said, "You didn't need this memory. I should've gotten rid of them."

"The memories are there all the time whether I'm looking at something like this or not," she said, "I'm still glad you brought them."

The pair sat quietly for a while and Violet studied Jimmy's expression.

"You look so sad," she said.

"Yeah," he agreed, "Sad is probably a good word for it."

Jimmy realized that it no longer unnerved him when she focused on him as it had before. Still, he felt bad admitting his own sadness as he didn't have nearly the reasons to be sad that she did. He felt almost like he lacked the right to feel something like that next to her.

"I didn't make you sad, did I?"

"No," he said and it wasn't really a lie. Violet did not make him sad but what happened to her did. It also made him angry and confused and a little scared though he wouldn't admit the last part to anyone, especially the girl sitting next to him. She had to have faith in something after all. He looked up to the sun and saw that he'd better get moving or he wouldn't make it back for supper and Rachel would probably have a fit. She was enough of a mother hen under the best of circumstances and they hadn't seen anything even close to the best of circumstances in over a week. If even one little chick was missing from her nest when she put supper on the table, she would think the worst even if it was Jimmy whose safety no one else really worried about.

"I'd best be heading for home," he said to Violet, "I would imagine your ma probably has supper started and your pa will be along home soon too. The girl grabbed his hand tight, as tightly as she had while she was waiting for her parents to come for her at the doctor's.

"I'm frightened," she said, "Will you come see me tomorrow?"

"I will," he said patting the back of her hand. "I promise."

Violet stood on the porch watching him ride away. She felt empty when he left her even though she knew he would come to talk to her in the night. He would hold her until she fell asleep and soothe her and tell her everything would be alright. He would tell her she was beautiful and he would promise to keep her safe. But he wasn't there as she watched his silhouette disappear from her view and that left a void within her. It also left her feeling vulnerable and suddenly tiny and weak, things she never felt when he was there—whether real or imagined. Finally Violet sighed and headed into the house to help her mother with supper.

* * *

><p>Jimmy walked into the bunkhouse and looked at his friends and doing a quick head count saw one missing from the group.<p>

"Wasn't Lou supposed to be back by now?" he asked and immediately regretted it as Kid stood abruptly and stormed out slamming the door as he left.

Jimmy was already standing and the one whose observation set off Kid's hurried exit so he turned right around and went out the door too. He could just see Kid as he vanished into the barn.

"Kid," Jimmy called out as he entered the barn. He half expected to see Kid in Katy's stall readying her to ride after Lou but Kid was just slumped in a corner with his head in his hands. Jimmy walked over and sat next to his friend. They butted heads plenty but Jimmy still figured they might be the two who best understood each other.

"Kid," Jimmy said quietly, "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'm sure she's alright. We've been sending a lot of extra messages on all of the runs right now and she might just've had to wait for a return message and then decided to stay so she didn't have to ride at night."

"Is that what you really think?" asked Kid, "Can you look me in the eye and tell me you're not the slightest bit worried?"

"No, I can't," Jimmy admitted, "I'm plenty worried. I'll tell you what, you get started saddling the horses and I'll go get Cody. That Hawken of his could take down a bear so I'm guessing it could take down this fella if need be."

Kid nodded and the two men stood with Jimmy turning to leave before being stopped by Kid's hand on his arm.

"Thanks, Jimmy," he said, "I know you and Lou think I worry too much over her."

"Kid, I'd worry about any of us that wasn't home when he ought to be right now," Jimmy said.

Jimmy went back to the bunkhouse and walked in.

"Cody," he said, "You want to grab that rifle and come help us find Lou?"

"Sure," Cody replied, "But she's going to be pretty steamed when we come looking for her."

"I don't care," Jimmy retorted, "I'd come after you if you was late and with all that's going on right now, I hope you'd come after me if I didn't make it back when I was supposed to."

Rachel handed Jimmy a satchel.

"Neither of you got to eat," she explained, "I just put the meat between the biscuits like sandwiches. You can't go riding off on empty stomachs."

Jimmy knew that she felt helpless and that food was the only way she knew right then to help any of them. The thing was that Jimmy was far more worried for Rachel than for himself or even for Lou. Lou was tough and smart and a pretty decent shot. Plus she was a good rider and they'd collected nothing so far about the killer to say he ever rode a horse. Rachel was a woman who lived in proximity to men but really was alone in her house. Jimmy hated that. He shared a look with Buck who nodded in understanding. Rachel would be left alone only once she was safely locked in her house and what was more, Buck would walk through her house before leaving her alone in it. They had talked about this earlier in the day after seeing how desperate the killer had gotten for a new victim.

Jimmy, Cody and Kid all rode off in search of Lou. They couldn't even bring themselves to look in the woods. Instead they decided to first search the trail she would have been riding all the way to her destination if need be. They sure hoped that was where they would find her. Kid hated asking but he did wonder if they maybe shouldn't look in the woods. Jimmy shook his head. He didn't want to point out that if she was in the woods, there was no rush to find her.

"The last time he got mad about something, he left Delilah out in the open," Jimmy pointed out, "Besides, I think our best bet is to stay where we're comfortable and know where we're going. We'll be no help to Lou if we get lost."

Kid nodded and said a silent prayer that they would find her at the hotel in her destination wondering why they were there.

* * *

><p>The supper dishes had been cleared and the boys were thinking about getting ready to turn in for the night. Buck followed Rachel to the main house.<p>

"You don't need to escort me, Buck," she told him.

"Actually," he said, "I do. I also need to check out the house and make sure it's safe."

"Is that really necessary?"

"I think it is," Buck said very seriously.

He followed her into the house and began to walk through with his gun drawn. Nothing seemed amiss but he kept the search. It wasn't until he was in her bedroom that he saw anything of concern. There, on her bed they both saw them at the same time, a pair of her pantaloons torn and cast across the quilt.

"I wouldn't suggest this any other time but maybe you ought to sleep out in the bunkhouse with us tonight," Buck said.

"I will not be driven out of my home," she said indignantly.

"Rachel," Buck said gently arguing his point, "I'm more concerned with you still being alive tomorrow. You don't know what he does to women. I do. Please don't make me have to go looking for your body."

Rachel saw the pained look in his eyes. He was right; she didn't know exactly what this killer did as she had intentionally avoided being around and listening when such things were discussed. She frankly did not want to know.

Buck continued to look at her desperately. Not only had he seen the brutality this man was capable of, he knew that Rachel had been married and would therefore incur the greater violence that Delilah had. He just couldn't bear to have anyone else go through that if he could save them and especially not someone he cared for like family.

"Fine," Rachel finally consented and it was mostly because she couldn't look into those pleading, wounded eyes anymore.

Ike and Noah were surprised when Rachel returned to the bunkhouse with Buck.

"He's been in her room," he explained, "So she's sleeping in here where we can keep an eye on her."

The other two nodded knowing they didn't want to see what would happen if she slept in her own room.

* * *

><p>Violet curled tightly in her bed hugging her pillow tight to her. Being alone in the dark was the worst part of her day. All she could think of tonight was that poor girl stolen right out from under her parents' noses. How frightened she must have been to have been sleeping peacefully one moment and the next in the hands of that shadowy figure that still haunted Violet's nightmares and even parts of her days.<p>

"Relax," she heard Jimmy say as his face came into view. And even though she knew she was no less alone than she had been before, she felt instantly better. "I told you I'd keep you safe, didn't I?"

"You did," she whispered, "I shouldn't have doubted you. I just get so scared sometimes."

"I know," Jimmy said winding his strong arms around her, "But I'm here now. Get some sleep, honey."

Violet nestled into the warm safe cocoon he provided and drifted into a world where she and Jimmy walked together and talked together and danced together and she could smile without the spectre that seemed to hover over her in her waking hours.

* * *

><p><strong>Oooh...where's Lou? And how did he get into Rachel's room? <strong>

**Sorry it has taken me a while to update...I was wedding dress shopping yesterday. My step-daughter will be the most beautiful bride ever next summer. Of course, she's my little girl so if she wore jeans and flip flops I would still think she was the most beautiful. I have to say after days and days of dealing with the shadow I really needed to be concerned with whether my sweet Minah girl should wear an a-line or trumpet style dress and how much lace is too much lace and how long her veil should be. I feel quite refreshed. Sorry this was so short but this was the best stopping point for now.-J**


	10. Chapter 10

Rachel crawled into the bunk offered. It felt awkward to share the space with these young men but at least they were safe men and not the one who had invaded her room. She shuddered at the thought that the monster had been so close. She was never entirely alone and there was always someone at the station so this man had to have slipped in under their noses. She hated to admit it but there was no way she could have felt safe in her house and even with Buck, Ike and Noah nearby, she still wasn't sure that they could protect her if this man wanted her badly enough but then she was getting the idea that the boys weren't sleeping all that soundly.

Her poor boys were going through so much right now and she had no way to even help them through it except to not become a victim herself. Before she allowed sleep to overtake her, she whispered a prayer for the boys who were out looking for Lou. She prayed they would be successful and that they would all return safely to her. This family, as ragtag as it was, was all she had in the world and she could not bear to have any of them taken from her.

Buck watched uneasily as Rachel tried to settle into sleep. He heard her prayer and the love and desperation in it. It broke his heart and yet warmed it all the same. They knew Rachel cared for them but Buck knew they didn't understand the full depth of that feeling. He was gratified to be privy to it.

She tossed and turned as if seeking a comfortable position. He knew the bunk was not what she was used to but a few nights of discomfort was far better than where she'd be sleeping if they didn't guard her. He wasn't even entirely sure that the torn undergarments were a sign that the killer wanted to take Rachel. He was obviously angry that his things had been taken and Buck had a feeling the man knew who had taken them. Still he wasn't willing to bet Rachel's safety on a gut feeling. It was much better to have her close and stay aware.

* * *

><p>The three riders who had gone out seeking Lou were ambling along slowly. They could have gotten to the next town much faster but were too afraid of the possibility of missing something in the dark. Even if there hadn't been a killer at large, there was the chance that something had spooked Lightning or Lou had suffered some other difficulty along the trail. Kid let Cody ride ahead as he rode next to Jimmy. As worried as he was for Lou, he was almost equally worried for his friend. Jimmy and Buck were the two riders least likely to talk about things that bothered them. Buck had Ike who would know when to patiently wait for Buck to open up and then know when to make Buck talk. Jimmy would not seek anyone out to talk at all. Kid knew that Jimmy and Buck had been relying on one another but also that none of them wanted to further tax Buck, understanding what he was probably going through.<p>

The two rode quietly side by side for a while as they searched the areas around them for signs that Lou had been that way. Kid was also stealing glances at his friend's troubled face.

"We are still friends, aren't we?" Kid asked.

Jimmy looked almost startled at the sound of Kid's voice and then taken aback at the words.

"Of course we're friends," Jimmy said, "Why wouldn't we be?"

"Well friends help friends through tough times," Kid started, "And the other side of that is that friends let friends help them through tough times."

"I'm fine, Kid," Jimmy stated flatly and Kid didn't buy it for a second.

"Why do you think you have to be fine?" Kid asked, "Is it because you think you aren't allowed to need help or are you afraid that you're just like everyone else in the world? Nobody would be alright with the things you've seen."

"I guess I'm not really all that fine," Jimmy admitted quietly enough that Cody wouldn't hear from where he rode ahead of them. "I can't even sort out all the reasons that I'm not fine."

"You're a decent man," Kid said, "Seeing women treated that way would bother any decent man. You still feel guilty you couldn't help your ma and you feel the same helpless guilty feeling now because you think those guns on your hip give you magical powers to solve problems no one else can solve and help people no one else can help. You're finding out that's not right and that's making you feel the same powerlessness you felt as a kid. That sound about right?"

"I'd ask how you got so smart but I already know," said Jimmy, "We'll find Lou. We will."

"I know," Kid sighed wondering what kind of shape she was going to be in when they did find her. He also knew how he got so smart at least as far as understanding Jimmy's issues. He had grown up feeling the same helplessness and every woman found killed near Rock Creek right now was like a personal insult to him. He had thought when he left Virginia behind him that those feelings would be gone too. He had thought when his father had died that he would have finally been able to claim his adulthood but he found he could not feel like a man with the memories of how he had failed the woman who gave him life. If he now failed Lou, if she fell victim to a man in the same way, he knew he'd never be able to even look himself in the eye again.

Kid looked to the side at Jimmy and puzzled at the other man's expression.

"Is that a smile?" Kid wondered aloud, "Am I that good to talk to that you're smiling that easy?"

"You're a good friend, Kid and it's good to talk but that's not why I'm smiling," Jimmy explained.

"So what are you thinking about," Kid asked knowing that with Lou still unaccounted for that he wouldn't be smiling any time soon.

Jimmy thought for a moment knowing he had permission to speak of this but still wondering if it was alright but then maybe it would make Kid smile as well and if ever a man needed a smile, it was the one riding next to him.

"Something Violet Markham told me," Jimmy said and then elaborated. "She and her friend Carrie have a fascination with us, the riders I mean. When Violet is alone, she pretends she's talking to us and we talk back to her. She wasn't alone in the woods, she had us telling her she was brave and things would be alright. It was just her own mind telling her those things but she chooses for that voice inside her to be one of ours."

"That is sweet," Kid said thinking that Jimmy ought to watch how close he was getting to the Markham girl but knowing that if he said anything his words would fall on deaf ears. Besides, maybe having her hero so close and having someone safe to pin her affections on would be good for Violet. And seeing Violet cope and get better little by little was doing wonders for Jimmy. The two were inextricably tethered together by circumstances beyond their control so maybe it was best if they found ways to help each other through it.

* * *

><p>Rachel didn't sleep well. She wasn't sure if it was the general unease she had been feeling in the last little while as she watched this whole business of murder take its toll on the young people she cared so dearly for or if it was the more direct threat that had been made on her. She still shuddered to think that such a vile being had been in her home, had gone through her personal things and had even laid hands on her unmentionables. Honestly it made her skin crawl. She also thought it was perhaps just not being in her own bed. It had taken a while to feel at home when she had first come to the station in Sweetwater but eventually she had she realized it was the first real home she'd had since before her husband had been killed. Moving to Rock Creek was a shift she had been uncomfortable with at first but then she realized that as long as she had her family around her, it would still be home. The bunkhouse was an extension of that home and where she spent the best times with her family. She knew she could never be the mother these boys and girl had come to know from Emma even though she suspected Emma to not be all that much older than she was. She still saw them as hers in some way. However they looked at her, they were hers to love and care for. It bothered her that they were focusing their worry on her when it was supposed to be her job to see to their welfare.<p>

Even though the bunkhouse was part of the home she shared, it was not where she slept and she was not used to the sounds of young men sleeping nearby and then every other noise startled her awake as well. The creaks and groans of her own house were well known to her but this was different and she was not used to these sounds and every one she imagined to be a shadowy monster closing in on her.

It seemed she was not the only one who was unsettled this night. Every time Rachel was awakened by a sound, Buck tensed and once he even sat up to assure himself it was still just family in the small building and that Rachel was safely tucked into the bunk across the room from him. It wasn't that he was really sleeping all that soundly anyway. Every sound from outside was amplified to him as he studied it to ascertain it was not a human born sound. More than once he thought he heard footfalls outside the window. He was sure he heard the boards on the porch creak and he was out of bed and to the door in seconds with his gun in one hand and knife in the other. Buck held his breath and listened willing his own heart to slow so that it would stop beating so loudly in his ears. He was only vaguely aware that Rachel had sat up in bed. He raised a hand to signal that he needed her to keep quiet. He heard nothing more for a moment and then another creak followed by a slight shuffling sound that was little more than a whispering sound. Buck reached for the doorknob but before he could, Rachel was out of bed and shaking Ike and Noah awake. She pointed to Buck and the others knew they needed to follow. If someone really was out there, Buck should not be going out alone to confront him. None of the men took even the time to pull pants on over their long johns but they each did pause by the door to grab their weapons. Rachel was terrified to be left alone while her boys went out to investigate. Obviously the thought weighed on Noah as well because he handed her a rifle that was leaning near to the doorway.

The three riders crept out into the night to look for the source of the sounds Buck had heard.

* * *

><p>The man had sent his warning. He knew that it would frighten the woman that lived with those who kept getting in the way of his getting what he needed. When he had slipped into her room his only thought was to threaten something those boys needed, something that meant as much to them as his prey did to him. He'd not looked too closely at that woman and thought of her little. She was worldly which required so much more work to get what he needed than the tender ones did. He learned that lesson with the saloon girl. But the more he studied her, the greater interest he got. He knew she would be more work but then sometimes the best things in life were worth the extra effort.<p>

He had hung back while the Indian followed the woman into her home. He sneaked over to the window to watch what might happen. He felt sparks of energy shoot through him at the prospect. That was different for him too for he usually wanted to touch and take the things himself but the very thought that he might have the chance to watch and imagine himself with her before he could take from her what he needed was too tempting to pass up. It would almost be like being able to take it twice. The disappointment for him was that the Indian had no intention of laying a hand on the woman and that his warning was too successful. He had hoped to scare these boys but the more he'd thought of the woman alone and vulnerable in her bed, the more he wanted the fear to be passing. Instead they brought the woman into their bunkhouse. It would not be impossible to fulfill his needs now but it would be harder. She was shut up in that little room with three men. He waited until they were all asleep and looked in the windows getting an idea of the layout of the room and where the shadows were that could absorb him.

He had his plan of attack and had just watched the woman fall back asleep. She was clearly having trouble sleeping in a bed other than her own. Once she was asleep he moved to the door ready to softly make his way to her. He did not count on the creaking plank of the porch, nor did he figure on the vigilance of the Indian. He was beginning to hate that damned Indian and the gunman he usually traipsed around with. They had taken his treasures and tried to keep him from his prey. If he could get his hands on either one of them, they wouldn't ever cross him again. But the Indian wasn't coming out alone and he was too aware even in the darkness of all that was around him. This night was not the one to gather his sustenance from the woman or to try to seek his revenge on the Indian. The man fled back into the shadows that wrapped around him as a mother's embrace.

* * *

><p>Buck, Ike and Noah ran out into the night but saw nothing. Buck thought he heard someone fleeing but could not be sure. He knew there would be no use trying to track anything in the dark especially since they weren't even sure there was someone to track.<p>

They returned to the bunkhouse and walked in to find themselves staring down the barrel of a rifle.

"Easy Rachel," Noah said raising his hands and advancing slowly toward the spooked woman. "It's just us. You can put the gun down."

Rachel stood there shaking for a bit and would later be ashamed of the tears that pricked at her eyes. The gun felt progressively heavier in her hands and she slowly allowed gravity to pull the barrel of it downward. Noah stepped forward to grab the gun from her. Rachel wavered on her feet and Ike rushed to her to place a steadying arm around her. He led her to the bunk she had been using. He sat next to her and looked compassionately at her.

'Are you alright?' he signed.

She nodded at him, "Just got a good scare is all."

The both of them looked up to see Buck and Noah rearranging furniture. The two young men moved the other bunks so that one was directly next to Rachel's and another two were placed at either end of her bed.

"He'll have to crawl over one of us if he wants her," Buck explained.

Rachel wanted to make some argument even if it was only for appearances but she was just so grateful for the added safety measure that she couldn't. She did however hate that her dear boys were using themselves as shields to protect her. If anything happened to any one of these young men on account of her, she didn't know how she would ever live with herself.

* * *

><p>Violet was having a different sort of tumultuous sleep. She had drifted off to sleep in the arms of her hero, her rescuer. His arms were safe. They neither demanded nor even requested anything of her. What a difference that was from the harsh demands that had been placed on her from the man in the woods. That man had not only demanded, he had brutally taken what should have still been hers. She knew there was something she'd never get back and never possess to give to another. Giving her virginity would never be her choice but she was coming to understand that there were things she could get back, things she could still have.<p>

Her dreams went back and forth between the horrors of the woods and the safe times she dreamed she might someday share with Jimmy. Violet was not a baby, she knew that all men to one extent or another wanted what was taken from her and there was talk enough even among her friends that it was something women could like too. Violet had supposed as much because before that trip home from Carrie's, she had thought of such things. She had felt the warmth spread from her private areas and overtake all of her senses at just the thought of a touch from certain young men. When she was lying broken and bleeding on the ground in the woods with the trees looming in accusation over her she thought to never want that ever again. It had worried her in her waking hours that in order to have a man spend time with her, and tell her she was safe and would never be hurt again, she would have to do that again. It turned her stomach and made her sad that she might be alone forever for her inability to even think of that part of her being breeched once again.

Violet was in one of her comforting dreams where she was sitting alone with Jimmy. His eyes were tender as they were every time he came to see her. His voice was soft and gentle as it was when he spoke to her. Violet looked into those warm eyes and felt that familiar flutter in her stomach. She had come to know that the flutter would return, that she could feel that attraction to a man again. It was typically a reassuring thing when she felt it in her dreams. It gave her hope that this dark tunnel she was in was not endless. In this dream the flutter kept going as if there were hummingbirds trapped in her stomach. She stared into his eyes and then her gaze was pulled to his smiling mouth where she found herself wondering if his lips were as soft as they looked. She'd never been kissed which seemed strange with what had happened to her. Violet had naturally always thought that a kiss would precede, by a long way, the other things. In her dream Jimmy's eyes studied her and his face neared hers slowly allowing her to turn away or run if he scared her. He leaned the last few inches to her and pressed his lips to her forehead. When he pulled back, Violet tilted her own face upward.

"Please," she whispered and allowed her eyelids to fall closed before his lips met hers causing her whole body to tingle.

Violet's eyes flew open to the darkness of her room. She had not expected that. She had not expected to ever want to feel a man's touch again in that way and there she was dreaming of it. She knew there were those who would label her a whore because of what had been done to her and now she was wondering if maybe those words weren't true.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey there...wow, this wasn't fun at all to write. I do not like the shadows head. It is scary and creepy and slimy. Yuck. I need a shower. And chocolate. And maybe copious amounts of booze. <strong>

**So this was tough to get through. Though I have to say I love writing on Mondays because my son meets with his counselor (social worker) at a coffee shop and I write while they talk. It is the most unobstructed writing time I get all week that doesn't come around midnight. One husband and two teen boys and I can't get a flipping moment of peace and quiet. So I love Monday writing.**

**I hope you are all enjoying this...Let me know.-J**


	11. Chapter 11

Violet spent the rest of the night in the corner of her bed with her knees pulled to her chest trying to sort her feelings out. What seemed all she could want or desire in her dream scared the daylights out of her once awake. A kiss might be nice, she conceded to herself but she knew that kissing eventually led to frightening things she wasn't sure if she could ever go through with. And the fact that she even felt that way in the dream surely meant horrible things about her own character. What kind of girl went through what she went through and then began to long for a man's kiss? A woman of low moral standards; that was what kind. She wasn't even sure she could share this with Carrie. Carrie would never understand. Tears stabbed at her eyes as she thought of how alone she was, more alone that she had been at any time since what had happened. She didn't even want to pretend that any of Jimmy's friends were there. She would not be able to face them even if they weren't real. They were men and there was no way she could even pretend to talk to them about something this horrible. There was absolutely no one.

Her heart began to pound in panic as she remembered Jimmy's promise to come visit the next day. There was no way she could even think of facing him. Somehow he would know her shameful thoughts. She couldn't even think of how he would react if he heard of this. She thought of two possible responses that he might have and neither was anything she wanted to face. He could find the idea appealing and she still wasn't sold on having a man's hands on her with those thoughts driving him, even if those hands belonged to someone who'd been as tender to her as Jimmy had. The other option was that he would be disgusted with her. Just because the Jimmy she dreamed up when she was alone was so understanding of her, she wondered if the real Jimmy could ever think of her that way and especially knowing she was thinking such things so soon after her attack that her face was still purple and swollen.

"Violet you are just terrible," she whispered to herself, "You get one taste of a man's touch and a disgusting and vile man at that and now you just want to give it away to anyone who's nice to you."

She sighed and knew that wasn't quite true, for in that moment, she really didn't want to give it to anyone at all and if she did there was only one she'd consider. Oh Violet knew all the reasons that she shouldn't be with Jimmy. There was such talk about his reputation as a pistoleer and some claimed him to be the fastest of anyone. No one in Rock Creek had witnessed it yet but the stories spread anyway about things he had done other places. She had heard that once a man called him out in the street and a woman had walked out in front of his shot and he'd killed her, an innocent woman, right there in the middle of a street. Violet hated to believe such things but she knew there had to be an explanation and a reason that Jimmy couldn't keep the woman from being hurt. She had heard and even read stories of the men he had killed. He was rumored to have killed more than twenty men already though she wasn't sure if all that was true. Still, there was a danger being near him and yet, strangely she felt safer next to him than any other place she could be.

Violet looked around her room and wished that she could have one of her new friends with her right then but it just didn't seem honest to conjure any of them with the terrible thoughts going through her mind. But then she saw him and that broad and accepting smile.

'You're not a bad person,' he signed to her, 'Maybe confused and scared but not bad at all. It'll be fine, you'll see.'

"Do you really think so, Ike?" she whispered to him.

'I know it.'

* * *

><p>Rachel woke sometime before the sun and had to stifle a giggle at the sight surrounding her. Next to her, on a bunk pulled tight against hers was Buck who had finally allowed himself some sleep even though he still held his knife in one hand and his gun was right by his head. At the head of her bed another bunk was pulled up tight with Ike sleeping soundly hugging his pistol to his chest and at her feet was Noah's bunk containing the young man clutching his whip tightly in his fist even in sleep. Rachel's half silenced giggle was enough to wake Buck who looked around cautiously at first and then allowed a smile for her.<p>

"Good morning," Buck smiled at her, "Are you okay?"

"I would say I'm safe as a kitten," she told him but then looked worriedly at the still empty bunks in the room.

"They'll be fine," Buck assured her, "You know, we need you as much as you need us."

He knew his words confused her a little but he had to say something in response to the quiet prayer he heard her whispering the night before. She wasn't the only one who had nothing in the world but this family.

* * *

><p>It was still just shy of dawn when Kid, Cody and Jimmy made it to the town. Kid immediately steered Katy toward the hotel.<p>

"Are you sure that's the way you want to do this?" Cody asked him.

"If she's here, she'd be in there," Kid explained not that he was relishing knocking on a hotel room and waking her with his presence.

"I have an idea that will be better for your health and the sleep of everyone in that hotel," Cody said and nodded toward the stables at the far end of the street. "If she's here, Lightning will be in there. And Lightning won't yell at you."

Kid allowed a smile at Cody's logic and the three made their way to the stables where they found not only Lightning but Lou saddling the horse.

"Morning Lou," Jimmy said amiably as if the three of them hadn't been worried sick and riding all night just to find her.

"I can't believe you're here, Kid," Lou snapped at him, "I thought things were changing for us but I was wrong!"

Jimmy dismounted and walked over to Lou who was about to turn to him for someone to back her up in her argument.

"Calm down, Lou," he said to her, "This wasn't Kid's idea. It was mine. And whether you believe it or not I would go after any one of us that wasn't where he was supposed to be when he was supposed to be there right now."

Lou glared at him and he was certain that she didn't believe him at all. He sort of shrugged it off knowing she'd get over it.

"I would have expected better of you, Jimmy," she growled.

"Lou, if this had to do with you being a girl, I would've come alone," he reasoned, "None of us should be travelling alone right now, especially at night. Why else do you think I brought that loudmouth if not for that rifle?" he asked indicating Cody.

"Hey," said Cody feeling slightly offended.

"I'm going to guess you maybe had a response for us about our little problem?" Jimmy asked completely ignoring Cody's indignation and shamelessly trying to distract Lou from her anger.

"Yes," she said tersely, "I have a note for Teaspoon."

She mounted Lightning and the four of them rode off.

"I'm still mad at you, Jimmy," she said.

"I know you are," he replied thinking it was better she be mad at him than at Kid. He knew that Kid would have eventually talked himself into going after Lou on his own and it was very true that Jimmy was also worried and true also that none of them should be travelling alone at night with all that was going on but mostly Jimmy suggested they all go to take the focus off of Kid and not allow Lou's venom to be directed only at poor Kid. Somehow these two were supposed to be together and even if they both were sometimes too stubborn to see it or do what needed to be done for it to happen, Jimmy was going to try to save them from themselves even if it meant that Lou yelled at him or Kid punched him from time to time.

They rode as hard as the horses could take on the way back. And even Cody felt lighter coming home knowing that Lou was safe. Each of them wanted nothing more than to get back home, grab whatever might be left of breakfast and catch some sleep. Well, except for Lou who had slept comfortably in the hotel the night before. She hated to admit it but she had been glad to see the guys and Jimmy was probably right that none of them should be travelling alone at night but then she still didn't feel they needed to send a three man search party for her either.

Finally home came into view and never was a sight as welcome as that of Rachel carrying laundry out to the line and nothing had sounded sweeter to any of them than her call of "Riders coming!"

Rachel spotted her missing ducklings as she was trying to distract herself with chores to no real success. Four horses rode toward her; four familiar horses bearing familiar postured riders. These were her babies whether they knew it or not. Rachel could not stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks in relief. She tried to wipe them away with her apron before the kids got close enough to see but she didn't think she managed that. By the time they arrived, Buck, Ike and Noah had joined her in the yard and were waiting to take their horses from them.

Lou jumped down from the saddle and Rachel was on her embracing her tightly. Lou hugged her back grateful for the warm embrace even if she hadn't needed the worry everyone wanted to shower on her.

"Rachel," Lou said at last, "I really need to get this message to Teaspoon."

"I should go with you," Jimmy said though he was nearly dead on his feet and really didn't want to go farther than the bunkhouse. "I probably need to see what it says."

"Nonsense," admonished Rachel, "You're going to get something to eat and get some sleep."

"I'll go with her and see what it says," Buck offered, "You all need some sleep."

Jimmy yawned and nodded and then remembered something.

"Lou, would you do me a favor?" he asked quietly and out of earshot of the rest.

"Sure Jimmy," she answered, "What is it?"

"I promised Violet I'd stop out and visit her today," he told her, "I will too. I just don't want her thinking the worst. Could you go on out there and let her know that I'll be running late? I don't want her to think I forgot my promise. She has enough worries."

Whatever anger Lou was still harboring against Jimmy was nearly entirely melted away by the warmth with which he spoke of the girl.

"Sure thing," she said patting his arm.

Jimmy yawned again and nodded his thanks. He was so tired he wasn't even sure he could eat before falling asleep.

Cody, Kid and Jimmy stood in the doorway of the bunkhouse looking at the new arrangement of beds curiously.

"It's a long story," Noah said, "Get some sleep and I'll tell you when you're rested."

Noah knew that if any of them heard of the threat against Rachel or the possible visitor in the night, they would refuse to sleep and frankly they weren't going to do anyone any good at all in the shape they were in. There would be plenty of time in the afternoon once their friends were rested to talk about the new developments and what they should do about them.

* * *

><p>Lou nearly ran to Teaspoon's office with the note. She didn't know what it said but if it helped their situation at all then she wanted him to have it as fast as possible. It was true that Rock Creek hadn't exactly welcomed them with open arms and that their group of odd sorts was still largely outcast but even still, Lou didn't want to see anyone harmed the way these women had been harmed and besides, if they stopped the killings and caught the man responsible it would go a long way to earning them acceptance in their new home. Not to mention, she didn't think she could take another day of her dear brothers living with the weight of what they had seen. Lou had not actually been to any of the places where bodies were found. She hadn't even laid eyes on the Markham girl since her attack. She was grateful for that as seeing what it was doing to Jimmy and Buck was tearing her up inside. Just seeing Delilah's body was enough to set sadness and torment to growing in Kid and Ike and Noah and even typically jovial Cody.<p>

Entering the office she saw Teaspoon lost in thought, but really lost in thought, not just dozing at his desk and claiming to be thinking. Lou saw such hurt in that man that she wanted to run and hug him. He'd been just like a father to her even when he thought her a son rather than a daughter. Even once he knew, he still treated her like his own although he could have reacted in anger over having been deceived. Of course she could not run and embrace him because she still had to keep the ruse in place for a while longer.

"Morning Teaspoon," Lou called and tried for cheerful but it just wasn't in her that day and whatever of that feeling might have been there evaporated once she'd seen the look on the older man's face.

"Well, it's good to see you Lou," Teaspoon said and his smile was genuine. Lou could tell she'd been one of the worries tumbling in his troubled mind.

"I have something for you."

Lou handed over the note and watched as Teaspoon read it.

"What does it say?" asked Buck who had been standing close by.

"Apparently they've had a little crime wave of a different sort. I think he's grateful we got the end of it we did and they got this one. But someone is breaking in places and stealing near to anything that ain't nailed down."

"Breaking in where?" Buck asked.

"Barns, stores," Teaspoon elaborated, "Seems to be mostly looking for food and a few necessities such as blankets and the like. Now it might not be related but then we haven't seen him here and no one else has reported having anyone work for them that matches our description so it just might be how he's getting along."

"Do they have any idea who's doing it?" Buck asked.

"No they don't," Teaspoon sighed knowing it was folly to even hope for it to be that easy.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah...not much to add as far as the story is concerned except that I think Violet is being too hard on herself.<strong>

**So since this past Friday morning my husband who has been desperately searching for a job for over two years now has had interviews with three different companies. We are cautiously optimistic. Honestly we really need something good to happen and this would be better than anything else could be right now.**

**I have so much more to write but then I didn't sleep for anything last night so I am nearly dozing off writing this. Let me know what you think...I think this chapter is much less intense than the last couple. Don't worry...it'll get to a fever pitch and even higher eventually.-J**


	12. Chapter 12

From the cluster of comforting shadows the man watched the activity at the station. He saw them wake and eat their morning meal. He saw the return of the four riders including the scowling one with the guns. He didn't know what that one had been up to but no doubt it included making his prey harder to catch.

The man smiled as he saw the Indian leave with the smallest rider. The riders who had just returned were tired and heading for sleep and the man thought that with the Indian and the gunman out of the way it might leave the woman open to him. His temper rose as he saw the bald one go out to help the woman hang the wash. The bald one looked nearly as alert as the Indian. Then the bald rider made a few movements with his hands and the woman laughed her bosom bouncing as she did. His need was so great he almost rushed in to take her from her protector. But he knew he absolutely could not do that. As badly as he needed what she had for him to take, he knew that exposing himself like that would spell the end of him. These young men had made it hard to get the things he needed but not impossible. If he waited, there would come a time when he could get what he wanted from the woman without risk. He knew that he ought to move along to another place but this one felt so good to him and his anger was mounting against the men and he wanted to make sure they knew what they had deprived him of before he left them alone.

* * *

><p>Lou left Teaspoon's office and headed toward the Markham house. She was on foot but it wasn't far and it was a nice day for a walk. Lou felt a small sense of dread at the thought of seeing Violet. She'd seen her before around town but not at all since she'd been attacked. Lou wasn't sure she could look on a face that probably mirrored how her own had appeared years before. More than the bruises, Lou feared the look that was bound to be in that child's eyes. Lou knew the look well for it was still in her own sometimes and she was glad none of the boys ever saw it or knew what caused it if they did see.<p>

As Lou approached the house she could see Violet on the porch.

"Good morning Miss Markham," Lou said climbing the porch steps and being assaulted by the marks the monster had left on the poor girl's face. Violet smiled at Lou which shocked the other woman quite a bit.

"Good morning," Violet responded, "It's Lou, isn't it?"

"That's right," Lou answered her, "Lou McCloud. I have a message for you from Jimmy."

At that Violet looked at her hands in her lap and Lou wondered exactly what was going on in the girl's head.

"He's not coming, is he?" Violet concluded, "Thank him for notifying me please."

"He's coming," Lou rushed to tell her. It seemed to break the poor child's heart to think Jimmy wasn't coming but then there was something else and Lou wondered why it looked so much like relief. "He's just going to be along later is all. See, I was delayed getting back last night and Jimmy and a couple others was worried I'd met with some trouble. They rode to meet me and none of them got any sleep at all last night. He's just getting some rest. Jimmy sent me 'cause he didn't want you to think he'd forgotten his promise to you."

The conflict was so strong in Violet right now that even Cody could have seen it and it wasn't content to stay bottled up anymore either as two or three tears escaped her eyes and trickled their way down her bruised cheeks.

"Thank you Lou," Violet choked out.

Lou looked around and seeing no one thought there was nothing to lose in her next move and maybe a whole lot to be gained.

"Miss Markham," she began, "May I sit with you for a bit? Jimmy'd have my head if he thought I went off leaving you this upset."

"I'm fine," Violet argued weakly while still nodding to the spot on the settee next to her. Lou sat down.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Violet answered, "As long as you stop calling me 'Miss Markham'. It is just Violet."

"Okay Violet, why did you seem almost relieved when you thought Jimmy wasn't coming?"

Violet opened her mouth a couple of times as if to speak but nothing came out either time and finally Lou spoke again.

"It's alright to talk to me," she said, "In fact; I'll start the secret telling. My name is Louise. I am not a boy and I've been right where you are now. Well, not on this nice little couch on a porch but I've been through what you're going through."

"You mean a man hurt you like that one hurt me?" Violet asked and it concerned Lou a little that the first question wasn't surprise at finding out Lou's real sex.

"That's right," Lou said, "I wasn't any older than you either. But I didn't have a man like Jimmy Hickok to come rescue me and come see about me. So I'm wondering why you seemed relieved when you thought he wasn't coming."

"I can't," Violet said, "I just can't."

"Violet," Lou said drawing the girl's attention, "I'm just a poor orphan girl who pretends to be a boy 'cause there ain't any good jobs for a girl like me and I'm scared of someone hurting me like that again. I don't have any high ground over you and I ain't going to go blabbing your secrets."

"Not even to Jimmy?" Violet asked shakily.

"Of course not," Lou assured her.

Violet first explained how she would imagine the riders filling the empty and sometimes lonely spaces in her life. Lou nodded understanding that for some, imaginary friends are not the strict domain of the very young.

"Well, lately it's mostly Jimmy that talks to me," Violet confessed, "And then I can actually feel his arms holding me so I can go to sleep."

Lou nodded her understanding knowing herself how nice it could feel to fall asleep in someone's arms and how the nightmares stayed away when Kid's arms held her in the night.

"I dream about him a lot," Violet went on, "It's all silly stuff too or mostly. But last night I dreamed he kissed me. I dreamed I asked him to and he did and it felt so good. I really am just a whore like some of the ladies in town say, aren't I? I know what they say because Carrie was livid about it. But it's true isn't it?"

"Those ladies don't know a thing," Lou told them, "For starters, even a whore wouldn't ask for or deserve what happened to either of us. They are dead wrong. You're a young lady and you notice the young men. There's nothing wrong with that at all. It's a very good thing that you have someone you feel safe enough around to even think of such things."

"Really?" Violet asked still unsure but encouraged.

"Yeah," Lou affirmed, "And I bet that in your dream Jimmy was a pretty good kisser."

Violet looked shocked.

"Don't look like that," Lou said, "Kissing is really fun."

"But kissing leads to the rest of it, right?"

"Well, not right away, it doesn't have to," Lou told her, "A nice guy won't push it either. He'll wait until it feels alright to you."

"But everyone knows and since I've, well, I'm not a, well, not anymore," Violet blushed almost visibly through the purple on her cheeks. "What difference should it even make?"

"A lot of difference," Lou said almost sternly. "If someone steals something from the mercantile, does it mean everyone can take things without asking?"

"No," Violet said, "I see what you mean. Have you ever? I mean since, you know."

"Yes," Lou said fondly remembering stolen moments with Kid. "It really is wonderful if you're with someone you love, someone who'll treat you right."

"I don't know if I ever could," Violet said and it did concern her.

"Give yourself time," Lou said, "Someday you'll be so in love with someone that you won't be able to stop yourself from expressing it every way you can."

"Wasn't it scary?" Violet asked.

"It was a little, I guess," Lou said, "But I really trusted who I was with and I knew he would never hurt me."

"I guess you probably can't be with him since you're pretending to be a boy."

Lou giggled, "Well, we did break up for a while and I guess my pretending had something to do with it a little but I think we might be getting back together real soon."

"Wait, who was it?" Violet asked her eyes wide.

"Kid," Lou said blushing.

"Really?" Violet said, "He's so handsome."

Lou had to agree. At her angriest at him, those blue eyes still had a power over her she couldn't even explain.

"So how are you doing, Violet?" Lou asked, "I mean really."

"Better I guess," Violet replied, "Do you still get nightmares?"

"Sometimes," Lou admitted knowing that there was no benefit for either of them in lying to the girl. "The come less and less and they don't have power like they used to."

"So it gets better?"

"It gets lots better," Lou said.

"Louise, may I hug you?"

Lou didn't even answer; she just smiled and wrapped the girl in her arms. As much as she had dreaded coming to talk to Violet, it felt good to help her.

"So you didn't seem surprised when I said I was a girl," Lou said after they pulled apart.

"There are rumors," Violet said embarrassed to admit she had listened to them.

"There's always rumors, I supposed," Lou said, "Well, I'd best be going. There's chores that need doing out at the station. Will you be alright until Jimmy gets out here? Should I have him bring anything to you?"

"I'll be fine," Violet said.

"It must be pretty boring out here with just your ma all day," Lou said, "Rachel has a bunch of books. Maybe I can send a few with him and you can see if there's one you haven't already read."

"I'd like that. Thank you Louise," Violet said, "And don't worry, I won't tell anyone, not even Carrie."

* * *

><p>"He did what?" Jimmy bellowed and his anger was visibly echoed by the expressions of Kid and Cody.<p>

"And you just let us go on to sleep this morning without telling us what that monster did?" Kid hollered.

Noah stood his ground.

"The three of you weren't in any shape to stay standing when you rode in," he defended not only himself but the decision that had been reached between Buck, Ike, Rachel and him. "Exactly what were you going to do when you were that tired?"

"You still should've told us," Jimmy grumbled.

"So that's why you remodeled in here," Cody mused.

"Well we figured if he could take that girl from a wagon full of kids that we'd have to work harder to keep Rachel safe," Noah explained, "We weren't getting any real sleep and then Buck heard something on the porch he thought was a person. Might have been too but we didn't see anything when we went out. After that though we decided none of us was going to be worth anything if we didn't figure out a way to keep her safe so we could sleep. We figured if he actually had to go over us to get to her then she'd be safer. I guess it'll be even safer tonight. I can't see us letting her stay at the house until we catch this guy."

"So where's Buck now?" Kid asked. He knew Ike was keeping an eye on Rachel but they hadn't seen Buck since they had woken from their much needed nap.

"I think he's trying to see if there really was a visitor last night," Noah said, "There was no way to even see if there had been any trace left last night but in the light he thought he could see something. He said he wouldn't go too far."

"He'd better not," Jimmy said. If he could have built a wall around the station and holed his loved ones up inside of it until maybe this killer moved on he would have at that moment.

The men all looked up when Lou walked in.

"Am I breaking up a fight or something?" she asked looking at the postures of her friends.

The men relaxed a bit and Lou walked over to Jimmy with a small stack of books.

"I borrowed these from Rachel," she explained, "Violet is getting bored out of her mind out there. I told her I'd send some books."

"Is she okay?" Jimmy asked. Knowing that Violet was getting better even if it was just little bits at a time made him feel better about the whole thing.

"She's fine," Lou said and Jimmy took her arm and led her outside the bunkhouse and away from the others.

"You're not telling me something, Lou," he said, "Please, I feel responsible for her. I need to know if she's really alright."

Lou kept walking signaling for him to follow. She wanted to make completely sure she was out of earshot of the others before she spoke softly.

"She really is fine, Jimmy," Lou said, "She was just confused about some things. She's a strong young lady."

"I know she is," Jimmy said, "You told her about you, didn't you?"

"Yes," Lou said and the feelings that her talk with Violet brought up began to surface again and she had to take a breath to keep her voice steady. "She needed to know that she's not the only girl this ever happened to and that it's not the end of the world."

"Are you doing alright?"

"I think it was good for me actually," Lou said honestly, "I didn't have anyone to talk to at the time and the things I thought and felt about myself were pretty rough. It felt good to take those things and help someone else."

"Thank you, Lou," he said, "You're a pretty tough lady in your own right."

"Don't thank me," Lou said, "Just look after her for now and be careful of her."

That gave Jimmy some pause.

"You're the second person who has said that to me," he said, "I'm being as careful as I know how to be."

"I know you are," she said to him, "But a girl her age is a complicated thing."

Jimmy took the books from her and made to head out for his visit with Violet.

"You want me to get Sundance ready for you?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I've spent plenty enough time on that horse in the last day and I'm sure he feels the same way. I think I'll walk."

Lou watched him walk away and hoped that somehow both he and Violet would be alright. She turned to find herself face to face with Kid.

"Are you still mad at me?" he asked.

"Jimmy said it wasn't your idea," she said, "Was he just covering for you?"

"Not entirely but yeah, a little," he admitted knowing that lying to her would be the worst way to move forward.

"If I was mad before," she told him, "That answer would have got me over it."

* * *

><p><strong>So yucky man still stalking our boys...ewwww!-J<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Violet tried to busy herself as she waited for Jimmy. She felt so much better after talking to Louise. Violet closed her eyes and thought again of the dream and how his lips felt warm and soft against her own. Again she felt the tingling as if her very skin was vibrating like a bell after being struck.

She opened her eyes and looked around and saw from the sun that it was still well before noon. If he was up all night then he would be sleeping for a while longer. She would just have to find something to busy herself so she set off for the kitchen. She decided this would serve two purposes in that she could keep her hands and maybe even her mind busy and then she would have something to offer her guest when he came calling.

* * *

><p>Buck had waited until the others returned with Lou and he'd been able to see what news that Lou had for Teaspoon before looking into the signs that might have been left the night before. He was hoping that he'd been jumping at shadows but didn't think that he had and when he looked around the windows and saw the boot prints there he knew that he had not imagined anything. The man had watched them for a good amount of time. Buck walked around and found small but distinct scuff marks on the planks making up the porch. He kept going and saw the impressions in the dirt as someone had hastily made his way away from the bunkhouse. As he followed he felt more and more a feeling of being watched. He tried to shake it off and keep looking for traces of this man who was now threatening his home and what passed for his family. He was nearing the woods and felt sure he had seen movement out of the corner of his eye. He still felt that there was someone watching. A part of him wanted to pursue the killer's trail into the woods but he knew that the hairs stood up on his neck for a reason. He knew that people, like animals, had those instincts to protect them from danger. He hated leaving the trail but he could always grab one or two of the others and go back later. He wouldn't normally shy away from something like this but knowing how much larger this man was than him, being cornered or stumbling upon him didn't seem like a great plan. Reluctantly Buck turned back toward the station.<p>

Maybe he'd get a bite to eat before seeing if one of the others would come along with him. One thing was for sure, until they found this man, Rachel would be sleeping in the bunkhouse surrounded by as many protectors as he could conjure.

* * *

><p>A chance was presenting itself to the man in the shadows. It wasn't a chance at the woman and the need within him wasn't going to ease any time soon but there was a chance to do away with one of his obstacles right here. He couldn't believe the Indian was leaving himself this vulnerable. This wouldn't nearly satisfy his need but it would make him feel a little better nonetheless to feel the pulse slow beneath his fingers and the fight leave this troublesome boy. His mouth twitched uncharacteristically at the thought of the limp body discarded on the ground. He nearly smiled at how those others might react to this death. Their reactions to the girls had already been so entertaining that it nearly granted him even more than what he had taken in the first place. But their actions in the wake of those girls had been nothing but an annoyance to him and that annoyance was now growing in intensity as his unfed need grew within him. He could nearly feel the boy's neck in his hands, could see the startled and pleading look as he became aware there was no fighting back. So lost was he in these happy and oddly satisfying thoughts that he didn't realize the Indian had stopped moving. The man watched as the Indian looked around like a spooked deer and then bounded back toward his home.<p>

* * *

><p>Jimmy squinted into the sun as he made his way to Violet's house. He couldn't help mulling over the chat he'd had with Lou before he left. He saw the concern in her eyes for the girl and even tinges of her own past pain but then there was something else there too that looked a bit like amusement. He wasn't sure what in this God forsaken situation could possibly be amusing. He must have read the look wrong but then Lou was a very expressive person and he'd gotten to be able to read beneath the surface with all of his friends here. It had to be amusement but was she amused at something Violet had said or was it something about him. He didn't think he'd been all that amusing lately and that was usually Cody's domain anyway.<p>

Jimmy decided to ask her later and put it out of his mind as he neared Violet's house and saw her on the porch trying not to look like she was watching for him. He allowed a smile at that. He was grateful too. She had become his only foothold to sanity and he was glad that there was something that he was offering her as well.

He made it onto the porch and had to shift the stack of books in his arms to return her hug.

"Lou said the two of you had a nice chat this morning," he said, "I think it helped her a lot to talk to you."

"Helped her?" she asked in wonder, "But she was helping me."

"Well just think, she hasn't had anyone to talk to about it all this time and now she does," he explained.

"But she has you and the other guys."

"I'm the only one that knows so far and there's parts of it, I'm sure, that she don't want to talk to a guy about," he said.

Violet gestured to the settee and then excused herself leaving Jimmy sitting there wondering about the girl. After a few moments he heard the door open and jumped up to help her carry things. She was juggling a tea tray. He helped her set it on a little table by the settee. She motioned for him to sit back down and he did while she poured tea for them and then handed him a plate with a slice of custard pie on it.

"You didn't have to go to such trouble," he said, "It does my heart enough good just to see you doing better."

"It wasn't any trouble at all," she said to him, "I like to bake. Normally this time of year I'd have all sorts of berries to put in a pie but I haven't been able to go collecting any so all I could do was just plain custard."

"Ain't nothing wrong with custard," he assured her and took a bite swallowing before he spoke again. "This is delicious, Violet."

Jimmy couldn't help but notice the beaming smile she gave him though the compliment was honest. Someday, once she could heal from this horrible thing that had happened, there would be young men lined up to court her. He even admitted that if she was a few years older he might be elbowing for a place in that line.

"I can't believe Lou trusted you with her secret," Jimmy mused between bites of the pie.

"Well, there are rumors already about Lou not being a boy," Violet said.

"I can imagine," Jimmy said, "But Lou guards that pretty close. A rumor is one thing, having it confirmed is quite another."

"I'll bet she could be really pretty if she got to dress like a girl," Violet thought aloud.

"She is," Jimmy agreed, "I've been lucky enough to see it a couple times."

"I can't imagine having to hide like that," she told him, "Is it because she's really that scared?"

"I don't think that's as much of it anymore," Jimmy told her, "I think most of it is the work. It's hard for a woman to earn money and riding for the express pays pretty good. She's got plans and responsibilities. If she's wearing that disguise out of fear it's a fear of losing her job."

"She's pretty amazing," Violet said, "I've never met another girl like her."

"You ain't likely to either," he replied, "I really think they broke the mold for her."

"Are all Pony Express riders orphans?" Violet asked after a brief pause.

"The company likes it better that way," he answered, "It's dangerous sometimes and they don't want to be troubling themselves with notifying folks when something happens. Besides, when you don't have folks you're a lot more willing to do what needs to be done."

"You don't have any family at all?" Violet was incredulous.

"I got a couple sisters that when I signed up I figured they wouldn't ever have anything to do with me again," Jimmy confessed, "I've seen the older of 'em not too long ago. She wasn't happy to see my face at her door but she did get over it. Lydia, well, I've tried writing but there hasn't been any answer."

"Tell me about the older one," Violet prodded wanting to know everything about this man.

"Celinda? Well, she's grown and married now," he said and then proceeded to tell her about going back to visit and why he'd had to and how Celinda had still been hurting from his abrupt departure after his father's death. He wanted to leave out how scared he'd been to knock on her door and how much it had meant to him for Celinda to give him another chance but for some reason he could not stop those words from spilling out of his mouth.

"So she's forgiven you?"

"I guess," he said, "Got a letter from her a little bit ago and it seems I'm going to be an uncle."

"That's wonderful," Violet said.

"Yeah, seems strange and maybe even stranger that she's going to be a mother," he mused, "To me I think she's still my pest of a sister. But maybe that's the way it is for everyone."

"I bet it was fun having sisters," Violet said and she meant it.

"Probably would've been if I was a girl," Jimmy said, "Mostly they just annoyed me though. You don't have any sisters or brothers do you?"

"I had a sister but she died before I was born and then there was another boy and a girl that died as babies," she said looking at her hands, "Rose, well that was my older sister, she was five when she got sick. The others came after me. The last one, the only boy they had was born early and mother nearly died. He was too small to make it. I was eight I think then. Mother can't have any more now."

"I'm sorry," Jimmy told her and he was. As annoying as Celinda and Lydia could be, he did love them. Violet would have delighted in having sisters and would have no doubt been a good sister to the little boy.

"It's alright, I guess," she shrugged and then put her smile back in place. "I have Carrie and she's almost like a sister. I guess it sounds silly but I think sometimes we still find the family we need even if we don't come with it or we lose it along the way."

Jimmy smiled, "Don't sound silly at all. I got five men that's like brothers and a woman just like a sister back at the station that wouldn't think it was silly either. We're all we got but at least we have each other."

* * *

><p>Mary left school and looked to where the girls were all meeting up with the young men Marshal Hunter had assigned to help get them home safe. She saw her friend Ellen who lived close by was with the one they called Noah. Mary hadn't thought anything of Noah being dark skinned and had even defended him to her father but Mary's arguments fell on deaf ears.<p>

"They're all the same, Mary," her father had bellowed. "Just because he didn't hurt the Markham girl or the one from the seamstress shop doesn't mean he wouldn't go after you if he got you alone. They all want to get their hands on a white woman especially a fresh young thing like yourself."

Mary still had her doubts but then she had also heard stories of what had happened to Violet and poor Violet hadn't come back to school yet so she must have been hurt very badly. Ellen would be dropped off first and that would leave Mary alone with Noah. She shuddered at the very thought. Some days there was another with them and Noah or the Indian they called Buck weren't escorting girls alone. Today she just couldn't do it. She knew her father would have plenty to say if he saw her walking home in the company of a man like that and it scared her too. Mary decided she was much safer taking off for home on her own. It was broad daylight after all and all the times she had walked home with these men they had never seen anything out of the ordinary. With a deep breath of determination Mary started toward her home.

* * *

><p>The man watched the town. Those boys were in his way again herding the girls and women and watching, always watching. So upset and in need was he that he almost missed the solitary figure walking alone and unprotected. She was not yet old enough to truly be wary of much of anything and she was walking so very close to the edge of the woods. He was almost touched at how she seemed to be offering herself to him as a gift.<p>

She would be even better than the woman at the Pony Express station, so young and tender. He didn't even have to leave the comfort of his shadows to reach out and grab her. He closed one large hand over her mouth silencing her and wrapped the other arm around her middle carrying her with him as one might carry a sack of flour. She wriggled in his arms in a futile attempt to get free. Her movement only increased his need to take from her what she was suddenly so reluctant to give. He ventured deep enough into the woods so as to be completely enveloped within the shadows before throwing her down onto the ground. Her hands flew at him trying to connect and force him away. What was to be taken from her must be very special indeed for how hard she was fighting to keep it. He let her get her breath back from her impact with the ground but punched her hard across the jaw dazing her before she could draw that breath for a scream. He ripped her clothes from her and watched as the tiny bumps formed across her skin which had surely scarcely ever felt a breeze across it. She tried to hold her knees tight together as he opened his trousers. He allowed her a moment of thinking that perhaps he was not going to take her but really he was just looking upon the tender and untouched body beneath him. She began to whimper and he punched her again hearing the sound of breaking bones in her face. Her breathing was ragged and her hands rose up weakly in a begging sign for him to stop.

He would not stop though. He could not. He needed this or he would cease to be. His hands grabbed at her exposed flesh as he parted her legs which had lost a lot of their strength. Then he took what he needed and as he did he squeezed his hands around her throat. He could feel her pulse rapid beneath his thumbs but it slowed and stopped in time. Her eyes rolled back and she was still. He held her neck a moment longer and then checked to make sure she was gone.

He paused only to do up his trousers and grab the undergarments she had been wearing before he rejoined the welcoming shadows.

* * *

><p>Jimmy was enjoying the afternoon with Violet. This was probably how things should have been with Celinda and Lydia but he didn't know how then. Celinda understood that now but he wasn't sure he'd ever be able to explain to Lydia. She was so young and so hurt when he'd left. He knew sitting with Violet didn't make up for how badly he'd failed his sisters but it felt good and it was the right thing to do. He knew she was lonely and bored and she did look to him as a hero. He hardly thought that was accurate but he wasn't going to deny that he liked it all the same.<p>

"Jimmy would you stay for supper?" Violet asked him.

"I don't want to be no trouble," he replied.

"Mother has wanted to ask you anyway. I think I smell a roast in the oven. Mother is a wonderful cook and she always thought she'd have a bigger family so she makes way too much food. We'll be eating sandwiches out of what's left for two days as it is."

"I guess I could stay then," he gave in, "Everyone knows where I am if they need me."

They got up to head into the house so that Jimmy could visit with both Markham women as they finished preparing the meal. Violet was already half though the door when Jimmy spotted a cloud of dust heading their way.

"What on earth?" he wondered before seeing Cody riding like the devil was chasing him and holding onto Sundance's reins as well. Jimmy walked down the steps to meet his friend. He failed to notice Violet was right behind him as close as she could get as she peered out at the other man. She felt a little better seeing it was one of the riders.

"I knew I'd find you here," Cody said looking more serious than Jimmy had seen him in a very long time. Whatever was happening Cody had lost that gifted ability of his to find the humor or bright spot within it. It often annoyed Jimmy that Cody could do that but Jimmy, when he was being honest, realized it was because he envied Cody for that.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked.

Cody tipped his hat seeing the girl still hiding behind Jimmy, "Evening Miss Markham."

Jimmy jumped a little having not realized that Violet was right there.

"I guess formal introductions are in order," Jimmy said, "Violet, this here's William Cody. Cody, Miss Violet Markham."

Violet smiled up at Cody, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Cody."

Jimmy studied Cody's face even as he smiled back at Violet. He had not dismounted and he still looked far too serious.

"I'm pleased to meet you too," Cody said before looking at Jimmy pleading.

"Violet," Jimmy said, "I need to talk to Cody alone. Could you go on inside, please?"

Violet nodded and went inside but sat in the parlor looking out the window at the two men.

"What's going on, Cody?" Jimmy asked once Violet was inside.

"He got another one," Cody replied.

Jimmy nodded grimly, "Give me a minute, okay?"

He went to the door where Violet met him without his knocking.

"You have to go?" she asked.

"I do, honey," he told her.

"Someone else is dead, aren't they?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said.

She threw her arms around him and squeezed him tight. Then she whispered something into his shirt so softly he'd not be able to hear her.

"I love you."

When she pulled back her eyes were shining. Jimmy naturally thought she was upset over another girl being killed.

"We will catch him," he assured her.

She nodded and then with all the courage she could muster she rose onto her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Please be careful," she said.

"I promise," he said and realized his promises to her were really starting to pile up.

Then he stepped off the porch and pulled himself into the saddle before setting off on the disturbing task ahead.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd write more about this but I have to go catch my skin that I think just crawled right away...Oh yucky!-J<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Violet watched the men ride away. She would have loved to be able to delight in the fact that Cody's eyes were even bluer up close and that she had been brave enough to kiss Jimmy even if it was on the cheek. But all she could feel was sick inside. Someone else had died. Some other girl or woman had spent her last minutes as the worst moments of her own life had been spent. She had felt that pain, that fear, had seen that ominous shadow looming over her as the life left her. Violet walked over to the edge of the porch and leaned over the rail to vomit. Her mother came out of the house as Violet was finally getting the spasms in her stomach under control. Violet could not stop the tears from falling. Jimmy swore to her they would catch this man, they would stop him but every time another was hurt it was like being pinned down in the dirt all over again. Violet wanted to have faith in Jimmy. He had saved her after all and it was killing him too to not be able to stop these things from happening. She was beginning to despair though and believe he would never be caught, never be stopped. The bodies would just pile up and no one would ever be safe again.

"Violet," her mother cried, "What's wrong, baby?"

"Mama!" Violet managed through her tears and just clung to her mother. It felt good to be held and be safe. As much as Violet had resisted her mother's hovering, that warmth of love, that safe feeling was exactly what she needed. It was like when she had a nightmare as a child and her mother had come to her and brought her a drink of water and rubbed her back and cuddled close to her singing softly until the nightmare images left and sleep could come to her safely. Violet could hear the singing now. It was soft and lilting as she remembered it to be and it did relax her a little.

"Gentle waves upon the deep, Murmur soft when thou dost sleep," crooned her mother as she maneuvered them toward the settee.

"Little birds upon the tree, Sing their sweetest songs for thee," the words wove their way into Violet's head taking her back to simpler and younger days.

"Cooling gales with voices low," the song went on, "In the treetops gently blow."

Violet remembered a time when there was nothing scary in the shadows that could not be banished by the light.

"Dearest when in slumbers lie," her mother sang bringing her still further into a place where her greatest worry was a skinned knee from a day of picking wildflowers. "All things love thee, so do I."

Her mother kept singing every verse she knew of the song and Violet wished it could go on forever as she never wanted to leave those carefree times, never wanted to think again of how horribly wrong everything had gone. There was so little awaiting her and none of it seemed good.

* * *

><p>Jimmy followed Cody to the edge of the woods and knew that if he ventured into them he would see more things he wouldn't be free of anytime soon. He didn't want to dismount. He didn't want to go in. Teaspoon was heading toward him and all Jimmy wanted to do was turn Sundance around and ride like hell away. The only thing that kept him in that spot and got him to moving off of the horse was the thought that the only man who needed this sight less was already in there. Jimmy owed it to Buck to get in there and help. His boots landed on the ground just as Teaspoon reached his side.<p>

"Her name is Mary Lanning," Teaspoon said sighing and then added, "Or was. She was just fourteen."

"What was she doing alone?" Jimmy asked getting testy, "Who was supposed to see her home from school?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out," Teaspoon said.

"Buck's in there already, isn't he?"

Teaspoon nodded, "Him and Noah. The rest is still back at the station keeping watch over Rachel."

With a heavy sigh Jimmy headed into the woods looking for his friends. They were not hard to find as the sound of Noah's fist hitting a tree was resonating through the otherwise oddly still woods.

Jimmy approached to see Buck looking stunned at Noah's reaction and then trying to stop his fellow rider from breaking his hand on the tree. Jimmy jumped in too and between the two of them, they were able to get Noah away from that tree and settled down a little.

"What the hell, Noah?" Jimmy asked with Buck right behind him his eyes asking the same question.

"I saw her friend Ellen home today," Noah explained through gritted teeth, "She said Mary was supposed to be with us but we couldn't find her anywhere."

"Noah," Buck said gently, "We knew eventually there might be some girl or woman who wanted to be alone. Maybe she was meeting a boy and didn't want a chaperone or maybe she wanted to take a different route home. All we can do is caution and be available. We can't force them to take our help."

"Would that make you feel better?" Noah asked still seething.

Buck looked down because he knew it would not. It especially would not help a thing if he was standing over the girl's dead body.

"Go on home," Jimmy said to Noah, "We'll be there in a bit. I think a family meeting of sorts is in order."

"Better yet," Buck spoke up, "Have them meet us at Teaspoon's office. I have a few things to add."

Noah reluctantly walked away though his reluctance was really only because he didn't want to leave his friends to face his failing alone. From his own standpoint, he couldn't wait to get away from the naked and brutalized body lying there, left just as she died.

"Anything different here?" Jimmy asked Buck after they had watched Noah walk away.

Buck shook his head, "It's almost like he has a script to follow and he can't stray from it."

"I think you've hit it the nail right on the head there," Jimmy said, "He has something like a ritual that he has to go through. I don't know what and I'm not sure I care to but he's getting something out of this."

* * *

><p>Jimmy and Buck made their way back to Teaspoon's office accompanying him as he drove the buckboard carrying Mary's body. None of them spoke, none of them had to. Teaspoon tried to think back when he was still just looking after his boys. He wasn't sure they could ever be boys again after all they had seen anymore than Violet Markham would ever truly be a girl. These things were lost from them. He only hoped they'd be able to recover something of themselves when all of this was over. Of course for that to happen they had to find a way for it to be over. The two brooding on either side of him worried him the most. Neither of them had a great deal of trust for much of anyone. Buck had never known true family. He'd had a ma once but that had to have been a difficult relationship. The closest to belonging he had was his brother and that was gone now. Everyone he'd ever trusted had somehow or another left him. Teaspoon felt he and the others had maybe earned as much of Buck's trust as anyone could. Maybe Teaspoon could see if Ike had talked to his friend. If anyone on earth could get Buck to open up and unload some of his burden it would be Ike. As for Hickok, well, he might seem like a guy who wore his heart on his sleeve but the truth was far from that. He had friends and he cared deeply for the other riders but opening up was not one of James Hickok's strong suits. Teaspoon knew that Jimmy found comfort in visiting the Markham girl but also knew he wouldn't unburden himself to someone so fragile.<p>

The rest had seen less and maybe would be alright though he knew there were wounds that would be a long time healing for too many of them and he wasn't just talking about the fact that Noah came out of the woods with hands looking like raw meat.

Finally they came into the town and Teaspoon dropped off Mary's body with the undertaker before heading to his very crowded office.

"You sure everyone needed to cram in here, Buck?" Teaspoon asked.

Buck nodded and knew he had to take control of things and explain. Even though these were his friends, he still didn't relish the thought of standing in front of them and speaking.

"I wanted us to meet here instead of the station," Buck started, "Because I don't think it's safe to talk there."

"But that's our home, Buck," protested Rachel.

"And I wasn't jumping at nothing last night," Buck told her, "There was someone outside the windows watching us. He was on our porch and when I was following the trail earlier he was watching me as well."

'You didn't say anything,' signed Ike.

"I know," Buck said, "I was going to have one or two of you come out and look some more with me but then we had to escort the women and then Mary went missing. So here we are now and now you know."

"You think he's watching us?" Lou asked getting nervous.

"I think that we have to assume as much at all times," Buck said, "We wanted to make him angry but I think we succeeded in making him angry with us specifically. I haven't seen a sign that he's here in town and I know he'll avoid it. People are looking for someone out of place."

"Looks like Rachel stays in the bunkhouse a while longer," Kid said shuddering at the thought that any of them had been that close to that evil.

"I think that goes without saying," Jimmy answered and then picked up on part of the reason that Buck wanted a chance to talk to them without the killer hearing. "And we're going to have to be real careful about Lou."

"What about Lou?" asked Kid getting near frantic.

"Well, he thinks Lou is a boy," Jimmy explained taking over for a visibly grateful Buck. "He's probably looking for girls who look like girls but sometimes we act a little too familiar with Lou. We don't always treat her like a boy and we're going to have to be real careful about that. And if he's that close sometimes he might overhear us talking."

"Are we all on the same page?" asked Teaspoon and everyone nodded before starting out the door of the office.

On the way back to the station Teaspoon walked over to Jimmy who was walking along leading his horse by his reins.

"You know what happens when you bottle something like this inside you?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me," Jimmy said.

"Eventually the pressure builds up and you blow like a barrel of black powder when you shoot it," Teaspoon said ignoring Jimmy's answer. "You've got to let the steam out somehow."

"Making someone else carry around what I saw is going to make it better?" Jimmy asked.

"There's an old saying," Teaspoon said, "'A burden shared is a burden halved.' Sometimes we have to let someone help us carry a load."

"And what if I don't want to talk about it?"

"Right now might not be the time for you," the older man said, "But when you do feel like you can, remember you got no shortage of folks who care about you."

"I know."

"I wonder sometimes if you really do," Teaspoon mused as he walked forward to find Ike.

The group reached their home and Rachel scrounged up a meal that no one really felt like eating. After dinner they set to rearranging all of the beds. Rachel was placed tight against the wall with Lou and Jesse closest to her.

"Why is that?" Lou asked starting to get defensive.

She looked at Kid who visibly squirmed but it was Jimmy who piped up.

"You and Jesse are smaller than we are and it makes sense to have you closer to the center of the bunch," he said and then walked closer to whisper, "If he tried to crawl toward Rachel and found you out, well, I guess you know how that would end. It won't look strange this way with Jesse too."

Lou scowled but nearly all of them could see her relief that she would not face the same fate as the young women who'd faced down this man already. Actually her scowl was thought by Buck and Jimmy both to be a good front if the killer was watching them.

Once the beds were set, the riders plus Teaspoon, Rachel and Jesse turned in for the night. Every one of them with the exception of Jesse and Rachel was clinging tightly to a weapon as a child clings to their favorite toy.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it...it would almost be a cute little slumber party if not for the reason for it. I am so glad Violet finally let her mom comfort her. She needed to just be a little girl having her mama sing to her for just a little bit. The weight of what these poor boys are dealing with is starting to drag me down as well.-J<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Even with the new configuration of the furnishings in the bunkhouse, Jimmy felt unsettled and did not sleep well. He did fall asleep for a short while and then the dreams came. This one was the worst he'd had. In it he was following Buck into the woods looking for another victim. They came upon the nude body of a young woman face down in the dirt. It was Jimmy who reached forward to roll her over and what he saw jolted him awake.

He sat up feeling the sweat beading on his forehead and trying to still his breathing. Jimmy looked around to assure himself that the loud cry of "no" he'd hollered out in his dream had not followed him into waking and disturbed the others. No one seemed disturbed but then Buck, whose bed was tight to the side of Jimmy's, sat up.

"Bad one?" Buck asked.

"The worst one yet," Jimmy whispered back.

"Which one was it that you saw?" Buck inquired further knowing that the dreams that disturbed his sleep were all of the discarded bodies of the young women and figured Jimmy's were the same. The look on Jimmy's face concerned Buck a great deal as did the shakiness of the other man's words.

"Violet," Jimmy said fighting the panic that was threatening to undo him, "She was dead."

"She's safe in her bed, Jimmy," Buck tried to soothe.

"Sarah Green was supposed to be safe too."

Buck nodded grimly. He knew that Rachel should be safe in her home and yet here she was in the middle of a mass of beds surrounded by armed men and yet there was still a doubt of her safety.

"You'll go see her tomorrow," Buck said, "And she'll be fine, or as fine as any of us at any rate."

* * *

><p>Morning came and the boys all set to moving the beds back to where they belonged allowing Rachel to begin cooking some breakfast. They all ate without words and headed out to escort the ladies of Rock Creek to school and errands. There was a renewed fear among the women and no one made any fuss about having to be accompanied. The riders were solemn. Cody even let it pass by him that he was the escort of the Maxwell's oldest daughter Caroline. She had just returned from a finishing school back east and was the focus of every young man's fancy in the town. Typically Cody would have been talking a blue streak trying to impress her but on that day he offered only a polite smile and a tip of his hat as he drove her into town so that she could discuss a new dress with the seamstress.<p>

Ironically he got further with her in his silence than he had ever gotten with his wild and bragging tales of his adventures.

"Mr. Cody," Caroline said as he helped her from the buckboard, "I was wondering if you would care to dine with my family this evening."

"I beg your pardon?" Cody asked not quite certain he had heard her correctly.

"I asked you to be my guest for dinner tonight, Mr. Cody," she responded, "Will you join us?"

"That'd be real nice, Miss Maxwell," he replied and his mood picked up a little bit although it was still significantly dampened by the recent murders.

"Dinner is served at seven o'clock," she said smiling at him and noticing that he had the most delightful eyes when his mouth wasn't taking center stage. "Perhaps you could come at around six thirty for drinks and to talk."

"I'll see you then," he said and then turned to walk away running right into Teaspoon.

"Looks like this situation is working out nicely for you, Cody," the older man said and even he found some happiness in seeing one of his boys having something good happen.

"It's just dinner with her family tonight," Cody said looking more humble than Teaspoon had ever seen the young man, humble and slightly guilty.

"You go and enjoy yourself," Teaspoon said clapping the young man on the shoulder. "We all could use something happy to talk about."

Cody nodded and smiled a little. He was happy about his dinner date with Caroline Maxwell but all the same he wished it had come at a better time. He almost felt as if going to dinner was thumbing his nose at the troubles of the town and the burdens weighing his dear friends. He was not immune to the extra sullen nature of Jimmy's brooding or even the way that Buck had grown even quieter than he normally was. If he were in a mood to crack wise he might toss out the joke that Buck had actually become quieter than Ike. But he was in no such mood and neither were his friends.

* * *

><p>Jimmy was tired and grouchy as he got back into town. He had just seen Rebecca Holcomb safely to school along with two of her friends. His mood was not improved by seeing Harry Lanning standing toe to toe with Teaspoon in front of the Marshal's office. It didn't look like a very civil conversation so Jimmy thought he'd wander over. It wasn't that he really thought Teaspoon needed much help. That man had seen and done near to anything and if ever there was a man capable of taking care of himself it was Teaspoon Hunter Still, they were a family and family takes up for family after all. It can never hurt to have a couple extra guns standing behind you in a contentious situation.<p>

"You came recommended Marshal Hunter and we gave you a chance," Lanning was saying, "But you couldn't keep my little Mary safe."

"Now Harry," Teaspoon tried to calm the man, "We talked to everyone at the school and Mary went on ahead without letting my boys walk her home."

"As if she could feel safe with any of your boys," Lanning went on his voice raising, "Let's see there's the scrawny one don't look like he could defend himself let alone anyone else and the bald mute freak, that half-breed, that one behind you right now. He's a murderer himself and then there's that damned nig-"

"Stop it right there," Teaspoon cut the man off, "There's no need to get that ugly, Harry."

"You really think our women are safe with this sort?"

"Let the evidence speak for itself," Teaspoon said losing his amiable tone. "The only women who've been hurt have been the ones on their own. My boys may be a mixed up bunch but they're good boys. They're facing the worst of this and not complaining a bit. They are the ones being threatened and they haven't asked for a soul here in town to share any of the ugliness they've seen or the danger they've faced."

Teaspoon paused to let his words sink in and look behind him to make sure Jimmy wasn't about to take a swing at Harry Lanning.

"Harry," Teaspoon went on, "I know you just lost your girl and I'm sorry for that, I really am but my boys ain't to blame and there's not much I can do for folks that won't take the help we offer. Go on and see about getting your daughter buried and go on home. We will find this man and we will stop him."

Harry Lanning visibly deflated at that. Nothing but his own pride kept him from breaking down crying right there in front of Teaspoon's office.

"She was my little girl, Marshal," he said as if pleading for someone to tell him that somehow Mary was not dead.

"I know," Teaspoon said resting a hand on the man's shoulder.

Harry Lanning began to walk away but paused a moment.

"I shouldn't've called you a murderer, Hickok," he said with that lost and defeated look. "I know I shouldn't've."

"It's alright, Mr. Lanning," Jimmy said and headed into Teaspoon's office.

Once both men were inside and the door closed behind them Jimmy spoke.

"I wondered why Mary Lanning would walk ahead by herself. I guess that answers my question."

"Yeah," Teaspoon said, "That looks about the size of it."

"I still can't figure how some people can be so stupid," Jimmy said.

"There's a difference between stupidity and ignorance, Jimmy" Teaspoon said as he settled himself into his chair. "Harry Lanning and everyone else who thinks they know the first thing about a man just by looking at them is ignorant. That just means they don't know better. Ain't no shame in just not knowing something. Now, not being able to learn or not wanting to, well, that's stupidity. There's still hope for the ignorant."

* * *

><p>For the better part of the morning Jimmy had been able to put his terrible dream from the night before out of his mind and it had felt better to get into town and not hear distressing news from the Markham home. In fact Jimmy had passed Mr. Markham has the man was heading into work and they had smiled and nodded to one another. Obviously there was no immediate prophecy to the dream but the image of that poor girl who'd already been through far too much lying there in the dirt with the color and life gone from her face was starting to eat at him. Finally he just couldn't take it anymore.<p>

"You don't really need me here, do you Teaspoon?" he asked.

"Can't say I do," Teaspoon mused, "Just so's I know where to look for you if I do need you, can I figure to find you visiting with young Miss Markham?"

"It helps to see her," Jimmy said quietly and Teaspoon stayed silent knowing he was getting a rare insight. "She's a little brighter every time I visit. It helps to see one person who got away from this monster. I think maybe if this little girl just out of braids can get over what he's done then maybe I can too."

Teaspoon understood. He'd seen far too much killing and evil in his life and he knew the power of new growth, of seeing healing and new life. We can lament those who are gone, however they happened to leave us, but we can take comfort in those who come to us or have yet to. For every dear friend lost to violence or madness or even the trials of age, Teaspoon knew there was a new baby being born and he could relish the laughter of children playing outside the schoolhouse even more for having lost those he loved.

"Just be careful," the older man advised.

"Ain't I always?"

Teaspoon laughed almost sadly, "No, you ain't always. You ain't even mostly. Just be careful, son"

Jimmy gave Teaspoon an odd look but nodded and walked out of the office.

* * *

><p>"You look more like you're going to a funeral than to dinner with a pretty girl, Cody," Noah chided him. The riders had all been casting looks between themselves wondering where their friend had gone and who this man who'd replaced him was. A dinner invitation from any girl would have usually had Cody over the moon with excitement and rubbing everyone else's nose in the fact that they had not been invited, a girl like Caroline Maxwell even more so.<p>

"I should send a message and say I'm not going," Cody said, "It just don't seem right."

He looked around the room at the stunned faces of his friends and then stunned them even more.

"Kid, aren't you about to leave for a ride?" he asked, "I could take your place."

'Check him for fever, Kid,' Ike signed only half joking.

Kid did actually feel Cody's head and when he felt it was cool he set to wondering what other cause there could be for Cody's strange behavior. Sure the killings around the town were upsetting them all but for something to keep Cody from the company of a pretty girl and then to make him ask to take on extra work, well, that was nearly unheard of.

"I'm taking my ride," Kid said, "And you should have dinner with Miss Maxwell and her folks."

"But Jimmy said that the killer's mad at us and we shouldn't ride alone," Cody argued and even he didn't understand all the reasons he was even arguing. "I could ride along with you."

"Unless Noah'd rather stay here," Kid smiled at his friend, "I've even got that covered."

Cody sighed. He wished he could get excited about his dinner date as he would have any other time but this wasn't any other time. His friends were in danger. Every woman in town was in danger. Two of his dearest friends were wearing expressions that men twice their ages shouldn't bear and they had seen things no man should ever even have to contemplate. It just seemed silly to be going for drinks and dinner with Caroline Maxwell.

* * *

><p><strong>Greetings...so not all of life is bad...we went to the zoo today...it was a special thing we were invited to and it was a lot of fun. Some of the animals weren't liking the cooler temperatures but the snow leopard was really happy looking. Then we got home and remembered to check in on the Michigan State game and there were only a few seconds left in the game with the Spartans up 55-3. Yeah you read that score right folks. So MSU is going to the Big 10 Championship. Yay. And my Red Wings won so that was good.<strong>

**But the story is tough. I spend a lot of time looking at baby animals. Last night I got through by watching Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid because Paul Newman's blue eyes can get me through nearly anything. And tonight I was watching the Goonies. It is easier to put Jimmy through some of this if I remind myself that he gets to help the Goonies find One Eyed Willie's rich stuff and save the Goondocks from the evil land developer people. And he gets the girl. yeah, I have problems. If you've been reading this all along and only now are thinking i might have problems, you have a few yourself. So there we are...mostly dealing with emotional fallout in this one. And there's an awful lot of that right now. **

**Oh and if you're looking for images of cute baby animals, do not simply google lambs and click images...you will get posters from silence of the Lambs which will probably not be helpful. Amazing movie and I enjoyed it but while I'm trying to get free of this stuff I don't need to think about "It puts the lotion on its skin or else it gets the hose again." Shudder! Also I should note that googling baby beavers will not only give you images of baby water dwelling mammals but other things as well...ahem.-J**


	16. Chapter 16

Jimmy headed toward Violet's house slowly ambling along on Sundance and keeping his eyes open for anything or anyone out of the ordinary.

"Hey Hickok," he heard and immediately thought the worst as those words usually meant something he just didn't have the time for right then, not to mention that with his current lack of sleep he might not fare as well as usual. He tried to ignore the call.

"Jimmy," the call came again and he recognized it as Lou's voice but the one she used when she was trying her hardest to keep her voice low and sound more like a boy. He pulled up the reins and paused for Lou and Lightning to catch up.

"What's going on, Lou?" he asked as she came up next to him.

"It's stupid and I shouldn't even be bringing it up with everything else that's going on," she said trying to back out of the conversation she thought she wanted to have.

"Lou," he said, "You went to the trouble of catching up to me, you might's well tell me what's on your mind."

"Kid," she said quietly.

"Do you really want my opinion on this right now?" he asked, "Because I'm not in the mood to sugar coat it to save your feelings."

Lou swallowed hard knowing she was about to hear things she probably didn't really want to but more probably needed to.

"Tell me," she said.

"I get that at times Kid has overstepped his bounds when it comes to the two of you," he began, "But you can't keep punishing him for it. I know you love him. I know he loves you. If you want someone to love you you're just going to have to get yourself right with him worrying for you sometimes. He don't worry 'cause he thinks you can't fend for yourself, he worries because he loves you and wants to be partners in the fending. And quit trying to pretend you ain't scared of everything that's going on. You're scared 'cause he's gone on a ride and you're scared for Rachel and the rest of us and for yourself and there's no shame in it. Just quit giving him such a hard time. Life's far too short."

Jimmy didn't even wait for her response; he just kicked a little at Sundance's side urging the horse more quickly toward Violet's.

Lou pulled up on Lightning's reins and sat still a bit and thought on Jimmy's words. He was usually so tender with her and it almost hurt to hear the coarseness of his tone just then. The more she thought though the more she realized she had deserved it. He had babied her far too long and she had let him in ways that she had never allowed Kid. Maybe it was time to change that.

* * *

><p>Watching closely, he waited in the shadows watching everything he could. He knew he must steer clear of the town in the daytime. They were looking for him and he could not show himself. But there were so many places to hide around the station where he could watch those who seemed intent on little else but thwarting him. He had been lucky, he knew, to find the girl walking by herself. He was grateful for the luck but knew he would not get the things he needed unless he could stop their pursuit of him. He had thought that making his intentions toward their woman known would cause them to focus more on her and less on him. Though he still would like to get his hands on that woman. He knew she would be worth the extra work she would take for him to get what he needed. But they kept a lookout around her and even guarded her in sleep. The Indian and the gunman weren't sleeping soundly either. He could overcome many men but knew he could not overcome the pistols the scowling one carried.<p>

Still he watched them. He thought perhaps if he set upon one of the riders as he did his job then that would be enough to get them off of his trail but they had taken to riding in pairs. One he could take but not two of them both armed.

He would have to just keep watching. Sooner or later there would be a chance to seek his revenge or there would be another girl willing to give herself up for his survival. He just needed more patience.

* * *

><p>Teaspoon watched after Jimmy as the boy left for Violet's house. He knew Jimmy had no idea of the girl's feelings for him and maybe that would still be fine. Her feelings didn't change that they needed each other to get through. If only Buck could find such solace. Teaspoon worried for that boy. He had a brother in Ike but seemed sometimes oblivious to the larger family surrounding him. Maybe it was time to talk to Buck himself and see if he could earn the boy's trust. Something had to happen before poor Buck withdrew into himself any further. Maybe he could talk to Rachel about it. He knew she was beside herself with worry for the boys too, more so than for her own safety. Teaspoon sighed. If anything happened to that woman or any of his boys or girl he wasn't sure if he could get over it at all.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure I look okay, Rachel?" Cody asked. As much as he felt strange about going, as long as he was he wanted to make a good impression.<p>

"You look perfectly handsome," she replied and that was her answer even if he wasn't one of her dear boys. They were all handsome to her always but even if she'd known nothing of the young man before her, she would have found him handsome and in her younger days would have endeavored to catch his eye.

Cody checked himself once more in the mirror and decided he was going to have to trust Rachel to know what she was talking about. He put on a good front but he actually was surprised when Caroline had asked him to join her for dinner. His normal routine of non-stop chatter worked well enough with some women but not typically with a woman like Caroline.

It really was a struggle to control his nerves as he made his way to the Maxwell home. These were prominent people and he'd really like to be able to see Caroline again. That would only happen if he impressed her folks. He knew the others thought he took nothing seriously but in reality he wanted the same things other men did. He wanted a wife and children. He just also wanted fame and fortune along with it. Somehow he had to show them how he could get the things he wanted and that would provide for their daughter in the manner she was accustomed to.

Cody climbed the steps to the porch smoothing his clothes once more as he approached the door and then grabbed the knocker and used it to announce his presence.

* * *

><p>As Jimmy drew closer to Violet's house his tension left him. This place had become his one and only solace because of the brave girl who lived there.<p>

Jimmy thought it ironic that he was learning such lessons in courage from a thirteen year old girl. He had always considered himself brave but then he couldn't help hearing Sam's words echoing in his ears. Jimmy remembered the day well. It was the first time Emma had taken them to town and they had first met Marshal Sam Cain. There had been a stare down between Sam and an outlaw the boys had eventually helped bring to justice. Jimmy asked how Sam had known the man would back down and Sam had said, "I figure a man carrying that many guns, he must be afraid of everything."

Those words were actually part of the reason it took him so long to strap the second Colt to his hip. He knew Sam's words to be true. He wasn't afraid to die but he was afraid of so many other things and those guns made him feel stronger and braver. His bravery was no match to Violet's though. He wasn't sure he could do as well in her position.

It was a nice day so Jimmy was a little surprised to see the porch empty. Violet was usually sitting out on that little couch she told him was called a settee. She hated being cooped up in the house and found every excuse to be out including hanging the wash. Well maybe that's where she was, he thought and was about to go around when the front door opened.

"Mr. Hickok," Mrs. Markham called to him, "I'm glad you've come. I was going to have Tom ask for you in town but Violet made me promise not to. She's always so much brighter when you come over. Please come inside. She said she didn't want any visitors but I know she'll feel better if she can see you."

"She seemed alright yesterday," he said following Violet's mother into the house.

"She took the news of another murder very hard."

They reached Violet's room. Mrs. Markham put her hand on the doorknob and looked hesitant.

"The last time I came to check on her, she threw a shoe at me," she said sheepishly.

"You don't have to announce me," Jimmy said, "I've been hit with worse than a shoe thrown by a girl."

Mrs. Markham nodded gratefully.

"Have you had any lunch, Mr. Hickok?" she asked, "I was just about to get a tray for Violet. It would be no trouble at all and maybe you could get her to eat."

"I'd be obliged, Ma'am," Jimmy answered. It hadn't actually occurred to him before but he had not eaten since breakfast. He watched as Mrs. Markham headed to the kitchen and then turned to open Violet's door.

He saw Violet rolled on her side with her back to the door and could tell from the shake of her shoulders that she was crying.

"I told you, Mother," she said angrily through her tears, "Leave me alone."

"Well, I've been called a lot of things in my life," Jimmy said, "But I ain't never been confused for nobody's ma. And that includes times I was wearing an apron."

"Jimmy?" she asked rolling to face him and wiping at her eyes.

"Only your second guess," he said, "I knew you was smart."

"I told her I didn't want to see anyone," Violet asserted.

"You don't want to see no one, you don't want to eat," Jimmy said, "What is it you do want to do?"

"Die," she answered.

Jimmy crossed the room quickly, sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her to him.

"I can't let you do that," he said, "I still have way too much to learn from you."

Violet pushed away and Jimmy reluctantly released her.

"Please stop patronizing me," she said looking away.

"Well, I don't even know what that means," he told her honestly, "I can't stop something I don't even know I'm doing."

"It means," she said, "You are saying things that aren't so to make me feel better. It won't work."

"Actually I was telling you things that are so to make you feel better," he said plainly, "I don't know what that is called but that's what I was doing."

"Sure," she said bitterly, "Like you're learning something from me."

"I learn that the courage I get from strapping on pistols isn't anything compared to facing down pure evil and then continuing to live."

"I can't anymore," she said beginning to cry again and not even caring enough to try to stem the flow of tears.

"By yourself you can't," he said gently, "I don't think I can either. But between the two of us and with the rest of the people who care about us maybe we can."

"Do you really believe that?" she asked him.

"Until this moment I wasn't sure and I was pushing away a lot of people trying to lend me strength," he told her, "But I understand now how much I need them."

Jimmy reached forward and wiped the tears from her cheeks which were changing from the dark purple and heading into yellow tones.

"Who was it?" she asked, "Who died?"

"Mary Lanning," he replied, "Did you know her?"

Violet nodded, "We weren't terribly close but she was nice. Have you seen Carrie?"

"I haven't," Jimmy told her, "But Jesse said she's doing alright. She's a little scared but I think everyone is now."

Their conversation paused as Mrs. Markham came in with a tray of sandwiches, a glass of milk for Violet and a cup of coffee for Jimmy.

"Thank you, Mama," Violet said taking her mother's hand once it had set the tray down.

Mrs. Markham smiled at her daughter as the gesture made her tear up a little. She nodded and left the room.

Violet really did feel bad for throwing the shoe earlier and she couldn't even explain to herself why she'd had such a reaction. Only the day before she had been so content to be held and sung to. It had felt good but then she grew to resent it and she didn't understand why. Violet looked over at Jimmy and studied his expression.

"It's not your fault," she said not being able to bear the sadness and guilt on his face.

"I said I'd stop him," he said with more desperation and helplessness than he had let his friends see thus far. "I promised you and I can't seem to keep that promise."

"You will," Violet said and although she had struggled herself with his promises she believed her words like she'd never believed anything else in her young life.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, take a breath because this may be the calmest chapter until the end. Hope you liked.-J<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Buck was in the barn pretending to be busy and knowing that even the least observant of the riders would see right through it, especially the one that just walked in behind him.

"Did you need something, Ike?" Buck asked turning around so that he could see the answer.

'You need to let this out,' Ike signed, 'Talk to me.'

"I can't saddle you with this," Buck argued.

'You call me brother but you can't share with me as I share with you,' Ike signed getting upset. 'You think I don't know what this is doing to you? You think I don't know you see your mother's face in your nightmares?'

"I can't, Ike," Buck repeated, "It is because you are my brother that I can't. I love you too much to see this eat at you."

'So I just have to watch you fade away from us?' Ike asked with sadness evident on his face. 'You think that will eat at me less than anything you have to say?'

"I just can't talk to you, Ike," Buck said, "Please don't ask again."

Ike sadly left the barn feeling as if he'd failed the man who'd given him back the gift of speech. Buck had been family when he'd been alone, he had been hope when he had none and now he would not let Ike return any of what he'd been given.

Buck looked up as he heard Ike come back into the barn.

'You asked if I needed something,' Ike signed with his face a tortured mixture of anger and sadness. 'I need my brother back.'

Then he left and Buck was alone.

* * *

><p>Cody had made it through a half hour of tiny glasses of sherry and small talk with Mr. Maxwell. He had seen the doc one time use a device he called a microscope and that entire half hour Cody felt like he was under one with Mr. Maxwell's eye trained on him. Finally it was dinner time and Cody's nerves hardly allowed his appetite. But then he was presented with platters of roast chicken and other things, some familiar and some not at all so. There were flavors from herbs and spices he'd never heard of and he was informed they had been shipped, some from as far away as Asia. This was a life he could get used to but then he still felt bad to be enjoying this luxury with all that was weighing on his friends.<p>

"More wine, Mr. Cody?" Caroline asked breaking through his thoughts.

Cody managed a soft, "Please" and held his glass up for a little more.

"You look like a man with something on his mind," Mr. Maxwell observed.

"Yes sir," Cody said softly, "I guess I do have a lot on my mind right now."

"Is it something you would care to share with the rest of us?"

"I'm afraid not," Cody answered, "It's unpleasant and this is such a nice dinner."

"That's right," Mr. Maxwell said, "You and the rest of the Pony Express riders have been right in the middle of these tragic things, haven't you?"

"Yes sir, we have," Cody answered solemnly. If anyone had told him he would have been in the midst of a major criminal investigation, he would have thought it sounded very glamorous and would have been excited. The reality was miserable though.

Caroline dabbed at the corners of her mouth with her napkin and said, "I do believe I will take my dessert in the parlor. Would you care to join me, Mr. Cody?"

"Of course," Cody said politely as he rose and offered his hand to Caroline silently thanking Emma for such knowledge even if at the time he wasn't sure he'd ever need it.

Once the two were seated in the parlor Cody looked helplessly at this woman who had been nearly all he'd thought about before the attack on Violet Markham. Her creamy skin peeking out from her modestly cut dress, her auburn hair in a mass of pinned up curls and those green eyes that reminded him of grass poking out from the snow in springtime.

"I'm sorry Miss Maxwell," he offered, "I've been terrible company."

"Not at all," she said with a smile, "I've long had a theory that there was an introspective and thoughtful man hiding beneath that shameless braggadocio. You've proven me correct and there's little a woman loves more than being right. I would imagine that goes doubly so for men."

Caroline looked at him a moment longer. Then the self-satisfied smile turned warm and genuine.

"I have really enjoyed having you as our guest," she said finally, "I know you have too much on your mind to have enjoyed yourself very much, I fear. If you feel you need to be going now, you'll not offend me. I find your feelings quite commendable and I believe you shall just have to come to dine with us again when the circumstances in the town are happier."

"You're really not upset with me?" Cody wondered out loud.

"Not in the slightest," she said rising from her chair and extending her hand and curtsying slightly when he took it. "I will see you out."

* * *

><p>Jimmy and Violet had talked most of the afternoon through and most of their topics of conversation were of little to no import but it made the both of them feel better to just be able to talk about things beside the dark cloud that seemed to be hanging over all of them. Evening came and Mr. Markham came home. Jimmy was invited to stay for supper with the family and this time the invitation came from Violet's parents.<p>

They claimed it was the least they could do for the man who brought their little girl back to them but for Mrs. Markham the invitation came from seeing the light back in Violet's eyes after just a few short hours with Jimmy.

So that evening found him sitting at the supper table with the Markham family. It wasn't quite the family supper table he was used to but it was a family nonetheless and he was made to feel very welcome.

* * *

><p>Buck was just about to head into the bunkhouse and was thinking he should apologize to Ike. The hurt in his brother's eyes earlier was haunting him still. He knew he could not burden such a pure spirit as Ike with troubles the likes of which he was carrying but he still had to make things right with him. If not for Ike, Buck would have written off the white world entirely. The only reason he gave anyone a chance was because Ike showed him that there was good and kindness in some that would not be discovered without allowing himself to see it. This did leave him open for a great deal of intolerance and outright hatred but he'd found the benefits could be quite worth the risk. Buck noted that Teaspoon was sitting on the porch and nodded glumly at the older man.<p>

"Buck," Teaspoon called to him, "Hold on just a minute there, would you?"

"What is it, Teaspoon?" Buck asked getting agitated. He was still trying to figure out how to set things right with his brother and he had no time or patience for Teaspoon's craziness.

"Walk with me, son," Teaspoon said gently and it became clear to Buck that he was not getting crazy Teaspoon today but fatherly Teaspoon. He wasn't sure this was any better but at least he knew which Buck had to show up. He could deal with and deflect anything as long as he knew the situation. Reluctantly he turned to walk with the grey-haired man.

"You looked pretty intent on something in the bunkhouse," Teaspoon observed, "What was you fixing to do?"

"I need to talk to Ike about something," Buck answered.

"Does what you need to talk to him about have anything to do with why he came in a little bit ago slamming doors?"

"I'm sure it does," Buck said, "I've caused him pain and I need to make it right."

"Just looking at you is causing him and all of us pain," Teaspoon said, "Unless you plan on doing something about that you aren't going to set nothing right."

"I can't tell him these things, Teaspoon," Buck argued, "It is wrong to hurt someone so pure with things like this."

"Like throwing in a child's face the circumstances of his birth?" Teaspoon asked, "You don't get more pure than a child."

"What happened to me is no justification to hurt others," Buck said, "It's more reason to not hurt my brother."

"I know that's how you feel," Teaspoon told him, "And I'm proud you learned the right lesson without a hell of a lot of guidance. But I have to say again, that boy is hurting just watching his brother hurt and we all can see you hurting, son."

"I can't talk about this," Buck said.

"Well, you can't be protecting my pure spirit," Teaspoon said with a wry smile, "I've about seen it all in my life. I know evil is real and what it can do."

"What could you know about this?"

"I'll confess," Teaspoon said, "I haven't been in your shoes but I can imagine what you're dealing with. Every one of these girls could be your mother. The hurt in Violet's eyes that little bit of her soul that died that day in the woods is a mirror to your own mother. You feel guilty that your very existence came from such hurt. Am I getting warm?"

Buck grunted his response trying not to let the tears fall. Teaspoon wasn't just getting warm; he hit it right on the nose.

"I thought so," Teaspoon said, "You know there are ways to be rid of a baby before it even comes to be. I know your people know them as well as mine do. Even once a baby comes, ain't nothing says you have to keep it. She could have gotten rid of you any number of ways. She didn't."

"She should have," Buck said with a shake in his voice.

"Now son, that's not a call for you to make," Teaspoon admonished softly, "She made that choice and it was all hers to make. Why do you suppose she made the choice she did?"

"I honestly don't know," Buck said and he was starting to crumble, "Maybe she wanted to punish herself. She said often it was her fault."

"Well, it's good to know that it's not just white women who get like that. Most women feel it's their fault when a man does her like that," Teaspoon said shaking his head, "I have a hunch she didn't keep you around to make herself feel bad. I'm guessing she treated you like any other child what's loved. She held you when you were scared and tended to you when you were sick and sang songs to get you to sleep."

The fond and warm times with his mother came back to him in a flood that poured out of his eyes. She had done all of those things. When it was just the two of them he had felt the only true acceptance of his life until he met Ike. She held him and called him her dear child and stroked his hair and sang sweet songs of comfort to him. Her voice came to him now and it wasn't the bitter and broken voice he so often heard. It was the sweet clear tone of her singing to him.

"I thought so," Teaspoon said placing a hand on the boy's back and patting gently. "Let me tell you a story about my well, I guess this was my fourth wife. We was living a little further north and it could get brutal in the winters there. I remember her planting crocuses and come March or April at the latest, damned if those little green leaves wasn't pushing their way through the snow. Winter can be hard on a woman and where we were there weren't a lot of other people. Winter meant being shut up alone in the house a lot. But that calendar would hit mid-March and she'd start looking almost desperately. She'd get near to frantic looking for those little bits of green. Once she saw them though, she was a different person. I still think she wasn't cut out for as solitary a life as we had and that was my fault and why it didn't last between us, I guess. But she found some hope in those tenacious little leaves."

"I'm a crocus?" Buck asked through his tears.

"Something mighty close to it except you could bring her that comfort year 'round."

"So what are you telling me, Teaspoon?" Buck asked the anger creeping back into his voice. "That it was good that my father did what he did?"

"No," Teaspoon said, "No man should do a woman so. I'm just saying that there's good even in the worst of things if we look for it. I think you already know that better than the rest of the boys."

"I don't think I can see the good in this situation, Teaspoon," Buck said, "I just don't."

"Just stay open to it," Teaspoon said, "Now, do you feel any better at all?"

Buck actually had to admit he did just a little and admitted as much.

"Well, that's good to hear even if you were just lying to make an old man feel better," Teaspoon said, "Now I think you were getting ready to talk to your brother before I interrupted you. He might've cooled down enough to not shoot you when you walk in."

Buck smiled and nodded.

* * *

><p>They were all divided and yet all so close together. The woman was out of reach in the bunkhouse preparing supper under the watchful eye of the bald one and the small one. The Indian was alone for a while before the old man stepped in to talk. He could hear their conversation and it was almost as good as taking from a woman to see the Indian cry. It was sweet revenge for the trouble that Indian boy had caused him. With them divided as they were it was harder to keep track of them. Oh but this was good.<p>

He followed the boy to the house and saw her. This boy cared for her. He could take something and still get revenge. In fact he would leave a warning and scare the boy first. Nothing as openly threatening as what he'd left for that woman. He understood now that the strong threat he made against her was what made it harder to get to her now and he wanted this one. It was not enough to see these boys quake in fear, he needed to break them and while he was at it, he needed something else for himself.

* * *

><p><strong>They're spread too thin and it's making me nervous!-J<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

"I don't suppose you're much in the mood to talk to me," Buck said to Ike as he sat down on the bunk next to his brother.

'I've been waiting for you to come to your senses,' Ike smiled, 'I've missed you.'

"I know," Buck said, "I'm sorry. I forgot that I don't have to tell you what I've seen to seek your help with it."

'You also forget I have seen bad things too,' Ike reminded him.

"I know you have and so have I but I haven't seen anything like all of this before," Buck said somberly, "You haven't either. I know you tried to see what happened to Delilah but it's best that you didn't really get the full picture."

'It would have been best if you hadn't either,' Ike told him.

"That's true," Buck agreed, "But I did see and there's nothing I can do to change that."

* * *

><p>"I really did enjoy dinner," Cody said on the porch as he was bidding farewell to Caroline.<p>

"And I really am glad you came even though you were understandably distracted," Caroline answered.

"I guess I ought to be going," Cody told her, "It feels like rain in the air and I think Buck said something about feeling it might storm tonight."

"Well, then I will bid you a good evening," Caroline said to him and then leaned closer to him and whispered softly in his ear. It was a sound that reminded him of a soft summer breeze the likes of which came in the stillest of sweltering nights to bring relief. "Please be careful. I believe I have come to care for you." Then she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Cody smiled and unconsciously raised his hand to his cheek where he could still feel her lips although she had already parted from him.

As he turned to walk down the steps and toward his waiting horse, chaos erupted and later he would only be able to say that it was the moment that hell broke loose. He first heard a gunshot from a little further out of the town proper and then saw the rider approaching at a fiery pace. Lightning struck somewhere in the distance and thunder rumbled ominously. He didn't know exactly what had happened just that it was nothing good.

"Miss Maxwell," he said with urgency, "Please go inside, lock the doors and stay with your folks at all times. Please."

Caroline sized him up for only a moment. She wasn't sure what was going on but the look in his eyes was clear, there was a very real danger and he didn't want her anywhere vulnerable to it. She nodded and scurried into the house.

* * *

><p>"That was a wonderful meal, Mrs. Markham," Jimmy said as he neared the front door. "Thanks for inviting me to stay."<p>

"It was my pleasure," Mrs. Markham said before excusing herself to another part of the house.

Violet saw her guest to the door. When he had come earlier she had been angry at his presence and yet within a few short minutes he had her feeling once again like things were going to get better.

"I'm glad you came to visit," she said looking up at her hero.

"I am too," Jimmy answered honestly, "Please tell me you don't still want to die."

"I guess I never did really," she admitted knowing that she had been horribly dramatic. "I just want it to be over so badly sometimes."

"I understand that," he said, "Just don't forget next time how close by I am. I meant when I said I would come over anytime you needed anything. We are friends still, right?"

"I hope so," she said hating the thought that he might ever think they weren't. She couldn't let him know how much more she felt for him, not yet but she needed his friendship more than nearly anything else at this time.

The two were standing on the porch to say their goodbyes when a scream cut through each of them. Jimmy's panic eased a small amount at assuring that it was not Violet who had screamed. It had come from inside the house and without even thinking he ran back inside pulling Violet as he went. The pair reached Violet's room as her mother was walking out her face ashen. She was holding one of Violet's dolls. It was not one of her fancier dolls, just a small rag doll that she'd had since toddlerhood. The doll's head was in one hand while her body was in another. No one had to say a word to know what had happened.

"Stay here," Jimmy told the family as Mr. Markham had also come running to see what the commotion was about.

Jimmy ran outside looking for anything. He saw a large shape moving away from the house and was able to get one shot off before the shadowy figure disappeared from sight. He turned to find Mr. Markham in the yard.

"I'm going to get more help," Jimmy told the man, "Do you have a gun?"

"A rifle," Mr. Markham replied. Jimmy nodded and then drew one of his own pistols out of its holster and handed it to Violet's father.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

Then Jimmy flung himself into the saddle and rode as fast as he could toward the station as he rode he could see the first flashes of the storm and with them came the rolling rumble of thunder. The rain would be there soon too. Riding through town he passed Cody swinging into his own saddle and following along behind Jimmy. They made it back to the station just as the rain was beginning to fall and left their horses in the barn knowing there wasn't time to do much else with them. Jimmy ran for the bunkhouse with Cody on his heels.

"I'd ask how dinner went but I think there's something else on your mind," Teaspoon observed.

Jimmy looked around. Kid was still on his run and Noah was with him.

"I need someone to go back out to Violet's with me," Jimmy said frantically, "He was there, in her room. He tore the head off of her doll."

"My horse is already saddled," Cody said, "The rest can stay here and keep an eye on Rachel."

Jimmy nodded and the two turned to leave but Teaspoon stopped them. He was standing close and had only to touch Jimmy's sleeve to get his attention.

"Can you two handle this?" the older man asked quietly.

"I'm sure we can," Jimmy answered.

"Come back to us safe," Rachel tried to sound authoritative but succeeded only in pleading. Jimmy and Cody nodded without smiles and walked out into the storm which was growing nearer to the town.

"We should be able to get to Violet's before it's on top of us," Cody said, "There's still a good space between the lightning and the thunder."

With that the two of them urged their respective mounts to a full run in the direction of the Markham home.

* * *

><p>Tom Markham held tight to the pistol that Hickok had given him. He never in all of his years would have thought that he would be holding the weapon of a famous gunman for his own protection but then they weren't back east somewhere and things could get unpredictable. He looked over to his wife and daughter and gave them his best version of a reassuring smile. Somehow they would get through this and he would die before anything else happened to either of those ladies.<p>

Violet was shaking in her mother's arms. She knew her father had a rifle but she'd never seen him so much as hold it and there it was by her side and one of Jimmy's pistols was in his hands. She tried to make sense of things. She had Jimmy had a nice day and she was feeling better but then her mother had screamed and her doll Lottie was torn apart. Jimmy had flown out of the house without a goodbye with her father right behind. There had been a gunshot and her father had come back in with Jimmy's gun. She'd asked about Jimmy and all her father had said was that he was coming back. She did not know where he'd gone that he needed to get back from. All she could think of was the many ways he could be hurt. The gunshot she heard might not have been fired by Jimmy. He could be shot. He might have gone after the shadowy man alone and that man was near to a giant if she recalled correctly and he would tear Jimmy apart. Now there was thunder and lightning. Anything could happen with him out in a storm.

Violet's mother was nearly as confused. All she really knew was that her child was in danger and she wasn't sure if she and her husband would be enough to keep her safe. She rocked back and forth with her daughter secured on her lap and sang the old lullaby more to calm her own nerves than for Violet's benefit.

* * *

><p>Buck and Ike went out to make sure the animals were secured before the worst of the storm hit. Before they left the barn to head back to the bunkhouse for the night, Ike turned to Buck.<p>

'I feel we should have gone with Jimmy.'

"Someone has to stay with Rachel," Buck said, "Jimmy's pistols and Cody's rifle; I don't think there's much to worry about."

'I hope you're right,' Ike signed sadly, 'Our family can't afford the loss and neither can hers.'

Buck clapped his friend on the shoulder before the two ran through the rain which was coming with much more force and ducked back into the bunkhouse. They were soaked through from just the dash from the barn and Rachel scowled at them.

"You'd better get out of those wet clothes before you catch your deaths," she said looking thankful for something normal to chastise them for and for something to take her mind off of the missing members of her family. She hoped Kid and Noah had found a safe place to spend the night but that could be hard to find for Noah. Some places just didn't want his patronage. And she didn't even want to think about Jimmy and Cody. She knew where they were and that made it all the worse. Lightning might kill a person if they happened to be struck but this evil creature—she had a hard time thinking of him as a man—this thing that skulked the woods, he would kill them if he could get his hands on them.

Rachel looked to see Buck and Ike hanging their shirts to dry and looking sheepish.

"You think I'm going to see something I haven't before?" she asked but then turned her back to allow them privacy to get changed into dry clothes.

"That's better," she said when she turned back around, "Now let me get some coffee on. I don't imagine any of us are going to be sleeping tonight."

* * *

><p>Caroline was frightened. She had just closed the door behind her when her guest had jumped onto his horse in a rather impressive display of athleticism and followed the other rider. She thought the other man might have been that Mr. Hickok that those dreadful books told of. It wasn't his hurried departure that had her so frightened, it was the look of worry, and, well, worry didn't even begin to cover the depth of fear expressed in those hypnotic blue eyes of his. She made her way back to the parlor and hugged herself but felt no better so she went upstairs and got ready for bed. She didn't expect a great deal of sleep between the unsettling departure of her caller and the storm beginning to rage outside and she had no intentions of even dimming her lamps but she got into her nightclothes and brushed her hair. These were done more for something to do to occupy herself than because she cared at all. She then climbed into her bed and tried to read for a bit and then gave up on that and tried writing in her journal before abandoning that as well. Finally she just pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on her knees and prayed silently but with all the power in her that no more tragedy would befall this town. It wasn't all that much of a town compared to the cities she had seen when she was back east and it had its fair share of trouble with the war coming but still the people in this town were people after all and none of them deserved what had been happening. And she thought she might be falling for this Mr. William F. Cody as well. Caroline knew her parents would wish for a boy from a wealthier family or at least one with a family but there was something about him that said he was going places and whoever was with him would have one heck of a fun ride. And then she had seen that tender and thoughtful side of him. That would be enough for most girls to fall for a boy. Finishing school may have taught her bigger words and how to act properly but it changed nothing of her female desires and this man of adventure with his long hair and startling eyes had grabbed right a hold of those. She could not bear the thought of anymore ugliness coming to him or to those he held dear.<p>

* * *

><p>Violet clung tighter to her mother when she heard the boots on the front porch.<p>

"Mr. Markham!" a voice called out and it sounded familiar to Violet. "Mr. Markham! It's Jimmy Hickok! I'm coming in the door. I'd appreciate it if you didn't shoot me."

Mr. Markham looked at Violet. He hadn't spent as much time with Hickok as Violet had and wanted to be sure this was no trick.

Violet's heart jumped nearly out of her chest at hearing Jimmy's voice and while she didn't even notice her father's glance her way, she was smiling at looking toward the front door which was answer enough.

"Come on in Mr. Hickok."

Jimmy opened the door still cautious. He knew the people inside had to have been scared near out of their minds. He peeked around the door and saw Mr. Markham setting the borrowed Colt down.

"I brought someone else with me to help keep watch tonight," Jimmy said, "Is everyone alright here?"

"Yes," Mr. Markham said letting out a breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding. "No one has been here since you left."

"That's good," Jimmy said, "This is William Cody, by the way. He and Violet have already met briefly."

"Do you think maybe you hit him when you shot at him?" Mr. Markham asked.

"No," Jimmy answered, "It was reflex to fire more than anything. If Cody here would've tried it with that Hawken of his then he'd at least be leaving a trail of blood." Jimmy looked over at Violet and her mother, "Sorry ladies."

"He was way too far away to have a chance at with a pistol," Jimmy went on, "Looks like I might've scared him for a bit though."

Violet finally broke out of her shock and slid off of her mother's lap. She walked across the room to Jimmy and placed a hand on his arm as if confirming he was really there in front of her and was not just another of her daydreams.

"You're alright?" she asked sounding fearful of the answer.

He met her eyes and smiled at her, "I'm just fine."

"You're soaking wet is what you are," Mrs. Markham said getting up. "I'll see if I can find the both of you some fresh clothes."

"You don't need to trouble yourself, Ma'am," Cody said, "I'm sure a couple towels and we'll be just fine."

"No," she argued, "You boys are out here protecting us and I'll not have you getting sick on our account."

Jimmy shrugged at Cody and followed behind Violet's mother who found them some of Mr. Markham's clothes that they could wear. Jimmy came out in the hallway and was met by Violet in her nightgown.

"Are you feeling a little better honey?" he asked.

"A little," she said, "I was really scared."

"I know and I'm sorry," he said putting a hand on her shoulder. "There just wasn't time to explain."

"I know, I'm not stupid," she nearly pouted.

"Nope," he said, "You're far from stupid."

"How should we do this, Jimmy?" Cody asked.

"Well, one of us has to be in Violet's room," Jimmy said, "I just won't trust if she's not in sight of someone."

Cody didn't know the girl as well as Jimmy did.

"She'd probably be more comfortable with you," Cody said, "But it's up to you, Miss Markham."

Violet clung to Jimmy's arm.

"And the choice is made," Cody observed, "I'll take the parlor."

* * *

><p><strong>To quote Bette Davis, "Fasten your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy ride."-J<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

"Do you think they're alright, Teaspoon?" Lou asked from where she was curled up on her bunk.

"I'm sure they are," he replied and internally he hoped so. With the storm hitting the town full force, there was no way he could send anyone else out to them and besides he knew there was still a threat against Rachel as well. There was no way for sure to know where this monster would hit so having people at each potential target was the smartest plan. It didn't mean he had to like it. He knew if he was with Jimmy and Cody he'd be fretting about the bunch here.

* * *

><p>The woman at the station was still too well guarded to get to and those inside the bunkhouse were not settling down for sleep at all. That left the girl. He hadn't finished with her before and he was sure she could still give him the things he needed. He hadn't thought he had gone too far in making himself known but he must have because the scowling one shot at him and now he had someone else with him. It would be harder but not impossible to get at the girl.<p>

He remembered her little body struggling beneath him and the small and tender just budding curves. His need was overpowering now and he needed to figure out a way to get to her. He knew he must have patience or he would get nothing and then he would simply cease to be.

* * *

><p>Mr. and Mrs. Markham went to bed with assurances that no harm would come to them or to their daughter. Jimmy and Violet followed Cody into the parlor to make sure they were thinking the same things.<p>

"I need you to stay awake, Cody," Jimmy said, "We can't have a weak spot or he'll get in again."

"I know, Jimmy," Cody replied slightly perturbed, "Mrs. Markham left a pot of coffee on for me. I won't let her down."

He smiled at Violet and now that the swelling was going down in her face he was reminded of what a pretty girl she was. He could see now why Jesse had spoken of her so often before all of this.

Violet stepped forward and beckoned him to bend his ear to her.

"Are you upset that I wanted Jimmy with me?" she whispered, "I know you would keep me safe too."

"I know," he whispered back, "But you know him better and that's important for you right now. I'm not upset. We all just want you to stay safe."

Jimmy and Violet walked down the hall to her room and only then did it occur to Violet what an intimate thing this was. She was worried she might be frightened to have him in her room alone with her at night but instead she found herself comforted and maybe a little excited.

Jimmy immediately shook his head and moved her bed to the other side of the room away from the window.

"He'll have to work harder than that if he wants you," he said when he was finished.

"Why does he want me?" she asked and she sounded very small right then.

"I'm not sure," he said.

"But you've got an idea, don't you?"

She stood there with her arms crossed challenging him, demanding his theory.

"You're still alive," he said, "Nearly every scene is the same like he has a certain thing he has to do. It's all planned. He didn't do what he needed to with you."

Violet sucked in her breath but would not let him see how scared she was. She nodded her understanding and then climbed into bed. Jimmy pulled up a chair next to it to sit guard.

"It seems strange for you to really be here," she said, "I don't know why it would though. I talk to you every night."

"Well, now I'm really here to talk to," he said, "But you really should get some sleep. I'll be right here all night."

"I'm not sure I can sleep right now," she told him, "I think I'm still shaking a little from earlier."

"That's alright," he assured her taking her hands in his. "You can talk. I guess it probably would be hard to sleep with all that thunder. It seems to have settled right over us for a spell."

"Can I ask you something, Jimmy?"

"Anything you want," he replied.

"How true are those books about you?"

He chuckled a little at that. He heard the whispers around town. The folks in Sweetwater had gotten used to him and barely took notice but Rock Creek didn't know anything about him they didn't read in one of those God forsaken things.

"How much do you think is true?" he asked her.

"Well, you are brave and strong and I would think that since you carry the guns that you can use them well but the books make you out as heartless and cold-blooded and that is just not so," she said.

"Well, I don't know if this will make much sense," he tried to explain, "Most of what's in those books is false but I earned the reputation all the same. Some mistakes we spend a lot of time paying for."

She grew silent and after a while Jimmy thought she had fallen asleep in spite of the storm. But then she spoke again.

"I would like to ask a favor please," she said very softly. She knew it was what she needed right then but wasn't sure if she had the courage to ask.

"What can I do for you?" he asked her.

"I don't really like storms," she confessed feeling silly about it. "I usually have Lottie—that was my doll. But she's not fixed yet and I really am frightened."

"Do you need me to get you another doll?" he asked.

"No," she answered, "I need you to do what I imagine that you do when, you know, you're not really here and it's all in my head."

"What's that?"

"Well," she said uncertainly and still thought she could chicken out if she couldn't get the words out but she really needed this and she couldn't pretend he was here when he really was here so she had to ask him. "You lie down on the bed next to me and hold me tight and let me fall asleep in your arms."

Jimmy had about a hundred different reasons to say no starting with the fact that if he was lying on a soft bed he would fall asleep and ending with the fact that it was just improper. Come morning her folks would surely have a fit to find some grown man, especially one like him, sharing a bed with their daughter. It wouldn't matter how innocent it was or that he had no intentions toward this girl. He knew he could think of all the reasons to tell her no but the look in her eyes was a reason to say yes and it beat out all the others. He'd just have to stay aware and get up before dawn and before anyone knew he had done this.

"Are you sure?" he asked knowing also that a fantasy that wasn't really there was one thing and a man really there holding her was another. With what she'd been through he'd be surprised if she wanted a man to touch her at all for quite a while.

"Please," she said.

He climbed onto the bed, on top of her blankets and wound his arms around her.

"Like this?" he asked her and felt her nod against his chest. "Are you sure you're alright?" he asked and she nodded again.

Violet was more than alright. She was safe and warm and she could feel the vibrations in his chest when he spoke to her. He stroked her hair and as much as she wanted to stay awake and enjoy having for real what she'd only previously imagined, it had been a very long and straining day. She was soon asleep.

Jimmy felt the girl relax into sleep against him. He still wasn't sure this had been the right thing to do but she fell asleep almost immediately despite the storm making all sorts of racket right outside her window.

* * *

><p>The man watched outside the window. His hopes and needs rose when the scowling one lay down on the bed next to her. He would always think of him as the scowling one even though with this girl he never scowled. His hopes were deflated when the scowling one with the guns only held the girl.<p>

He knew he could not pry her from his grasp. So the man vowed to wait it out. Eventually he would have to let go, let the girl out of his sight and that would be his own cue to leave the shadows and take her for himself.

* * *

><p>Cody was on edge. He wasn't there when Violet was found but he'd seen Delilah and he was still sad about Amy. Jimmy had said this man was angry with the riders and that made him worry for Caroline but he'd told her to stay inside with the doors locked and she lived in a two story house. He doubted a man that size could shimmy up a trellis to her room. As long as she stayed inside she ought to be alright. Caroline was awfully formal but she was beautiful too and she said nicer things about him than he'd heard from any woman before. If anything happened to her, he wasn't sure what he'd do. He thought he might just have to see it as a sign that he was meant to be alone.<p>

The room was quiet except for the periodic times when he would get up and refill his coffee cup and take a quick look out the front window to check the porch before sitting back down in a chair. As important to him as Caroline staying safe, was keeping Violet safe. His friends were very important to him and one of the things he took very seriously. If anything happened to that girl he feared for the state it would leave Jimmy in. He'd barely survived some of his adventures and some of the price he'd had to pay for his reputation as it was. The only thing that had been keeping him from falling completely apart and probably even leaving them for good was the little girl in the room down the hall. Cody could understand that too. She was a sweet girl and seeing her overcome the horror she'd been put through was inspiring if humbling.

He did wonder if Jimmy was entirely aware of just how much of a liking the girl had taken to him. In a way he thought it might be good for her to pin her affections on someone who'd make no demands on her but at the same time he worried for her heart. She was young and probably hadn't fallen for a boy before and to fall for the first time with a man was dangerous. She stood to get her heart broke but good. For the time being things looked like they were fine and maybe she would get distracted by a nice boy her own age in time. Boys and girls both could be fickle when first discovering their feelings for each other. Maybe she'd move on before Jimmy even knew. That would be for the best. The only thing that might be as bad for Jimmy as her being attacked again was if her heart was broken and Jimmy knew he'd caused it.

Sighing Cody went to refill his mug and start his ritual all over.

* * *

><p>He thought that having the blonde one guarding the door would be his opening. The blonde one seemed lazy and the one who would fall asleep or let his guard down. He did not and what was more, he never left his weapons. He even took that rifle to the kitchen when he refilled his coffee. The blonde stayed alert and watched everything. He was not the weak link he seemed. The man walked around the house to the parents' room to see that neither of them was sleeping soundly and the father was gripping his own rifle in the state that was passing for sleep for him. He would surely awaken at the slightest thing and in fact was waking and looking around at every flash of lightning and every crack of thunder. This room was not the way in. He walked back around to the girl's room where the scowling one was still there with his arms around her. He was dozing lightly but the storm and his duty to the girl was keeping him from sleeping sound or for any length of time. This room still seemed the best way in although he thought maybe to go back to the station where the woman was. Maybe his threat on the girl made them less attentive to the woman. He shook his head. That was sloppy to let his own needs cloud his head in such a way. He knew the woman was still surrounded.<p>

He had seen the blonde one with a woman from town. It would tear that boy apart to have her taken but her house was too much in town and the danger of being seen or noticed was too great. He would just have to watch and stay patient.

* * *

><p>Jimmy held Violet close. Every time he tried to relax his grip on her, she grew restless. He wasn't sure he'd ever had quite this effect on anyone before. It felt good to be someone's hero and he felt it was a boost his own self-esteem needed.<p>

He thought of how much she had come to mean to him. She not only made him feel better and more hopeful in the wake of the horrible things he had seen but made him feel better about all of the things he hadn't done for his sisters. He shifted slightly and kissed the top of her head. Somehow she was going to be just fine and someday he would see her courting some nice boy who would treat her well and she'd be the same happy girl that she had been before.

Between the thunder, Jimmy would doze lightly. It was just one of those times when Violet woke. She had not allowed her lamp to be darkened completely and she could see his face clearly. He was hardly sleeping deeply but it was the first time she recalled seeing him without the weight of these terrible crimes dragging down on him. He suddenly didn't look all that much older than she was. He was so beautiful and she just couldn't help herself. She tilted her head and pressed her lips to his. She felt his arms tighten around her slightly and if it had been anyone else she would have been frightened but it was Jimmy and she was safe. His lips pressed back against hers until the next lightning and thunder hit so close that they were actually simultaneous. Jimmy's eyes flew open and he released her and was standing next to her bed before their eyes had readjusted to the dark after the lightning faded.

"Violet," he said flustered, "I'm so sorry. I don't, I mean, I'm sorry."

He sank into the chair and looked horrified with himself. Violet sat up still feeling her lips tingle from the contact.

"I don't want you to be sorry," she said.

"Violet, that was very wrong of me to do," he said, "I wasn't awake or I would never, I'm just sorry."

"But I kissed you," she said confused and starting to feel hurt. She'd been wrong. He wouldn't want someone so ruined as she was. But she would not let him see her cry. "I kissed you. I guess it's me who should be sorry."

"You kissed me?" he asked still not understanding anything that had happened.

"Yes," she said and looked down ashamed of herself. She was just a whore and now he knew it too.

Jimmy turned up the lamp and looked at the shame on the girl's face and realized what he should have all along.

"I'm a little fuzzy because I think I was half asleep," he said to her, "Did I kiss you back?"

"Yes," she said trying to cling to how it felt to finally be kissed even if he was a little unsure of the details.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so," she said, "I was very okay when you were kissing me. But now you're angry."

"I'm not angry," he began, "But you need to understand something. A man and even a boy once he gets to a certain age has certain, well, things he dreams about when he's sleeping. I think maybe you understand that too. Anyway, kissing me right then scares me because I know how easily things could have gotten way out of hand and I never want you in that situation. I would never hurt you."

Violet did get a little scared as it didn't occur to her that anything more than kissing could happen.

"Can I kiss you again now that you're awake?" she asked.

"Violet," Jimmy answered with a weary sigh, "You know I'm too old for you, right?"

"You don't like me," she looked at her hands in her lap.

"I do like you but it's not alright for me to like you like that."

"But I like you like that," she argued, "Is it bad that I feel that way?"

"No," he said, "It's not. I'm the older one and it's my responsibility to behave right. You're allowed to feel whatever you feel. It's just not right for me to return it."

"I don't understand that," she said, "It's not like I can be just a girl anymore. But you won't let me be a woman."

"It isn't me not allowing it," he tried to explain to her; "The fact is that you're not a woman, not yet."

"So I'm supposed to go back to school and pretend to be interested in one of the Holcomb boys or Jesse?"

"I can't answer that for you," he said, "Your ma maybe could or Lou. I sure can't. All I know is that I can't even think about returning your feelings right now."

"But I love you."

She'd said it and if she hadn't been so upset the words never would have passed her lips but they were out now and she froze and just watched Jimmy's face. He had already rejected her and he couldn't do that twice but he could laugh at her and that would be worse. She just watched and waited for him to say something, anything.

Jimmy sat stunned. A little crush was one thing but this was quite another. He understood now why everyone had been cautioning him to be careful. He wasn't sure at all what to say but there she was looking at him for some response. He just couldn't think of one. He wasn't always good at thinking on his feet and he knew that the wrong words right then could hurt her. He hadn't thought in a thousand years that she would fall in love with him. He had only tried to be a friend to her. He of all people knew how easy it was to get confused about things but there was something in her eyes and voice that said she wasn't confused at all. She had it figured out and her words were the truth. And even if this wasn't true love, she believed with everything she had that it was real love. He wasn't sure how long he sat there thinking before the lightning and thunder came again and brought him out of his thoughts. She was crying though he knew she had been trying hard not to.

"You don't love me," Violet said through her tears. There was no question in her words, only sad resignation.

"You are very important to me," Jimmy finally said, "I just can't consider loving you. It's not right."

"Is it because I'm just a kid or because I'm a whore?"

"Violet, you are not a whore," he said shocked that she would say such a thing about anyone but especially herself. "I don't know why you would think that."

"It's what they're saying in town," she shot back.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he said, "You are not a bad person."

"So I'm just a silly little girl?"

"You are just too young for me to, to, to even consider having feelings for," Jimmy said wishing he had let Cody stay with her or at least that this conversation could be over. "And you should get some sleep."

"Right," she said, "Put the baby to sleep. Fine, but you can leave. I do not need you staring at me thinking about what a stupid kid I am the whole time I am trying to sleep through this stupid storm."

"I can't leave you," he said.

"Well, you'll have to," she said, "Because I have to, well, I…"

Her eyes darted to the chamber pot and Jimmy understood. She might be far too young for him to have feelings for but she was also too old to have a man watch her use the pot. He nodded and took a quick look outside before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. That had not gone like he had planned. Of course he had not planned on her announcement or even her little crush. He played the conversation over in his mind and tried to think if there was a better way to handle it. He couldn't think of anything he could have said different but then he wasn't always as smooth with women as he would like to be. He realized he had been in the hall for longer than he should have been just for her to do what she needed to do. He knew it took girls longer than boys but it had been far too long. He heard nothing from inside the room but still he grew worried.

"Violet," he called softly and heard nothing. "Violet," he said again loud enough that he knew she would hear him. He tentatively opened the door hoping he wasn't catching her in an awkward moment. He peeked inside and then threw the door open yelling for Cody. She wasn't using the chamber pot; she wasn't in the room at all. The window was wide open and the curtains were flying in the wind being whipped around by the storm. Rain was pooling under the window. Cody rushed to Jimmy's side.

"She's gone," Jimmy said helplessly.

* * *

><p><strong>Um...yeah...it's not like you didn't see at least some of that coming...I know Jimmy was all kinds of dense and oblivious but then young men often are...so are old men. hehehe<strong>

**Nothing else to add right now except that I didn't originally intend for a cliffhanger type thing. It just happened. I should be able to write more while the Lions play tomorrow. If I don't have too much turkey sitting in my tummy, that is...**

**Happy Thanksgiving to all who celebrate it! You out there in cyber-readerland are among the very many things for which I am thankful (do you like how I avoided dangling that participle? God I am a giant nerd!) Anyway, even in the midst of despair, I know I have many blessings in my life and if I ever doubt that, I need only open my e-mail and there are such kind words for me to be found inside of the review alerts and even private messaging as well as those of you who privately e-mail me or are on google+. I really do love you all and you keep me going in ways I can't even explain entirely.-J**


	20. Chapter 20

Jimmy and Cody stood in the doorway not sure what to do exactly until Mr. and Mrs. Markham came out of their room in their robes.

"What happened?" Mr. Markham demanded.

"She needed to use the, uh, chamber pot," Jimmy explained, "And I couldn't very well sit in there while she did that and then it seemed it was taking too long and I opened the door and she's gone."

Jimmy didn't want to tell them all that had happened before that and that it was equally likely that she had run off as it was that she had been taken. He really didn't want to but then he saw something that meant he didn't have to. In a way he wished he hadn't seen it. He would rather that she had run off but he had proof that she hadn't.

Jimmy crossed the room and looked at what he saw on the frame of the window. There were scratch marks there.

"She didn't leave willingly," Cody said when they were pointed out to him. "How did you notice them?"

"I been hanging around Buck too much lately, I think," Jimmy said as he climbed through the window to give himself the same starting point as the man who'd taken Violet away.

"You really think you can track him in this storm?" Cody asked.

"I know we have to try."

Jimmy immediately started looking at the ground which was getting less of a pounding of rain right under the window due to a small overhang of the roof. There were boot prints there and he could make out a general direction. Past this point it was going to be a lot of guessing unless Violet was able to give him a clue of some sort. It didn't surprise him to see the prints pointed in the direction of the woods.

The two men set off for the woods hoping and praying to all that was good and holy that they were not too late.

* * *

><p>He had her. He couldn't take what he needed where he was though. He would have to carry her to the woods. It was hard to keep her mouth covered in the falling rain but then this one hadn't been able to scream before.<p>

"Please, no," the girl said to him as if that was going to help her cause at all. The less she wanted to give him what he needed, the more he needed it. He ran faster toward the woods until he hit the patch of mud. His feet went out from under him. That never happened but then he never ran in the middle of a thunder storm. He lost his grip on her middle when his backside hit the ground. She tried to crawl to her feet but he was able to get to her and pick her back up again. They were almost to the woods where he could have the thing he needed so badly.

* * *

><p>"Would you stop pacing, Buck," Teaspoon said losing patience with the young man.<p>

Buck would have loved nothing more than to give in to the request but he had a bad feeling and with the storm and the threat to Rachel there was nothing he could really do about it. The energy was building up within him and since he had no way of using it, he was pacing. He knew it was serving no purpose and he usually would have tried to stay still but he really was scared of the feeling he had. They all stood to lose so much and something told Buck that this night would hold the key to all their futures for good or bad.

Teaspoon sighed not needing an answer and really not expecting one either. He knew Buck had a bad feeling and he had one too. He nearly laughed at himself as he remembered cautioning Emma about treating these boys too much like boys when they were doing man's work and dangerous man's work at that. Here he was nervous as if he really was father to these boys. He knew he was the closest thing they'd ever have just as they were the closest things to kids he'd have. Sure he'd fathered a child but never got to raise her and Amanda considered him a father of sorts but she wasn't here and thank God for that too. All he needed was one more female to worry for. And while he was sending gratitude to the man upstairs he might as well give some thanks that Lou's true identity was little more than a rumor to most in town. He might just make the trip to church this Sunday and do some thanking that he didn't have any more women to worry for. He hoped he could be thanking the almighty for his boys' safe return and the end of this madness.

"I'm praying too," Rachel said softly as she stood next to him. Teaspoon looked to the side and saw the tears shining in her eyes. He placed an arm around her shoulders at least he could try to bring her some solace. "They just have to be alright."

"They will be," he said, "They've been through more than most have at their ages and they always find a way to come home."

* * *

><p>Violet could not believe how stupid she'd been. She hadn't had to use the chamber pot at all. It had been a ruse only to get rid of him. She had been silly and stupid to think a man like James Butler Hickok could love her. She was plain at best and her face was still swollen and she was dirty and always would be. She had heard from the older girls at school that a man wanted a woman who was a virgin to marry. He wouldn't want to go where another man had already been. She was dirty and disgusting and there wasn't anything she could do about it and every man she might ever know would know this about her. She would always be alone unless she went to work at the saloons and the men who went there weren't the type she wanted. Maybe she could be a school teacher. No one would question an old maid school teacher. That would have to be her life. But for the time being she couldn't bear being in the same room with Jimmy after what she had done. How could she have been so stupid to kiss him? Well, she would just find ways to avoid him. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't heard the window being pried open.<p>

Now there she was being carried like a sack of grain toward the woods. The rain pelted her face and the thunder scared her. He had her again and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. His hand was tight to her mouth and even when it slipped off, the rain was flowing so heavily that she thought she might drown if she opened her mouth to speak or scream. She tried pleading with her captor but he seemed to not even notice. Once he fell in the mud and she thought she might get away but he was faster than she was and soon she was in the woods where she knew what would happen. He would take her again and then she would die. He would make her die and the others would find her naked body discarded in the mud. She had been so stupid to kiss him and then to declare her love. She had been pathetic but the worst was trying to get him away from her. He might not love her but he wouldn't let her be hurt. Now she didn't even know where Jimmy was or if he even knew she was gone.

* * *

><p>Jimmy was growing frantic. He knew she hadn't run off because of him but he had a suspicion this was his fault all the same.<p>

"Any sign of them?" Cody asked.

"There's no sign of anything at all but rain and mud," Jimmy crouched down trying not to think of the possibility that she could already be dead.

"Did you see something?" Cody prodded.

"He slipped here and it looks like she tried to get away," Jimmy explained, "Doesn't look like she succeeded."

"It's not your fault if she needed to take care of her personal business," Cody tried to reassure his friend.

"I don't think she did," Jimmy said, "This is my fault."

"I'm sure there's a story there but I'm guessing it's going to have to wait," Cody said.

Jimmy just nodded. He wasn't sure that he ever wanted to let anyone know how stupid he'd been where that poor girl's feelings had been concerned. If he had been as smart as Teaspoon he would have known what to say to make the situation better but he wasn't and never would be that smart.

* * *

><p>The girl was fighting harder this time. She had been so easy the first time. This time he wasn't sure he would make it to a secure place before his hand was forced by her thrashing. The rain made her harder to hold onto as well. If his need had not been so great he would have thrown her down there and continued on and forgotten the whole thing. But he needed this. Her thrashing was only increasing his need.<p>

* * *

><p>Violet's despair grew with every step further into the woods they went. She knew she was only nearing her inevitable end. The rain pelted less under the cover of the trees but then it was darker and more frightening and the lightning created terrifying shadows with every flash. Finally she was able to muster what she had needed to do from the beginning. She took a deep breath and screamed long and loud. The shadowy figure holding her seemed surprised by this and dropped her. She thought maybe she had bought her escape but then he descended on her. He was heavy against her and she could feel his need pressing into her. He tore at her night clothes and she kept screaming as loud as she could. If Jimmy had noticed her absence, and wasn't too angry with her, perhaps he or Mr. Cody would hear her. Thunder drowned her screams but she kept them up anyway. The man's hands were harsh against her soft skin and she felt like vomiting at the thought of what was to happen.<p>

* * *

><p>Jimmy and Cody both froze when they heard the scream.<p>

"She's still alive," Jimmy said out loud but he wasn't actually talking to Cody.

The two of them took off in the direction of the screaming. Jimmy's heart nearly leapt out of his chest when the next scream formed words.

"Jimmy! Help me!"

Whatever else might have changed, he was still her hero and he wasn't about to let her down now. He was grateful for the rain masking the moisture on his cheeks. He just had to reach her in time. The two ran slipping and sliding through the woods barely keeping their footing until Jimmy suddenly slid to a halt in front of Cody. The sight before him left him cold. He could see the two figures as a flash of lightning illuminated them. He knew he could shoot all he wanted but unless he was closer it wouldn't do anyone much good. The man was straightening up and looked to be undoing his trousers. Maybe they could save her after all.

"Cody," he said, "Can you see him well enough?"

"Way ahead of you," Cody said bracing himself against a tree to level his shot.

"Hurry," Jimmy urged seeing the man lower himself and put his hands on Violet's throat. "Dammit Cody, hurry it up."

"Jimmy," Cody said gritting his teeth, "Calm down and let me get a bead on him."

There was a flash of lightning and in its wake the world became a blur that Jimmy couldn't entirely make out. There was another scream of Violet begging him to help her, a shot and another scream and then everything was still.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this is short but then this is where I meant to leave off last chapter...some things just took longer to tell for this to get to this point.<strong>

**Things are not going well for the Lions. The men are grumpy. But the turkey and pie have been wonderful. I think I'll rest a bit before I write more and get a sandwich (mmmm...turkey sandwiches).**

**The Music Man is on TV, my belly is full and I know what happens next...*sigh*-J**


	21. Chapter 21

The eerie stillness barely registered with Jimmy as he ran toward Violet drawing a pistol as he did. He reached the pair and was appalled at the size of the man; he guessed it was a man. He was so massive that Jimmy could barely make out Violet beneath him. He didn't even think of whether he was strong enough to roll the man over or if the man was dead or unconscious. He just crouched and pushed until he could get the man off of her. The man let out a groan and Jimmy quickly cocked his pistol and fired. Later he would justify it as self defense but it was more reflex at what he was seeing.

Violet was basically naked having only been wearing a night gown before which was torn away. She was not moving and he could not make out if she was breathing or not. There was no way he was going to let the man responsible for her state live.

"Violet," he called to her dropping to his knees at her side, "Violet, are you okay?"

He drew her into his arms with no acknowledgement of her state of undress and began rubbing her back trying to get a response.

"She's not," Cody began and stopped short not being able to even say the word.

"Come on Violet," Jimmy pleaded, "Come on back to me, honey."

Cody took a step back and watched the scene. Another time or place and the two of them might have been unnerved by her being so exposed but all Cody could think of was willing her to be alright. They had no idea how much pressure he'd been able to put on her throat or how hard he had fallen onto her. Probably Cody should have been fetching her folks or the doc or something but he was rooted in the spot just watching helplessly and understanding just how much was riding on the next few minutes.

* * *

><p>"The storm seems to be letting up a little, Teaspoon," Buck observed and Teaspoon understood his meaning.<p>

"Go on," Teaspoon told him with a reluctant nod of his head. He didn't want any more of his boys out of his sight than already were but there wasn't going to be much anyone was going to be able to do to stop Buck.

Ike left the bunkhouse with Buck. He knew it wasn't safe for any of them to be walking around much of anywhere alone and he thought he could help Buck ready his horse.

'It's dangerous,' he signed as he helped his friend.

"I have to, Ike," Buck said, "I have to know they're safe. I'll come right back once I see for myself."

'Be careful.'

"I will," Buck assured him, "You take care of Rachel."

'You know I will.'

Buck swung himself into the saddle and was off as fast as the animal could carry him. The rain pelted his face but he knew the lightning and thunder were getting farther apart and the worst of the storm was no longer over them.

* * *

><p>Jimmy could feel how cold the child was in his arms. He had nothing to wrap her in. He had gone out in just a shirt and trousers basically. He hadn't grabbed his coat and neither had Cody. His shirt was soaked through and would provide no warmth to her but it would cover her. He tore at the front releasing the buttons. It wasn't his shirt anyway but he knew that Mr. Markham wouldn't mind the loss of one of his shirts for the benefit of his daughter. He then wrapped the shirt around her covering her front as best he could.<p>

"Violet, please," he begged, "You've got to be alright."

Violet slowly fought to emerge from the fog she was in. Fog wasn't even the right word for it. She felt like she was underwater and fighting to get to the surface. As she neared she could feel the arms tight around her and was terrified but then they weren't grabbing at her bosoms nor were her legs being forced apart as before. She tried harder to claw her way back to the world and heard a voice that sounded like it was coming from deep in a cave. She strained until she could make out the words if not the owner of the voice.

"I'm sorry, Violet. I am so, so sorry. I know I did everything wrong and I wasn't even thinking," the voice said, "I hurt your feelings and this is all my fault. Please come back to me and let me make it up to you. Please."

She realized whose voice it was and forced her way toward full awareness. She wasn't prepared for the pain consciousness brought although she wasn't sure exactly what had happened right before things had gone dark. Violet pushed the pain aside. He needed her. He had come when she needed him and now he needed her. She couldn't let him down.

"Jimmy?" she said groggily.

"Violet?" he asked, "You had me so worried. Are you alright?"

"I think so," she answered, "But everything kind of hurts."

Jimmy stood up cradling the girl in his arms and headed out of the woods with Cody right behind him.

"You found me," she said.

"Well, I learned a few things from Buck, I guess," he replied.

"Is the man dead?" she asked.

"Yeah," he told her, "Cody shot him and I guess must've wounded him and I finished him off. You're safe now."

The fear, as well as every other emotion she'd been bottling up, suddenly let go and she cried in his arms so much as to be nearing hysterics. He just held her tighter as they drew closer to her house. He didn't need to say anything and somehow he knew she was better off letting the tears out so he didn't try to shush her.

"Well, look who decided to join us," Cody remarked causing Jimmy to look up and see Buck.

Buck had ridden up to the Markham house which had lights shining in every room but had not known exactly what to do. The very fact that the house was not dark at this hour told him that everything was not alright and his instincts had been correct. He had just begun to think about dismounting and seeing if there were tracks the rain had not washed away. Then he had seen them. The girl was being cradled by Jimmy but something in the demeanor of his friends told him that she was alive. She was, however, soaked to the bone. He quickly jumped to the ground and took off his coat. He ran to his friends and draped the coat over her. The three men finished the walk to the front of the house and climbed the porch steps and walked into the house with Jimmy still carrying Violet in his arms.

Mrs. Markham looked up and was nearly shocked by what she saw. There were three soaking wet men, one of them shirtless and carrying her daughter in his arms. Immediately she disregarded the state of the men and jumped up to see to her Violet. She led Jimmy to Violet's room where she lifted Buck's coat and draped it over the back of a chair. She could see the shirt the young man in front of her had been wearing and saw it was being used to protect her little girl's modesty.

"Violet," she said gently, "Are you hurt?"

Violet shook her head. And Mrs. Markham looked to Jimmy for confirmation.

"She seems alright," he said, "The man fell on her when Cody shot him and she might be a little sore for that but otherwise, I think some dry clothes and a warm blanket or two will have her right as rain."

Mrs. Markham bustled to get a towel and an extra blanket. Jimmy sat the girl on her bed and crouched next to her.

"You're safe now, honey," he said, "Let your ma take care of you and get some rest, okay?"

"I don't want you to go," she said in a small voice.

Jimmy leaned forward and kissed her cheek knowing he might be taking a chance doing so but feeling it the right thing to do anyway. Then he whispered into her ear, "Talk to me if you get lonesome. I don't have to be here, you know."

She nodded, "Thank you."

Jimmy gave her a small smile and then stood and left the room. Mrs. Markham was heading into the room with the linens.

Making his way toward the parlor, Jimmy could hear Cody filling in Mr. Markham on what had happened in the woods. Once Jimmy got to the room he collected his clothes that had been drying. He put his shirt on hastily and then his coat before nodding to Mr. Markham and heading out the door. The others followed. The rain was finally letting up and they rode at a more comfortable pace back to the station.

Ike darted out of the bunkhouse once he saw them riding in.

"We've got the horses, Ike," Buck told his friend, "You can tell Rachel it's safe to go back in the house now."

* * *

><p>The next morning came far too early as it had been the wee hours when any of them had gotten to sleep. Rachel had been only too eager to get back to her own bed. The rest had patiently waited for their friends to make it back to the bunkhouse and fill them in on all that had happened. Jimmy and Cody were both surprised when they found themselves so near sleep while they told the tale. They had both expected the excitement of the night to overcome the late hour and the fact that neither had really slept yet but they both ended up yawning through a good deal of the telling. Finally they reached the end of it or the end of what they were willing to tell, that being Cody's shot which had wounded the man and Jimmy's which had killed him. The rest was summed up by saying they carried Violet home. There was no talk at all of the minutes that dragged by while they frantically tried to get her to come around and feared her dead. They might speak of it with each other but it wasn't something that needed to be put out there for everyone.<p>

When morning did come, the boys and girl saw that Rachel was where she always was getting their breakfast ready for them. The mood was lighter but for three of the riders there was still the haunting in their eyes. Ike could not help but worry for Buck and for Jimmy and Cody as well. Something evil had been happening in the woods and just killing the monster wasn't going to make everything alright for them any time soon.

* * *

><p>Afternoon brought news that the Holcomb barn had taken a lightning strike and was badly damaged. Had it not been for the relentless rain it might have been a total loss but the fire was minimal. Still it needed repair and the Holcomb boys weren't really up for the task themselves so Teaspoon volunteered his boys for the job.<p>

There wasn't the usual complaining and trying to manipulate a way out of the job that normally would have happened. The riders knew they needed a distraction and a chance to feel they were helping repair something when so much was broken around them. Kid and Noah had ridden in around lunchtime and were tired so they stayed back at the station to rest.

The rest of the riders headed to the Holcomb place to see about the barn. It was easy enough work for the amount of manpower they had to work with. They were just finishing up when Ike came and tapped Buck on the shoulder.

"What is it?" Buck asked.

Ike merely gestured for Buck to follow him and Buck did. He wished he could share the smile Ike was wearing but for some reason he just couldn't find joy; relief, yes but joy, no.

"Where are you taking me, Ike?" Buck asked as he was led into the barn.

'Just come on,' Ike signed and Buck dutifully followed until finally Ike came to a stop in the corner of the barn farthest from where the fire had been. Ike turned away from Buck and crouched down digging a little in the straw that was piled there. Then he waved for Buck to come closer. In the little nest of straw rested an orange cat and five kittens that looked no more than three weeks old.

'They must have been nesting near where the fire broke out,' Ike explained and showed Buck the singed fur on the mother cat as well as a couple of the babies. 'Those must have been the last two she moved. But, look, they are all fine.'

Ike lifted one of the kittens, a little grey ball of unruly fur and placed it into Buck's hands. The little cat dug its claws into Buck's shirt and clung there as if for dear life and suddenly Buck understood Teaspoon's words to him. In the midst of destruction there can be hope and life and even joy if you're willing to find it. Buck gently detached the kitten from his shirt and placed it gingerly back with its mother where the tiny creature found its way back to nurse.

"Thank you, Ike."

* * *

><p>Days passed and things got closer to normal with each one that they put behind them. Jesse reported that Violet had gotten back to school. Of course that reporting came in the form of explaining how he had come to be in a fight. It seemed that some other boys were repeating things their busybody parents had said about Violet's virtue and even though Jesse and Carrie had become a sort of couple, Violet was still his friend and he could not let that sit. Rachel tried to play at being furious with Jesse but secretly she was proud of him.<p>

One day Jimmy came back from a ride to find Cody stuffing his face with a pie.

"Rachel know you got into that?" Jimmy asked.

"Rachel didn't make it," Cody answered, "Violet did. She made one for me and one for you. And she left this note for you too."

Jimmy took note of the custard pie that was untouched next to Cody. Somehow he just knew it would be safe there. He took the note and went to his bunk to read it.

"Dear Jimmy,

"I hope it is still alright for me to call you that. I know Mr. Hickok would be more proper but then, I'd like to think we're still friends. I remembered that you liked custard pie and that you said Cody liked everything. I wanted to thank the two of you for saving my life. That sounds silly when I write it like that but it is what you did after all. I will always be grateful.

"I am sorry that I was so stupid to do the things I did and I hope you can forgive me. I still try to talk to you at night but every time I imagine you, you are cross with me. I am cross with myself so maybe that's all that is but I fear you are upset with me too. I miss talking to you and having you visit, for real but I know that I messed things up far too much for that to ever happen again. I won't bother you anymore but I believe I will always love you. You are still my hero and I can't see how that could change. But I will not bother you anymore.

"Again, I thank you for everything you did for me and pray that you will 'Ride safe' as you say.

"Yours most sincerely,  
>Violet Markham"<p>

Jimmy read the letter and felt worse than he had in weeks which was saying something because that still included the time when he was in the woods begging Violet to wake up.

"Did she write you a note too?" he asked Cody.

"No," Cody answered, "She did give me a hug and thanked me though. She's a nice kid."

Jimmy reluctantly got up from his bunk, grabbed the pie and two forks and headed off to Teaspoon's office.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that is a relief that she didn't die at any rate...I wasn't sure before. I meant for her to live but sometimes stories take turns we didn't plan on. I'd hate to think the storyline I'd be writing for Jimmy if she had died. He wouldn't have made it to the ripe old age of 39 for Jack McCall to do him in, that's for sure. So that is good but I think I am really glad he's heading to talk to Teaspoon.-J<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

Violet woke the day after the attack to find that word had spread far enough for Carrie to be the one waking her up.

The two embraced tightly and Violet was so happy to see her friend but then found she couldn't really talk about much of what had happened. She loved Carrie and they had once been so close but so much had happened to Violet that she believed Carrie couldn't understand. Luckily Carrie did not pry about Violet's experiences. Carrie went on about everything that had been happening in the town while Violet had been sequestered in her home.

"It was so scary most of the time," Carrie said, "But while all of it was going on there was so much else. The day they found Amy McAlister, Jesse walked me home and Jimmy Hickok even gave him one of those guns of his to protect me with. And then Jesse held my hand because I was so scared. I think he was a little scared too but he never let on too much."

Carrie went on to tell of how Jesse would always be with whichever rider was escorting her to and from school and how they would sit together to eat their lunches.

"You should have heard how some of the people talked about the riders when they were just trying to keep us all safe," Carrie went on, "You know they even say that's how Mary Lanning died. Her father didn't like Noah and Buck and made her think she wasn't safe with them. Noah was her escort one day and she chose to walk alone instead. Can you even imagine? Have you met Noah?"

"No," Violet answered, "Noah never came out but I met most of the others. I think Noah and Kid were the only ones that haven't been out here at some point."

"The rest of them though," Carrie leaned in, "What are they like?"

"Well," Violet said, "Lou is very sweet but awfully shy." Violet was careful not to say anything that would betray the confidence Lou had trusted her with. "And Buck and Ike are both very quiet but so nice. You know Ike talks with his hands in an Indian language Buck taught him. And Cody seems like he's always joking but he takes some things very seriously."

"And what about Hickok?" Carrie asked, "He seemed really nice when I met him."

"He's very nice," Violet said not wanting to have to explain all that had happened between them. "He's a gentleman; don't let anyone say anything different."

"I heard he killed the man that hurt you," Carrie said.

"Cody wounded him with that rifle he has and then Jimmy killed him because he was afraid he'd try to hurt me again," Violet answered.

"Did they take the body away?"

"No," Violet replied, "I don't think anyone even thought about that last night."

The two talked some more and finally decided they should go and look for the body, just to see what had been terrorizing the town.

They walked out and it wasn't even very far into the woods that they found him. It had seemed so much deeper into the brush when Violet had been there only the night before. What they found was a man. He was very big but just a man. He was lying on his back and there was a gunshot wound in his side which might have killed him eventually anyway and then another right between his eyes.

"He doesn't even look that scary," Violet said more to herself than to Carrie.

"That's because it's daylight and he's dead."

The two walked back in silence and soon Carrie had to be going. The days were lonely for Violet. She went back to school and after Jesse beat the tar out of some boy who had some not nice things to say, the others mostly left her alone. Jesse and Carrie had gotten very friendly and, while they never tried to exclude her, she felt left out all the same. She really couldn't ever talk to Carrie about what had happened. She was alone in her thoughts of how much she loved the man who had saved her. She surely couldn't tell anyone what all had happened the night the shadow in the woods was killed. She still talked to the riders at night and Ike was very understanding and so was Lou but Jimmy seemed gruff with her. She couldn't blame him at all. She was horribly upset with herself as well.

After a while had passed Violet felt the need to move on. She knew that none of the boys at school were much of an option but she couldn't keep openly pining for Jimmy either. She knew that a formal thank you was far overdue for her brave heroes so she set to work making pies and while they baked she crafted the note to Jimmy. She would always love him as she wrote but she knew that was ridiculous of her and he knew it as well even if he didn't say it out loud to her.

* * *

><p>Jimmy made his way to Teaspoon's office knowing he had messed up badly. First there was the way he had mishandled things when Violet had kissed him and then the way his guilt had kept him away from her after that night. Her note spoke of hurt and he knew he was the one who'd hurt her near as bad as that monster in the woods.<p>

He was finally outside the door which Teaspoon had propped open to allow for a breeze to enter. The old man was sitting at his desk with his feet up and his hat pulled over his eyes. Jimmy stood there a few moments deciding what to do and how to go about it.

"Are you just going to stand there with that pie or are you coming in?" Teaspoon asked without ever lifting his hat off his eyes.

Jimmy walked in and sat the pie down on the desk while Teaspoon sat up. Once Jimmy had poured them each some coffee he finally sat down and began talking. He handed Teaspoon the note to read for himself. He didn't want to admit how he had held the girl in her bed or how he had reacted when she kissed him but he did it anyway.

"I know you told me to be careful and I thought I was but I didn't get what you meant at all," Jimmy confessed.

"You didn't do anything wrong, son," Teaspoon soothed between bites of pie, "She's quite a little cook isn't she?"

"Yeah she is," Jimmy agreed, "But what do I do? I don't think this letter is really honest, you know?"

"I agree," Teaspoon said, "You probably ought to go on out and talk to her."

"I don't even know what to say," Jimmy said, "I don't want to encourage her but I don't want to hurt her."

"Jimmy, everyone gets their heart broke at some point," Teaspoon said, "She probably still needs a friend. I don't think that's encouraging her too much."

Jimmy realized it was about time for school to be getting out. Teaspoon was right, he was trying to have a problem be solved by ignoring it and that wasn't going to help anything at all. He sighed and pushed himself out of the chair and waved weakly as he headed out the door.

Jimmy made his way to the school and spotted Violet immediately. She was walking away from the building alone and with her head down. He could see Jesse was seeing Carrie Dudley home. Jimmy quickened his pace and intercepted Violet.

"May I walk you home Miss Markham?" he asked not knowing if he could address her less formally.

"So we're not friends anymore," she said dejected.

"We are," he told her, "I just didn't want to over step. I owe you an apology Violet."

"You don't have a thing to be sorry for," she said, "I was the one who behaved so badly. I am so stupid."

"You're not," he assured her, "I am for not seeing things more clearly. I'm really sorry. I know I hurt you and you don't need more hurt."

"I should have known a man like you couldn't have feelings for me," she said.

"Aside from you being too young," he said, "Why would you think a thing like that?"

"You're famous and I'm sure you meet lots of beautiful women," she explained, "I'm plain and dirty now."

Jimmy stopped and put a hand on her arm to get to her to turn toward him.

"For starters," he began, "Most of the women I meet aren't looking to fall in love for more than just the hour or so someone pays for. You are not dirty for another thing. You are just a girl. I don't think you can be dirty. And you are far from plain. You are a very pretty girl. If you were my age or I was Jesse's, I would be very interested in you."

"You're just saying all that to make me feel better," she said and began walking again.

"No," he said, "I don't think it would be that easy to make you feel better. I'm saying all that because it's true."

"Why didn't you come to see me after that night?" she asked.

"Because it was my fault you were in danger and I couldn't face that," he told her.

"It was my fault," she said, "I wasn't thinking right. But you saved me. You and Cody figured out where I was and you saved me. You shot him in the head, you know."

"I do know," he said, "At least that's what I was aiming for and I don't miss often, especially at that range."

"He was just a man," she said, "He didn't look any different from any other man."

"I didn't expect he would. It was somewhere in his mind where things were warped and deformed."

"We are still friends, aren't we?" she asked.

"I sure hope so," he replied.

"I'm sorry I kissed you," she said.

"Somehow I don't think you really are," he said smiling.

She blushed as they continued toward her house. He was right; she didn't regret it at all except for the way it made things strange between them. When she was alone, it was one of the sensations she treasured most.

* * *

><p>It was roughly a month after the night in the woods when the thing that haunted the entire town had been killed and there was a dance being planned. Carrie was trying to convince Violet to go.<p>

"It will be fun," Carrie argued.

"Yeah, standing there and watching everyone dance will be so fun," Violet said, "I think I'll just stay home."

"Jesse would ask you to dance and I think John Holcomb is sort of sweet on you."

"Jesse's yours," Violet said, "He should dance with you. And John thinks everything that happened will make me loosen my morals. I'll just have mother make me some tea before she and father go out and I'll read."

Carrie quit pressing the issue but she was thinking plenty about what to do. She just knew that getting out and especially going to something as festive as a dance would be good for Violet.

The night of the dance arrived and the riders were there. Jesse went to find Carrie while Cody rushed off to collect Caroline from her home. It wasn't far and he was going to walk her there. Jimmy was just helping Rachel down from the buckboard when Jesse ran up to him.

"Jimmy can I talk to you?" the boy asked in a very serious tone.

Jimmy turned and looked at him answering without words.

"Violet's not here," he said, "Her folks came but Carrie said that Violet didn't want to. She thinks that she wouldn't get asked to dance or that if someone did it would be because they would think she was well, you know."

Jimmy put a hand on Jesse's shoulder.

"I'll be right back," he told the boy, "I have something I have to do."

A short while later and Jimmy was bringing the buckboard up to the front of Violet's house. He jumped down and went to the door. Violet opened it tentatively; she had not been able to reclaim the bravery that she'd had before all of the bad things had happened to her.

"Jimmy," she said with surprise, "Why aren't you at the dance?"

"I came to ask you the same thing," he told her.

"What would I possibly do there?"

"Well, I think most of the folks there are dancing," he said simply.

Violet looked at her feet.

"Get ready," he said, "I'll wait and drive you into town. You'll have fun. I promise."

Violet backed away from the door and gestured for Jimmy to come in and pointed to the couch where he could wait while she got ready.

She went into her room and searched her wardrobe finding her favorite dress. She changed and then looked in the mirror. It had been long enough that the discoloration was gone and most of the swelling as well. Her nose even looked normal. She brushed through her long brown hair which bounced with a few natural waves. She selected a dark purple ribbon that coordinated with the pattern on her dress and tied it around her head making a bow and then spinning the ribbon so that the bow was hidden under the hair that hung down her back. She picked up her favorite shawl which was a lacy white that her mother had crocheted for her and then laced up her dress boots. Sighing she looked in the mirror once more and decided that she had done the best she could with what she had to work with and headed out to the parlor.

"I'm ready," she said and Jimmy turned and then jumped up.

"Violet you look beautiful," he said.

"That's nice of you to say," she began before Jimmy cut her off.

"I'm not just saying it. Right now I'm working hard to remind myself you're only thirteen."

Jimmy offered his arm and they made their way to the buckboard. Before helping her up, Jimmy leaned down and pressed his lips lightly to hers.

"Now you can't say you haven't been kissed," he whispered then straightened up and lifted her onto the buckboard. Once seated beside her he spoke again. "If only one of us was older or younger."

He shook his head, "And I was telling Teaspoon I didn't want to encourage you."

"I understand that we can't be together," she said still feeling as if she was floating from his gentle kiss. "But I won't always be thirteen."

The dance was a whirlwind for Violet. She barely sat down the entire night as the riders were all eager to ask her to dance. Cody even turned down a dance or two with Caroline to ask Violet and Jesse came and asked for a dance as well. Marshal Hunter asked her also and he proved every bit the gallant and romantic figure that Violet had imagined he'd be. When he was a younger man he must have been irresistible to women. She had heard that he'd been married many times and she guessed the women had been helpless to turn him away.

She danced the most with Jimmy and that suited her just fine. She knew she couldn't have him now and she couldn't tell a soul about their kiss but it wouldn't be too much longer before she was a respectable courting age and then James Hickok had better just watch out because nothing would stop her.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's that...Who knows what will happen except that Violet is probably pretty ticked off when Rosemary shows up. And before anyone jumps on me about the kiss here...these boys weren't supposed to be much over 18 and girls as young as 13 did marry then...just saying...now a girl from a more well off family like Violet would not be courting yet and would probably be closer to 18 herself before she married but if she were a poor girl with struggling farmers as parents, they would have been trying to marry her off to someone. And it's not like I wrote something tawdry. <strong>

**Anyway, that's the story as I see it...nothing special about the bad, icky man. Just a screw loose apparently. If only people like him glowed in the dark or something.**

**I want to thank everyone for the encouragement while I wrote this. It began as a small diversion from the epic and became an all consuming thing in my life. When I wasn't writing, I was thinking about writing this. I think my family will be glad that I am back and maybe less grouchy. Thank you all for taking the journey with me and now maybe I can get back to my other stories that have been horribly neglected.-J**


End file.
